


饥饿游戏

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 115,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff





	1. Chapter 1

我们高山原也居然没有哨向文学，我不服，我来写，背景取材著名同名小说《饥饿游戏》，写着写着感觉又带一点《Fate》的感觉，因可能涉及到版权问题请勿做商用。

因为饥饿游戏，所以一定会有竞争，所以本篇写着写着最后又会变成一篇群像，感觉又给自己挖了一个坑。我之前对哨向了解较少，所以这篇里面设定会比较神奇，请大佬不要吐槽。

核心设定在于，这里的向导与哨兵并非完全匹配或者根据匹配度匹配的，而是通过抽签代表各个地区随机合作进行杀戮游戏，并将结合过程，杀戮过程，包括征服与被征服本身作为饥饿游戏的卖点，同样会有金主和人气来送达补给的设定。

应该会主要写六个主线:  
SS级组合高山原也 高端大师猎杀时刻  
SS级向导孙圻峻×D级哨兵蔡正杰  
SSS级向导余承恩的猎鹿记  
C级新手向导翟潇闻×S级哨兵杜煜  
C级向导何洛洛×C级哨兵焉栩嘉 新手局  
101的幸运儿 S级向导周震南的两个哨兵大三角

然后，会用何焉悦色，三角line的两个视角去铺故事

感觉看起来，就像一个天坑。

（序章）  
一年一度的饥饿游戏，又要开始了。

刘也摇一摇手中的酒杯，勃艮第红总是让人想起血的颜色，红酒在他轻微的摇晃中，跳着一只细腻的舞。

“今年，又会是哪101个幸运儿呢?”

作为这个国家最顶端的SS级向导，刘也的生活总是好过的，毕竟SSS级向导可遇不可求，SS级已经是最为强大的存在，他拥有与哨兵直接建立精神链接的能力，因而在安抚上极为强大，不需要强制结合就能安抚哨兵，从他进入向导这一行业以来，A区军方都用他的特殊能力去安抚暴走的哨兵，所以至今尚未为他匹配他的哨兵，这也使得他，每年都是饥饿游戏的候选人。

他所生活的这个国家，由一个核心的首都S区所统领，下面附属着50个大大小小的殖民地，50个区每年向S区提供大量的资源以获取生存的资本，S区拥有极为尖端的科技，因此下面50个区只能臣服，源源不断的，将资源送给S区人民享受，而自己忍受着贫穷。此外，还要不断训练哨兵与向导，帮助S区不断征战，扩大地盘。

这样绝对压迫的统治，仅靠科技是不够的，需要从精神层面上，也行实行绝对的恐吓压制。

饥饿游戏就是这样一个有趣的存在，处在核心的S区利用恐吓和暴力统治剩下的五十个区，每年从他们中各自随机挑选一名尚未匹配的哨兵和向导，无视匹配度，强行使他们成为同盟，参与一场大逃杀。在那里，武力为王，哨兵的能力和向导的能力都会得到充分的体现，从武器到补给，全部需要自己去抢夺，而这场盛大的杀人游戏，夹杂着结合与暧昧，全程强制转播给所有的人看，用暴力与血腥，精神上镇压着所有的人。

而每年活到最后的那一组，可以得到成为S区居民的机会，自此摆脱贱籍，更好的是，因为对于S区来说，这更是一场声势浩大的选秀，胜利的那一对，会成为超级明星，自此过上好日子，有人甚至彻底摆脱哨向的工作，成为社会与舆论的宠儿。

看起来的结果那么诱人，但是，杀掉剩下99个人，特别是跟一个自己可能完全不熟，结合度可能为0，能力也很差的哨兵搭档，谁都没法保证自己能活着走出来。

刘也正在思考着，这个国家所有的电视，电脑，突然开始转播饥饿游戏开幕式。

“A区抽签，编号AXDCH009 SS级向导 刘也”  
“A区抽签，编号ASDWJ026 SS级哨兵 高嘉朗”

听到自己名字的那一刻，刘也的脸上一下子布满了错愕，不知道是喜是悲，而当他听到后面他的搭档之时，豆大的汗珠已经布满了他的额头。

正如SS级向导已经是食物链顶端一样，SS级哨兵更是每个区最强大的武力存在，每个向导都有一份他们的花名册。刘也很清楚高嘉朗是谁，那个精神体是灰狼王的家伙。一方面讲，最强的哨兵与最强的向导，如果刘也能够驾驭他，这场比赛他们赢定了；另一方面讲，如果刘也失败了，这场比赛将会变成高嘉朗可怕的单方面屠杀，而第一个被撕碎的人，就是自己。

“C区抽签，编号CXHJK045 SS级向导 孙圻峻”  
“C区抽签，编号CSBNM098 D级哨兵 蔡正杰”

听到这里，紧张的刘也倒是忍不住笑出了声，不过，一个高级的向导总能不断激发出哨兵的能力，这一对最后怎么样，还真不好说，倒是接下来一对，让他很是担心。

“D区抽签，编号DXGVB046 C级向导 翟潇闻”  
“D区抽签，编号DSIOJ046 S级哨兵 杜煜 ”

正如刘也看待他和高嘉朗一样的，一个强大的向导并不可怕，只要自己和哨兵的关系够深，其他向导很难干涉关系，但是，一个强大的哨兵则另说，D区一直盛产强大哨兵，这个S级哨兵有多强不好说，如果这个小向导没法控制这个哨兵，那么这场比赛，就麻烦很多了。

他继续听着，目前还没有听到多么可怕的对手，倒是Z区的两个小孩让他很在意，两个C级的新手被分到一起，俩小孩长的还都挺好看的，边游戏边成长，故事很讨观众们喜欢，估计会得到大量的补给，往年也不是没有这种靠脸活到最后的例子。

“13区抽签，编号13XGN02 SSS级向导 余承恩”  
“13区抽签，编号13SDF01 S级哨兵 肖凯中”

听到这里，刘也倒吸一口凉气。这个国家，已经多少年，没有出过一个SSS级的人了，他也只是曾经听老师说过，曾经的一个SSS向导，仅仅是看了哨兵们一眼，所有的哨兵就安静的完全不动了。而这个SSS级的向导，自己之前完全没有听说过，那么只有一种可能:

他第一年得到分级，就凭借天赋，拿到SSS。

这样想，如果他的天赋越来越被开发，这场比赛就可能变成完全的碾压，但与此同时，这样的向导可能尚未意识到自己的能力有多么强大，或许还可以稍加利用。

“最后，本次的幸运儿，来自H区的S级向导周震南，在其原有A级哨兵姚琛的基础上，追加编号HSGBN008 A级哨兵 张颜齐。 ”

“今年这场游戏，1个SSS，3个SS，10个S，不好解决呢。”刘也无奈的摇摇头，大门已经被军队打开，他收拾了一些自己要用的，用来和高嘉朗亲密关系的东西，默默地走出这个他生活了8年的高塔，告别了这个他生活了26年的A区，踏上了前往S区的列车。

（一）  
当电视报到何洛洛的名字的时候，他的母亲，终于无法控制绷着的神经，一下子痛哭着，抱住了已经木讷了的何洛洛。

他昨天刚满18岁，刚刚做完鉴定，本来，被鉴定为向导，要离家前往高塔，已经让家人十分难受，如今又被抽中饥饿游戏，还搭档另一个新手倒霉蛋，这一行，怕是有去无回了。

这就是饥饿游戏的意义吧，死去的都是你身边最亲切的人，他们曾和你一起成长了18年，然后就那样在你面前，暴露出人性最真实的恶与可怕，哨兵被杀后向导被强暴，向导被杀后哨兵暴走自焚，没有枪，没有炸弹，冷兵器刀刀出血，却又每一刀都不致死，需要一刀一刀的砍下去，血液一点一点炸出来……这些东西都赤裸裸摆在你面前，宣告着服从的命令。

何洛洛抱着哭泣的母亲，一句话都说不出来，他尚未想好如何接受这样的命运，Z区是五十个区中最贫困，军事力量最弱的一个区，他们只有一个B级哨兵和一个A级向导，历史上，从未有人取得过饥饿游戏的胜利。

“焉栩嘉，是卖茶的焉家的少公子么？”何洛洛小声嘀咕着，周围的人早已哭成一片，连赶来想劝慰的邻居们，脑子里回放着往日的场景，想到那个会偷偷拿东西给他们吃的何洛洛，也忍不住哭了起来。

军队已经赶到，何洛洛最后只攥着妈妈给他做的的护身符，就被强拉着，迈向首都。

列车的装潢高级的让何洛洛不知所措，他家已经是Z区中条件较好的了，至少吃的饱饭，他也算一直“养尊处优”，但是，看着红木的桌子，天鹅绒的座椅，丝绸的床单被子，鲜榨的橙汁，在灯光下闪着金光的烤鹅，他还是吃了一惊。

桌边坐着另一个男孩子，还算精致的衣服，呆呆的望着窗外，哨兵超乎常人的感官让他早已感受到了何洛洛的到来，可是他看来并不打算理他。

这是何洛洛第一次和焉栩嘉见面，眼前的人，不过是另一个还没长大的孩子，特别是他圆圆的脸还有些婴儿肥，一双扑棱扑棱的眼睛，何洛洛看不穿。

何洛洛一时不知道怎么办，只能兀自脱起了衣服，焉栩嘉回过头，看着眼前这个清秀的有些漂亮的男孩子，身体里哨兵那份潜能逐渐被激发了，也脱起了衣服。

就这样，一丝不挂的何洛洛坐在床上，局促不安的手也不知道该放在哪里。眼前的男人也已经脱的精光，娃娃脸下，身体的肌肉竟然很结实，他看着男人的下体逐渐抬起，知道自己已经唤醒了他，只能按照自己曾经看到的那样，默默趴下，抬起臀部，露出尚未被人触碰过的小穴。

“你轻一点啊。”

何洛洛第一次感受到自己向导素的味道，那股百香果的味道甜的让他自己也有点发昏，焉栩嘉一边在他的身体里进进出出，一边如饿狼一般，放肆地吮吸着他的后脖颈。第一次被人开苞的感觉总是痛苦夹杂着快感，何洛洛呻吟着，感受着这件他要习以为常的事。有时候他也庆幸，索性他的队友等级也很低，还不需要太高的精神力，现在仅靠肉体就能满足，要是他的队友等级再高一点，他怕是活不到首都了。

完事之后，看着在自己怀里睡去的焉栩嘉，何洛洛隐约看见一只白色的老虎，正在舔自己的爪子。小小的，居然有些可爱，何洛洛露出了会心的笑容，自己既然能看到他的精神体，说明匹配程度还不算太差，这就还有希望。

从很小的时候，听到哨兵与向导的故事，何洛洛就觉得很神奇，是什么，让两个互不相干的人，就那样，生与死，全部牵到了一起，他曾一度以为，这就是爸爸和妈妈的关系，两个人要像爸爸妈妈那样彼此相爱，彼此珍惜，才能那样出生入死吧。可是，现在面对这样一个即将陪自己穿越生死的人，何洛洛竟然感受不到所谓的羁绊，却又有一种别样的情愫。

“请多指教，焉栩嘉先生。”何洛洛悄悄地吻了吻焉栩嘉的额头，焉栩嘉就因为哨兵的本能醒了，一脸狐疑的看着他，却看起来仍然不想说一句话。

（二）  
周震南的这个幸运儿，不是随便得来的。

幸运儿的规则很简单，如果有一位预备向导，即，已经找到匹配哨兵，只是尚未完成结合，却刚好被饥饿游戏抽到的话，那么，除了随机的那一位哨兵之外，原本被配对的那位哨兵，也将被送入饥饿游戏，完成大家都喜欢看的大三角戏码。

毕竟，对于 S区那些投票选总统的人来说，饥饿游戏只是一场好看的综艺节目，而原配与小三这种东西，可以说的上是喜闻乐见了，特别的，由于在饥饿游戏环境中向导容易出现吃不饱饭，向导素产出不够，精神控制力不足的情况，两位哨兵一开始的和和睦睦，到最后往往会演变成自相残杀，争夺唯一的向导。三角关系，生与死，真的是编剧都不敢写，人却在极端环境中，敢做的出来事。

刚刚和张颜齐完成结合的周震南，扶着有些虚脱的身子，又缓缓敲响了姚琛的门，奶香味的向导素，像是打破了的罐子，飘荡在空气里，全是暧昧的味道。这是周震南的天赋，他的向导素比别人具有更强的传播性，所以，对于哨兵来说，周震南几乎没有什么“隐藏”的说法。这种天赋，放在常规游戏里，就是必死的猎物的鲜甜味，必然使他快速结束游戏。而放在两个哨兵的他这里，则变成了死神镰刀上血腥味，让他成为大家争相逃避的对象。

“囡囡，来了。”姚琛肯定早已感受到了周震南的到来，天生绝佳的听觉，也肯定听到了隔壁，周震南连续不断的娇喘和张颜齐兴奋的抽插声。

“是啊，没想到，我们还是成为了搭档。”周震南自然知道姚琛的听觉，只是他也没有办法了。

姚琛一直觉得，他和周震南一定会成为成为搭档，两人因为天赋的显眼，自小就被一起拉去训练，算到现在，也有六年了，从个人志趣，到作战习惯，两人都觉得天作之合，匹配程度也达到了令人吃惊的95%，就在两个人已经准备庆贺成为搭档的时候，传来了张颜齐匹配程度达到96%的结果。

造化弄人呢，一个两个人刚认识的新手，就因为这1%，改变了所有的事。而被改变的两个人，又抽到了饥饿游戏的一起，还得带上那个人，成为三个人的同盟。他们都看过之前的饥饿游戏，知道最后的结果是什么，虽然他们不愿意承认。

“姚老师，这也算是，得偿所愿了吧。”周震南强装着一副笑脸，用自己残存的精神力，唤醒着姚琛的哨兵潜能。姚琛感受到了周震南的张力，虽然他此时心理已是万般情绪交杂，面对等级比自己高的向导，本能还是无法抑制。

姚琛从很久之前就很喜欢周震南，想要完全占有他，想要放肆地将他身上所有的奶香味，全部吸进身体，这种近乎病态的喜欢，都被姚琛压在心底，越压越深，越压越多。

（三）  
“青草香么？这么大的攻击范围，也难怪是SSS级的向导了。”孙圻峻看着搜集来的资料，一脸头疼的样子。刚刚完成结合的蔡正杰，死死地睡在身边的床上，孙圻峻对他来说等级太高了，这么厉害的向导，结合之时，蔡正杰自然是来到了天上人间，他哪见过这么大的阵仗，孙圻峻身上浓厚的玫瑰花香让他欲生欲死的，刚结合完，就昏昏的睡去了。

孙圻峻是C区军方一直在隐藏的秘密武器，C区历来盛产各种厉害的向导，孙圻峻当向导两年，仍然没有确定结合哨兵，一方面是他自己想参加饥饿游戏，另一方面，则是他的天赋，无限哨兵。与一般的向导因为向导素产量有限只能控制一个哨兵不同，孙圻峻的向导素会随着他结合的哨兵数的数量的增长而增长。虽然孙圻峻经常吐槽这个天赋简直是逼着他去做婊子，但是，这个强大的天赋，在饥饿游戏那个向导素极其缺乏，可以忽视匹配度的状态下，能让他快速扩大自己的军力，而且只要精神力能够控制的住，他就一定能成为最后赢家，至于初始的这个小菜鸡，随他了。

只是，这个冒出来的SSS级向导着实让他头疼不已，历史上有过四位SSS级哨兵，全都是开疆拓土的英雄史诗，却最后都因为无人管控，在屠杀了周围的乡镇之后，被自己的躁郁杀死，死相极度难看。而仅有的一位SSS向导，那个一眼万年的传说他们都听说，不战而屈人之兵，这才是最恐怖的精神力统治，最后因为孤独抑郁而早逝。

“哨兵看来是没法碰到这个向导了，精神力特别强的哨兵配上特别强的向导可能差不多，而且还要在关系已经到了建立在灵魂之上，才勉强可以吧。”孙圻峻一下子又想到了本次比赛的种子选手，饥饿游戏历史上，第一次选出了两个SS的搭档，A区的高山原也组合，绝对的实力，目前在首都的人气已经到了前所未有的高度。

刘也，战术大师，与其说是向导不如说是军师，本身战斗能力弱，但是非常善于了解每一个哨兵的特点，结合哨兵强弱制定最强化的计划，向导素是夜来香，天赋是精神链接，即使身在异地，也能够随时和自己的哨兵进行精神交流。

高嘉朗，武器大师，精通各类冷兵器，赤手战斗力依然一流，天赋是无限向导，会随着结合的向导的数量和质量不断提升能力。

看到这里，孙圻峻大声地笑了出来，他原本觉得自己的婊子天赋就够可笑了，这里又来了一个渣男天赋的哨兵。可是笑着笑着，他的表情就逐渐冷却了，他逐渐意识到，那么，刘也的战略，必然是不断提升高嘉朗的向导数量，来参加比赛的剩余的人中，除了无法控制的余承恩，他自己就是等级最高的向导，而且， 还带着一个最菜的哨兵，那么，自己必然成为高山原也的第一个目标。

想到这里，回头看看那个本该有异于常人感官，应该被自己笑醒的搭档，依然酣睡地像块木头，孙圻峻背后发凉。他必须让蔡正杰在比赛之前快速成长，至少要能够保护他到他找到下一个哨兵为止，而且， 他也需要建立一些同盟了。

列车穿过大雪覆盖的山林，穿过麦浪阵阵的农田，穿过海水波澜的沙滩，走走停停，仿佛一天之间，走遍了世界，五十一个房间，娇喘与尖叫，汗水与泪水，侵略与被征服，每一间的隔音都很好，好的他们只能听到自己的世界，听不见隔壁的杀戮与凌辱。

总有人是对不上的，总有哨兵是控制不住的，总有向导是少不经事的。有这样的选择机制，就有暴动的风险，活下来的，总算安抚成功的向导，进入下一阶段。可能遇到等级更高的哨兵，控制不住，或者因为结合失败，没有活下来的向导，就这样，离开了比赛，而他们的哨兵，也一一死在了警卫队的枪下。

而每个区的家人们，居民们，看着孩子们在屏幕上百态的人生，默默闭上了眼睛，眼泪止不住的流。一时间竟五味杂陈，看着自己的孩子如同动物一般，在屏幕上，与一个陌生人，展示做爱的过程，已经是心痛不已，而心里，为了让他们多活几天，竟要期待结合的顺利，这样的情绪，真的很难让人讲出究竟是什么样的滋味。

而那些失败的人，就成为了震慑第一天的产物，看着自己的孩子暴虐一般撕扯另一个孩子的身体，如同强奸犯一般在他人身体来回抽插，最后还被枪毙，与看着自己的孩子露出害怕的神情，被另一个恶魔一样的人满车厢追逐着，被凌辱侵犯至死，哪一个更可悲，谁也说不出来。

列车到站了，广播里的人清清嗓子：“欢迎来到第101届饥饿游戏，截止目前，50对哨向，生还34对。”

（四）

不止何洛洛，这辆车上所有的人，都是第一次来到首都，他牵着焉栩嘉的手，看着眼前繁华的接车人群，那些穿着华丽的太太先生们，举着写有他们名字的手幅和发着光的方块板，大声的喊着他们的名字，吵吵嚷嚷间，他有些不知所措。

“好好看看前面的人是怎么做的。”这是焉栩嘉对他说的第一句话。

何洛洛终于听到了他的声音，声音很低，却充满磁性，就像一声很闷的大鼓，低沉却有力。

何洛洛点点头，这些人将是他们的衣食父母，能不能在缺吃少喝的地方得到一口补给，就看他们能吸引到多少这样的富豪们了。

第一个下车的是A区的。高嘉朗穿着一件卯着柳丁的黑色皮衣，头发侧分梳到脑后，打着发亮的发胶，皮衣之下是一件紧身的黑色衬衫，绷着一副健壮的身材，单肩挎着一个火狐色的皮包，另一手搂着他的向导——刘也。刘也穿着黑色主色调，点缀着狐红色的绒毛外套，显然，高嘉朗背着的那个包是刘也的。这时的刘也竟然分外娇羞，一双小狐狸一般的眼睛，低着不敢看人，身体柔柔弱弱地塌在高嘉朗怀里，只任凭高嘉朗跟粉丝们打招呼。

高嘉朗振臂一呼，来接车的首都人瞬间沸腾了，尖叫着两人的名字。刘也看着B区的人下车了，用手指戳戳高嘉朗的腹肌，高嘉朗立刻安静了下来，只是，这一举动让粉丝们更加沸腾了。何洛洛看出来刘也是不想让他们在这时候就树敌太多，只是这样的小默契，甜的他都有些上头了。

C区的孙圻峻，拉着木头一般腼腆的蔡正杰，满脸微笑的走过人群，并向大家比了一个心，甜美的微笑一下子俘获了一众首都人的心。

看到这样的孙圻峻，何洛洛何洛洛拉拉他身旁的哨兵：“嘉嘉，我要不要，做个wink。”

焉栩嘉回头，一脸奇怪的看着他，何洛洛看他可能不太知道wink是什么，于是对着他做了一个wink。

焉栩嘉一下子脸红了，肾上腺素飙升，露出了一个羞羞的微笑。

何洛洛看着这样的焉栩嘉，想来这招看来有用，不仅可以增加人气，他也多了一个控制自己哨兵的方法。

D区下车了，所有人都露出了错愕的表情，因为低等级向导配高等级哨兵，从来没有人活出过这辆车，而这时的翟潇闻，像个小公主一样，蹦蹦跳跳的，拉着帮他背着包的杜煜，就这样走下了车，并向各位观众奉献了一个企鹅鞠躬。本来一脸吃惊的众人，看着这个活泼可爱的向导，加上奇迹般的生还，纷纷尖叫起来。早已走过的孙圻峻，脸色却不太高兴。

“好好看看，提前挑好。”刘也对着高嘉朗说：“这小孩看上去有点东西，要不要考虑一下。”说完又用眼神点了点下来的翟潇闻。

“你一个就够了。”高嘉朗露出憨憨的笑容：“不一定非要找好几个向导的，咱俩也能赢。”

“你说啥呢？有便宜你不占，我又没吃醋。”刘也翻出一个白眼：‘“能赢才是最重要的，活出来了啥都好说。”

孙圻峻听着两人的对话，刚来就能这么甜蜜，而且不像是装的，这俩人都有点东西，不过，当下，他更好奇的是，翟潇闻是怎么解决杜煜的，一夜跳级这种东西太可怕了，他昨晚翻看资料的时候也没发现翟潇闻有什么特殊天赋，应该是有什么东西没被挖掘。

终于到了重头戏，张颜齐和姚琛，架着周震南出来了，三个人倒也真的不尴尬，向各位鞠了个躬，快速的走过了，毕竟，他们的主赛场，不在这里。

何洛洛没想到自己和焉栩嘉的人气这么高，山呼海啸般的欢呼和尖叫让他一时有点不知所措，不对呀，他和焉栩嘉两个新手，能力上也不够活到最后，昨天一晚焉栩嘉一句话都没跟他说，结合的过程也像是两个懵懂的孩子，也没多热烈，怎么就这么粉丝呢？

只是饭还是要吃，他对着人群做了一个wink，在更大的山呼海啸中，赶紧拉着还没还没失控的焉栩嘉走了。

何洛洛一点都没有夸张，不是所有的哨兵都能够忍受这样的尖叫与大喊，如果一旁的向导无法给与足够的精神力支持和安抚，他们敏锐的听觉很有可能会让他们当场头痛暴走，而这样的情况，会被直接击毙以防止伤人。这场所谓的接待，既是人气的积攒，也是进一步筛选哨兵与向导的考验。

一声枪响在何洛洛身后，1区的向导没有控制住他的哨兵，军队直接开枪了，短暂的寂静后，是下一场狂欢。何洛洛从始至终拉着焉栩嘉的手，这时候更是拉着他，头也不回的往前走，这是他为数不多的能稳住焉栩嘉的方法。这些人有多热烈，也就有多冷血，上一秒他们可能还在大吼着“幸运儿”们的名字，下一秒，被枪毙之后，他们就能换一个人继续喊。

反正在他们眼中，这些人的生命，不及他们的快感。

另一声枪响，1区的向导，也不再有活着的必要，重重地砸在了地上。

所有经过完游行的哨兵和向导们站在一起，看着不断走来的下一对哨兵和向导，如果他们走过来，那么，他们就会成为自己的敌人。

终于到十三区了，一个高大健壮的男人，穿着性感的白衬衫，背着另一个瘦小却看起来也十分精壮的男孩子，缓缓走出门。被背着的男孩子闪着一双小鹿一样的眼睛，呆呆的盯着周围的人，仿佛没有见过生人的孩子。

一股青草的香味铺面而来，像是一下子把所有的人都带到了春天的森林，清新的让周围的人都相形见绌，何洛洛看看这时已经看呆了的焉栩嘉，默默的摇了摇头。

“这就是SSS级的向导啊，我还以为有多厉害呢，还不如我家刘也呢。”高嘉朗的声音划破了寂静，所有向导的眼神都被这句话吸引过去，对刘也投去羡慕的眼神，至于哨兵们，除了高嘉朗，则都原地不动，呆呆的望着缓缓走来的余承恩。

“SS级哨兵就是不一样，或者说，SS级的向导也是真的厉害。”周震南看着昨天还在为他争风吃醋，现在却眼睛都直了的两个人，长长的叹了一口气。

“好啦，别撩拨他们了。”肖凯中对着背上的余承恩，轻声细语地说了一句，余承恩又一脸奇怪的望着他，仿佛在说：“跟我没关系啊，我什么都没做啊。”

铁汉柔情，最为致命，加上百闻不如一见的SSS级向导的传说，此时的车站已经是人声鼎沸，肖凯中看这样下去就要结仇，将余承恩轻轻放下，用一块白布遮住了他的眼睛。

“乖，晚点就给你解下来，现在先辛苦一下了。”

这时候，这些已经看傻的哨兵，才慢慢缓过神来，看着自己身边脸色不大好的向导，只能陪着笑。刘也倒是很吃惊高嘉朗居然能不被SSS级向导所影响，不过换来想想，看来这个向导确实不怎么会利用自己的能力，等他学会了，高嘉朗未必是他的对手，还是应该赶紧处理掉才好。

随着最后一对哨兵和向导到达，中间倒也经过了几声枪响，这场盛大的见面会就此结束了，这是他们第一次，也是唯一一次和首都人，他们未来的金主接触，表现的好与坏，都没有重来的可能了，再经过几天的基本训练和默契建立之后，他们就要奔赴游戏了。

“恭喜各位成功到达首都，截止目前，34对哨向，生还30对。”虽然广播里的这个声音总是很甜，但是听起来，却总是令人毛骨悚然。

何洛洛被这声音吓得抖了一抖，焉栩嘉感受到了自己向导的异样，一时之间不知所措，便直接抱住了他。何洛洛起初有些吃惊，但是一下子感受到了他人怀抱的温暖之感，竟然有些不想挣开，就任凭着焉栩嘉这样抱着他，他也伸出手，抱住了这个将在未来30天守护他的男人。

（五）

训练，对于哨兵们来说，看起来，总是单方面辗轧的。

当高嘉朗十箭十环的时候，旁边夏之光默默放下了手里的弓箭，而姚琛转身想去练格斗的时候，又看见了被肖凯中重重摔在地上的武打老师，想练攀爬，觉得是自己擅长的张颜齐看着自己还在半路而已经登顶的杜煜，面露尴尬。

对于哨兵来说，A—D可能差别很小，但是A与S则是天差地别，S与SS又不是一个水平，SS和SSS，还没见有谁去比较过，所幸，一共来了5个S级哨兵，因为向导能力不足控制不了的原因，已经死了三个，只剩下杜煜和肖凯中两个S级哨兵，这让几个A级哨兵，反而有了矮子里面挑将军的感觉。

至于唯一的SS级哨兵高嘉朗，人倒是很热心，很愿意教大家，大家也乐意跟他打好关系，这样说不定还有活下来的机会。

而对于那些手无缚鸡之力，也不太需要有什么战斗能力的向导们来说，训练场则变成了看起来学习野外知识，实际上是交际结盟的地方。

余承恩永远安静地坐在一个角落，默默地翻着书，学习着野外什么能吃，什么不能吃。两位SS级的向导自然知道彼此的深浅，特别的，孙圻峻和高嘉朗的能力，让孙圻峻和刘也是绝对不可能有任何的交集的，两人也不会自讨没趣，除了明里暗里弹压几句，也不好说些什么。

剩下的五位S级向导，就成了这场舞会最主要的舞蹈演员，特别是带着两个哨兵的周震南。

“囡囡，聊什么呢？”刘也手里握着当前等级最高的哨兵，总是有更多的优先权，率先闯进了五人的表演。

“没什么，也哥，刚刚呱呱在教我怎么去分辨蘑菇呢。”周震南自然知道刘也来的意思，只是剩下几个，可就不一定知道了。

“也哥，你要不要一起听听，我跟你讲啊，你看……”很明显陆思恒并没有意识到刘也此次加入谈话的真正目的，还在滔滔不绝着自己的蘑菇。

刘也环绕一圈，陆思恒的天赋是可以人工制造白噪音，也就是安抚能力很强；任豪的天赋是信息素定位，能够感受到周围所有的信息素源，倒更像是一个哨兵；李鑫一的天赋是治愈，他的向导素能够直接当药使用；赵磊则是因为本身战斗能力很强，可以和哨兵并肩战斗，才升至S级；至于周震南，他的向导素传递更广这种天赋，倒真的是成也萧何败也萧何，能操控更多的哨兵，也就有更大的暴露的危险。

“呦，这么热闹呢？”孙圻峻也迅速加入了群聊，不过，显然他的心思不在这些向导身上，他更关注谁带着更厉害的哨兵：“呱呱你还在那里说些什么呀，夏之光那样的神射手，想吃什么没有，用得着在那里分辨蘑菇嘛。”孙圻峻笑着轻轻打了一下陆思恒，陆思恒一下羞红了脸，倒真的像是聊到了自己家里的人，大家都哈哈笑起来。

“唉，八卦八卦啊，你们有谁跟那个聊过啊，怎么回事啊。”孙圻峻用眼神示意了一下正在旁边一脸苦瓜样的生火的翟潇闻，大家顺势望过去。

“我听说啊，是他和他的那个哨兵早就认识，还没来之前那个哨兵就暗恋他好久了，有这层感情在，怎么着都控得住吧。”陆思恒一听到八卦两个字，马上开始了滔滔不绝。

“这就要问问囡囡了，你和你的青梅竹马，有轻松么？”赵磊轻轻撞了撞周震南，周震南顿时黑了脸，赵磊这才意识到自己问错了问题，一时之间有些尴尬。

“别惹我们囡囡了，你们要想知道自己去问不就得了。”刘也忙着开始打圆场，拉着周震南就走了，周震南也没有做什么抵抗。

有很多事情拿不出台面上来，大家做到这一步，其实也都十分清楚了。

何洛洛也想结识一些好朋友，这样至少还有一些希望，但是看着热闹的大家，也都没法插上话，只能把希望全寄托在焉栩嘉身上。

“你今天有认识什么人么？咱们也要结盟啊。”夜晚，何洛洛边脱焉栩嘉的衣服，边慢慢的问道。

“没有啊，我以为这种事都是你负责，我只要负责保护你就行了。”焉栩嘉突然被问到，有点奇怪。

“唉，你怎么，没有同盟，我们这么弱，肯定上来就会被追杀啦。”何洛洛脱光了焉栩嘉的衣服，也开始解自己的衣服。

“没事，有我在呢。”焉栩嘉笑着，一把把何洛洛搂进自己怀里，开始舔他的脖颈，同时手开始在他身上来回摩擦。

“行行行，就你能。”何洛洛听到这句大话，竟然出奇的放心，脸上露出了幸福的笑。

哨兵和向导的关系，真的很奇怪，明明才认识了几天，却活的好像已经热恋很久的情侣一样。这一方面可能来自两人本身匹配程度就高，另一方面或许是因为，在这样的游戏规则之下，彼此就是唯一能相信的人了吧，这样的生死相依，总是能不断推进他们的感情。

训练是有意义的，很多被选中的哨兵和向导都是第一次从事相关的工作，紧靠天赋评级是远远不能完全反应真实的水平的，随着哨兵身上的潜能被不断激发，向导学习并逐渐精通更多的技巧，总是会有人不断地升级，双方之间的关系也在这一周的时间会不断提升，当然，不排除那些哨兵升级过快而向导天资有限的情况，而这种情况，无非就是又回到了列车之上，那些暴走的哨兵和他们向导的关系了而已。

只不过呢，两个人一起从弱小走来，本来已经有了相互依恋的羁绊，却还是逃脱不了一场追杀的戏码，而级别越高的哨兵，总是越残忍，向导素的腺体被直接挖出的，向导本人下体整个溃烂的。可能上一秒还像恋爱节目一般卿卿我我，下一秒，驾驭不住的哨兵就在残忍的杀害自己的向导之后，被军队击毙。

（六）

“恭喜各位完成训练，截止目前，30对哨向，生还27对，接下来公布训练结果。”

“SS级哨兵：A区 高嘉朗”

刘也长叹一口气，还好，目前SS与S的鸿沟，还尚未有人跨越。

“S级哨兵：13区 肖凯中，D区 杜煜，H区 张颜齐，H区 姚琛， Z区 焉栩嘉”

在确立同盟关系后，张颜齐和姚琛在这一周接受了高嘉朗的魔鬼训练，能力迅速提升并不值得奇怪，倒是听到焉栩嘉名字的时候，何洛洛一下子错愕的不知道该说些什么，所有的向导一下子目光齐刷刷地看着何洛洛，他自己也惊了，其实当初看到焉栩嘉的精神体是白虎的时候，他就觉得奇怪，为什么这么强的精神体只到了C级，看来他的潜能真的很大，但是这几天自己也没有感受到什么异样，不过是从也哥那里学了些操控和安抚的方法，焉栩嘉却没有暴动。

想着，27位哨兵的的等级评估已经全部结束了，开始了向导的评级。

“SSS级向导：13区 余承恩  
SS级向导：A区 刘也，C区 孙圻峻”

S与SS的鸿沟，依然没有人跨越。

“S级向导：H区 周震南，G区 陆思恒， K区 李鑫一， W区 任豪， Y区 赵磊， Z区 何洛洛， ”

被点到名的何洛洛，满脸不可思议，就像他刚刚听到焉栩嘉被点名为S级一样，他自己也不知道自己怎么就从小菜鸡一下子变到了S级的向导，他对于精神控制，安抚等技能，依然只有皮毛的了解，他甚至没法进入焉栩嘉的精神领域。那么，能解释这件事的，只有天赋了。

“哇塞，洛洛你好棒啊。”孙圻峻一解散就从后面勾住了何洛洛的身体。

“祝贺啊，洛洛，看来对精神控制掌握的不错。”刘也看着自己的学生拿了S，他自然知道何洛洛的水平，只是还是要祝贺：“你回去和嘉嘉好好讨论一下，看看有没有什么需要注意的地方。”刘也提醒何洛洛，何洛洛也明白，一定有什么东西是他没注意的。

“所以，你的意思是，我的天赋是每次和哨兵结合，就会强化双方能力？”何洛洛听着焉栩嘉对他的解释，一脸不可思议。

“我本来以为这是向导的共性作用，我这几天虽然跟着朗哥练，但是肯定不会直接飞升到S，说实在，每次醒来我都感觉我的体能和指标在飙升，后来我问他们，他们说结合应该只能抚平我的情绪，不会提升能力，所以我才在想，你的天赋会不会是这个。”焉栩嘉缓缓说道。

“这个能力，也太……”何洛洛本来一直紧张的心情有点被自己的特长逗笑了。

“感觉是不是像哪个画不出来漫画的黄色小说家写出来的能力。”焉栩嘉打趣道。

何洛洛娇羞点点头：“所以说，为了活下去，我们是不是要……”

焉栩嘉一脸坏笑，扑倒了何洛洛。

“什么，结合强化？比我还婊么？”很明显，焉栩嘉已经把他的分析说给了哨兵们听，在蔡正杰把自己的分析告诉孙圻峻后，孙圻峻一下子气的站了起来：“这是什么鬼天赋，那岂不是人人都能到SSS。”

“那你要不要在他们变得难处理之前，先把何洛洛抢过来。”刘也听着高嘉朗的分析，淡淡地提出建议：“这样我们的赢面就更大了。”

“C到A每级能力是100，A到S是1000，而他们排名没有超过张颜齐他们，也就是说他们刚满S，这么算的话，他们做了8次增长1200，而S到SS之间是10000，他们得再来67次，更何况我们俩不也在不断增长么？再加上，这个能力，他们的日子可不会好过了，何洛洛任凭是神仙，也没法活那么久吧。”高嘉朗把刘也拉到自己怀里：“没事，咱们还按原来的计划，跟囡囡结盟就好，没必要非要用我的能力的。”说完就开始往刘也身上亲。

“你干嘛那么抵触啊，你之前不也是这么变强的。”刘也安心地躺在高嘉朗怀里，不解地问道。

“因为我爱你啊，这问题你问了那么多遍，还不知道答案？”高嘉朗对着刘也性感的嘴唇，一口吻了下去。

这是他们最后一夜，能这么安稳地讲话了。虽然大家交往起来，都是那么轻松，都还打着趣，祝贺着彼此，但是，明天开始，不愿意面对的东西，总是要面对的。

阴谋，杀戮，奴役……这里总有你想不到的东西。


	2. Chapter 2

（七）

周震南醒来时，头顶上一盏明晃晃的白灯，直接刺着他的眼睛，他眯起一只眼睛，下意识想要用手遮住这刺眼的光，却发现自己的四肢都被牢牢地固定着，他拼尽全力想要挣开，椅子却动都没有动一下，一个穿着白大褂的首都人，举着一根粗壮的针管，对准他的脖子，直直的扎了下去，一股强烈的刺痛感透过皮肤直接传到周震南的神经中，他感觉有什么东西在那里生根发芽了。

眼睛上的灯依然明晃晃的，像是死神的手电筒，透过黑夜，直勾勾地抓着你跟他回去。

白大褂点点头，示意旁边的人把周震南放开，束缚解除的那一刻，周震南像是疯了一样，一边捂着刚刚脖子的注射口，拼命想要把那个东西抠出来，一边拼尽了全力往门口跑。门口的保安将发疯的周震南摁倒在地上，然后拎起来扔到一个下降下来的电梯上。

周震南已经说不出话来，他的眼泪止不住的流，双手还在拼了命的想把脖子里的东西拿出来，他很清楚，那是首都人的定位器，随时知晓他的位置，如果做了什么不对的事，会随时引爆，也会随机对他的向导素发动什么功效以增加戏剧效果。每个向导在比赛前都会被注入这个东西，周震南并不害怕打针，只是这个注入，就彻底宣告了他的命运，从此成为了别人手中的玩具。

“欢迎来到第101届饥饿游戏的现场，现存27对向导与哨兵，本次游戏的地形环境是，孤岛。”那个甜美的让人恐惧的声音从头顶传来，周震南还没反应过来，他已经被送到了一个台座上，55条通道，先水路，后陆路，最终汇成10条通道，通向最中心的补给站，里面堆着各种各样，闪闪发光的武器，和一包一包的补给物品。

头顶的太阳就像刚刚巨大的手术灯，照着澄碧的海水，炙烤着站在55条通道上的孩子们，海浪一层一层翻滚着，涌出白沫，像是谁吃人的嘴。

周震南拼命地向四周看去，很可怕的是，他不会游泳且非常怕水，更可怕的是，四周看不到姚琛和张颜齐。

“5”

倒计时开始，周震南用手挡在眼前，想要挡住炽热的阳光，看清他的哨兵的位置，却发现根本找不到两个人，55个人站的太过分散，甚至有可能，两个人站在自己正对面。

“4”

倒计时继续，周震南发现所有的补给物品，都必须要游过那段海域，如果不游过去，什么都拿不到，可是自己，真的完全接触不了水。

“3”

周震南最终决定放手一搏，游完那一段后，拿到那个最近的补给包就跑，等着张颜齐和姚琛来找他，他的向导素传播范围很广，两人会很容易找到他，但是，这也意味着，如果别的哨兵意识到他们走散，他将是最早被击杀的目标，无论那个哨兵拿没拿武器。

“2”

周震南看到周围的人，如果没有记错，有4个B级哨兵，2个A级哨兵，所幸S级哨兵不在周围，他尚有逃生的希望。

“1”  
“等一等，等一等。”周震南大喊，可是早已没有人给他时间。

“游戏开始。”

周震南感到自己被一双有力的的手直接拉着，往身后的森林里跑，他还想执行他原本游过去拿一个补给包的计划，整个身体却已经完全被吓软了，只是不断被那个人拽着跑。周围其他的人都跳进了海里，也有几个哨兵发现了已经准备逃走的他，奈何拿补给和找到自己的向导要紧，也没有太管他。

周震南被拖拽着跑了很久，才发现拉他的人是刘也，两人从沙滩跑到森林，跳过几条小河，见已经跑入森林最里面，才慢慢松下气来。

“你干哈呀，你会游泳呀就要往里跳。”刘也看四周已经安全，才大喘着跟周震南说话。

“不会，但是不拿补给的话。”周震南这才意识到自己刚刚的计划有多可怕，缓缓地解释道。

“你又不是哨兵，先逃命要紧吧。”刘也也在调整呼吸：“我已经跟高嘉朗说了，我带着囡囡跑了，他们仨也汇合了，估计现在在抢东西呢，拿到了就来找我们，我们躲好就行了。”

周震南这才想起来刘也能远程和自己哨兵进行交流，觉得刘也不愧是战术大师，许多问题想得比他清楚的多，由衷的钦佩起来。

天空响起第一声炮响，随后第二声，第三声，第四声……周震南和刘也捂着耳朵，每一声炮响却仍然像直接打在他们心里一样，每一声炮响证明了一个人的死亡，一共7声炮响，现在，一共死掉了7个人。

有些事情你想过很多次，但是当它实际发生在你身边时，你还是会害怕。刘也见过高嘉朗上战场，他最喜欢用的是双刀，从后背“唰”的一下抽出两把武士刀，来回挥舞，遇神杀神，遇鬼杀鬼，一刀致命，不了解这些东西的人看来，这很帅，像是一个行走在雨夜的武士。可是当真真实实发生在你眼前的时候，你不知道人肉有多厚实，每一刀下去，即使是高嘉朗这样手上沾满了无数人鲜血的人，也会战栗。

而这份战栗，刘也和他一起担着，刘也一瞬间觉得神经彼端这个男人十分陌生，已经不是那个会一直哄着自己的高嘉朗了，他能感到高嘉朗的恐惧，这份恐惧就像一滩深不见底的黑色海洋，刘也被整个扔进去，全身颤颤发抖，双眼瞪大，布满血丝，像是遇见了鬼。

“三个。”刘也小声的嗫嚅了一句，周震南此时已经不知道该做些什么，SS级向导的精神力是恐怖的，如果连他也无法承受，周震南很难想象，那是怎样的一种精神的摧毁。

他们现在唯一的希望，就是希望他们的哨兵，赶快找到他们，周震南的向导素爆炸和刘也的心灵链接，这肯定不是什么难事。

可是，首都人，怎么会那么简单的就让他们俩顺风顺水。

（八）

周震南感觉周围的草里，有异动，他悄悄拉拉刘也，刘也抽出一部分精神力，也感觉到了缓缓移动的东西，两个人惊恐的互相看了一眼。

“拿完东西就走的话，时间差不多了，而且你身上这个奶香味。”刘也悄声讲到。

“也哥，怎么办？”周震南此时已经吓软了双腿，嘴唇不断颤抖着。

听着声音越来越近，刘也紧紧抓住周震南的手，随时准备逃跑。

“哗啦，哗啦。”是人拨动灌木的声音。

刘也拉起周震南，再次拼命跑了起来，两个人跑动的声音，瞬间吸引了原本正在搜捕两人的哨兵，他循着声迹有周震南身上的奶香味，加速奔跑着。

哨兵之所以为哨兵，就是因为其本身体能过人，除了赵磊这种本身体制堪比哨兵的向导之外，大部分向导的物理指标都很弱，跑，是不可能跑掉的。

周震南身上的奶香味随着相对距离的越来越近逐渐变浓，刘也的夜来香气息也有些若隐若现了，追击的哨兵身体里原始的潜能与欲望被逐渐激发，他的速度越来越快，眼前逐渐显现出两个人奔跑的身影。

刘也和周震南自知是跑不过了，却也不得不这样拖延时间。

哨兵抽出一把飞刀，扔了出去，直接插在了刘也小腿上，刘也大喊一声，栽倒在地上。

别人的向导就像一顿免费的午餐，特别是这种高级的向导，哨兵纵然能力再强，也不会直接杀死，定要好好享受一番，更何况，面前是珍贵的SS级向导。

刘也已经动弹不得，却还在拼命往前挪动着，周震南捡着地上的石子，树枝，拼了命往那个人身上扔，对面却一一轻松的的躲过了。

哨兵等级再低，还是要比正常人和向导强大许多的。

刘也的血汩汩的往外流着，蹭了整片草地，他示意周震南快跑，可是周震南看在几日的情谊之上，也深知跑不远，执意顽抗着。

男人一把抓起周震南，将其直接扔到一边，直接扑到刘也身上开始放肆的舔食他的脖颈，一双手直接拔下刘也的裤子，露出一双娇嫩的臀部，和娇艳粉嫩的小穴。刘也此时已经失去了反抗的力气，与高嘉朗的连接，也早在用力奔跑时断了，他面如死灰的看着天空，没想到一开始他就将命丧于此，不由得流出一滴眼泪。

周震南在旁边哭着，一边还想用手掰开男人，却被那个哨兵一遍又一遍的甩开。

男人解开裤子，露出早已充血的阴茎，正准备怼进去，一把刀直直的插进了他的胸膛，刘也看到赶来的高嘉朗，早已虚弱的发白的脸庞，终于露出了微笑，闭上了眼睛。

高嘉朗见到自己的向导已被侵犯至此地步，登时红了眼睛，被姚琛和张颜齐扶起的周震南看到，精神体的那只灰狼王，对天怒吼一声。高嘉朗将那个哨兵连着刀整个举起，向天一挥，刀从身体的另一侧砍出，那哨兵身体分为两段。

天空一声炮响，树林的鸟儿一下子全部飞起，像是在祭奠着什么，或者说，在庆祝自己多得的晚餐吧。

“这就是，SS级哨兵的能力。”周震南浑身颤抖不止，脸色整个发白，他在庆幸，庆幸自己刚才没有丢下刘也，否则现在的他怕已是身首异地，他也在害怕，纵然自己有两个哨兵，纵然自己和刘也结盟，最后比拼的时候，自己又会落得怎样的结果。

高嘉朗处理完那个哨兵，连忙跑过来给刘也处理伤口，拔出刀子，酒精消毒，迅速的撒上抢来的止血的药粉，用绷带包好，整个过程高嘉朗一句话都没有说，只是眼眶有些红红的，周震南也好说些什么，只能默默帮忙。

“没有能够根治的药，这样下去治标不治本，也哥早晚……”姚琛翻遍了拿来的补给，也没有找到能用的药，只是话还没说完，高嘉朗直直的瞪了他一眼，他瞬间明白不该再说下去，脑子里回放着补给处高嘉朗来回切换武器一挑五毫发未伤的壮举，加上刚刚令人毛骨悚然的现场，他觉得自己还是闭嘴比较好。

“我再去一趟，肯定是有药的。”高嘉朗起身，将双刀插回背上交叉的剑鞘，就往补给处走去。

“你给我回来。”刘也醒了，拖着虚弱的嗓子：“你现在去，回得来么？”

“雅雅，你不相信我么，是我来晚了才让你受这么大的苦，我说什么也要把你治好。”高嘉朗听到自己的向导呼唤他，停下了脚步，却没有要回头的意思。

“那种药肯定有，但是，你觉得，余承恩和肖凯中会给我们剩下么？另外，如果我没有感觉错，孙圻峻应该是拉着何洛洛结盟了，说不定他们就在那里呢？我现在精神力这么弱，你扛得住孙圻峻的精神控制么？如果你一不小心没抗住，你叫我怎么办？”刘也看着决绝的高嘉朗，一时也不知道是该高兴还是该生气。

“那你说，怎么办。”高嘉朗总是无比听刘也的话，听到这里，也觉得没有办法，一屁股坐了下来，又恨又气，恨不得想把那个哨兵再杀一遍。

“该带来的人带来了么？”刘也勉强地直起身子，高嘉朗连忙过来扶着，刘也又摊在高嘉朗身上。

“嗯嗯。”高嘉朗应声点点头，周震南这才想起来去看看三人带的东西，两大包食物，一包看起来是淡水处理器和一些别的什么小工具，夹着几瓶淡水，一包药，一包武器，高嘉朗别着双刀，张颜齐揣着一把长剑，姚琛拿着一副尖锐的三角戟，而补给堆后面，躺着一个被打昏的人。

（九）

“你们把任豪背过来干嘛？”周震南一脸疑惑，姚琛摇摇头说：“朗哥说了，张颜齐装东西，他负责打和守卫，我去把任豪打晕了绑过来，具体为什么，他也不让问。”

“他的哨兵呢？”周震南问

“抢武器的时候被另一个A级哨兵打死了。”姚琛说：“所以我倒还算顺风顺水，他那个哨兵好像才B级吧，也是运气不好。”姚琛似乎在掩盖着什么，周震南很清楚，却也不想再深究。

刘也指指任豪，高嘉朗却一脸不情不愿。

“你要是还想救我，就快点去。”刘也扯着嗓子，吼了他一句。

高嘉朗像一个犯了错的孩子，一脸哭丧着，走向了任豪，轻轻讲他抱起，走向了大树之后。

“高嘉朗的天赋……”刘也艰难地咳嗽着，给周震南他们解释：“叫做无限向导，换言之，对他而言，只有最爱的向导，没有唯一的向导，相反，和他的结合的向导数量越多，向导本身越强，他就会越强，并且会获得那个向导部分的能力。”

所以，周震南望着那棵大树，一下子呆住了。

“也哥，你自己才从那里逃过一劫，你怎么忍心……”周震南觉得不可思议，这个刘也，他仿佛不认识了，在他看来，无论认识多久，哨兵与向导之间，总是有感情的，抢夺他人的哨兵与向导，强制的结合，为了自己的生存而去破坏对方的生活，这些东西，超出了他对善的定义，而刘也在他眼中，是一个善的人。

“囡囡，我知道你会说我，但是没有办法，你没上过战场，你没体会过那种死神在你头上的战栗感，想活命，没有别的办法了，而且，我这样做，是在救他们，哨兵死了的话，这样的向导会有什么结果，不用我给你描述了吧，我们刚刚都经历了，跟着高嘉朗，总还有一线活路。”刘也虚弱地说着，此时的他已经渐渐体力不支，靠着顽强的精神力，勉强撑着。

这次，换周震南沉默不语了，他刚从一个哨兵的魔掌中逃出来，他深知没有哨兵的他们就是任人宰割的羔羊，只是这样的生存模式，他还要再适应一会。

过了一会，高嘉朗抱着任豪回来了，任豪已经醒了，他帅气的脸上，已经没有一点点表情了，他的衣服看起来也是高嘉朗帮忙穿上的，倒也算整整齐齐，高嘉朗把他放到草地上，给他递了一块饼干。

天空，这一次没有炮响，却依然有一声甜美的嗓音：“W区 out”，任豪的家乡第一个出局。

“老弟，要是之前，我不会有什么歉意，只是我遇上刘也之后，我才真正明白，哨兵与向导之间，是真的有感情的链接的，我知道你刚刚失去了羁绊的人，然后又被我这个禽兽强行了，你要怪我我挨着，只是你既跟了我，我必然保你安全，也求你尽快恢复，与我们一起前行才是。”高嘉朗双膝跪地，向任豪叩一个响头。

任豪依然面无表情，双眼直直的盯着前方，一滴眼泪从他的眼角落下，划过他清秀的面庞，滴到裤子上。他撕开饼干袋，大口嚼着这块来之不易的饼干，眼泪越吃越多，最终，当饼干袋空了，他终于忍不住，大哭了起来。

也不知哭了多久，也不怕周围有人来。

“事已至此，总要活命，他终究不是那个陪我的人，要不也不会就那样丢下我一个人跑掉。”任豪收整了情绪，加入了他们的阵营。此时已经是下午，众人吃过东西之后，刘也也略有些恢复了起来。

“所以，你们究竟把我绑来干什么？”任豪开口问。

“找李鑫一。”刘也一直在等他问这句话：“既然走上了这条路，纵然我们都是受害者，也没有回头路了。”

任豪当然知道找到李鑫一之后会有什么结果，他们第一选择自己，自然是因为自己能够快速且远程感知向导素的能力，相当于一个移动地图。如果李鑫一的哨兵死了，那么找到他自然是在救他，如果没有，这次活动的性质，就很不一样了。

“我本来想让你和高嘉朗多培养几天感情之后，再让你找下一个人的，他是个好人，你会慢慢爱上他的，只是，现在我的腿，只能马上去找李鑫一了。”刘也每说一句话，都像是用完了力气。

“你们真的不觉得你们很恶心么？”任豪听到这里，生理性的反胃了一下：“干嘛，皇帝选妃呢？还要皇后亲自出马，皇帝还只爱皇后一个人，带那么人回来干什么？还要强抢民女？”任豪觉得自己的这个比喻十分贴切，这种感情过于畸形，他暂时理解不了。

“都走到这里了，还谈什么伦理道德，爱情羁绊呢？”周震南突然开口，吓了任豪一跳：“豪哥，也哥的话说的很清楚了，朗哥现在也有向导素定位的能力了，只是没有你强，想找一个人还是很容易的，我们都能证明，他对你做的事，他自己千万个不情愿，只是事已至此，再讲那些都没什么用了，我们都不是什么聪明人，如果也哥有什么不测，朗哥会做什么事大家谁都不能保证，还是老老实实地往下走吧，既然和朗哥定了关系，也该做好我们向导该做的。”

周震南说了一大通话，周围所有的人都惊讶了，刘也早清楚周震南会逐渐接受这里的规则，只是，没想到，这一刻来的那么早。

“李鑫一向导素的味道是?”任豪终于松了口。

“甘草香。”刘也说道。

任豪闭上眼睛，耐心感受着周围的味道，周围的向导素实在太多，一时很难分辨，但是甘草香太独特了，倒也是很好找。

“两个味道，他的哨兵还活着。”任豪慢慢睁开眼睛，吐出这样一句话。

（十）

当任豪定位到李鑫一的位置，高嘉朗背着重伤的刘也，姚琛给了周震南和任豪一人一把小刀，大家各自拎着补给，上路了。

没走一会，天空又传来一声炮响，这应该是第九声了，还剩46个人。

“死去的九个应该全部是哨兵，现在应该还有8个向导在外面一个人。”高嘉朗说了一句话，他很清楚这个游戏的规则，一旦两人全部死亡，或者像任豪这样有一个人所有权变更导致区失去代表，就会有区名out的提示；而与此同时，如果向导死亡而其哨兵生还，且哨兵所有权未发生变更，全员会被警告，并进行统一追杀落单哨兵的宝藏猎人模式，目前没有收到除了任豪之外的区名out提示，也没有收到模式变更提示，那么就意味着，现在死取得的全是哨兵。

六个人一路上都不怎么说话，三位哨兵们需要时刻注意周围的风吹草动，而三位向导，都刚经历了生或死的边缘，可能还在缓冲期，也不愿说话。

这片林子，真的很大，纵然有任豪这个地图在，不会迷路，他们走了一个下午，依然没有走出去。

傍晚的霞光穿过茂密的树叶，烧成一片好看的红色，刘也的伤势即使有人背着，也实在很难处理，最终他们决定，在一颗大树之下安营扎寨，暂时休息下来。

“囡囡，你今天也累了，我也可以帮一点忙。”任豪拍拍周震南的肩，向他示意。这确实是最行之有效的方法，周震南也默默接受了，任豪看看高嘉朗，高嘉朗也明白了他的意思，他也明白任豪想帮一点忙，也点点头。

任豪开始解自己的衣服，露出白玉色的皮肤，在霞光的照耀下，像一颗熟透的奶油草莓，他本就比周震南大几岁，摆脱了少年的稚气，却又不似刘也那般成熟性感，倒像是有点泛红的初桃，轻熟诱人。

任豪解下张颜齐的裤子，轻轻将它脱下，露出已经有些充血的阴茎，伸出舌头，一点一点的开始舔，待到整个海绵体已经完全坚硬时，任豪也脱下裤子，用双手掰开自己的两瓣翘臀，缓缓坐了下去。

任豪忍着初次适应另一个人的疼痛，却也享受着这份新鲜的快感，他趴在张颜齐肩上，轻轻对他讲：

“你先将就一点，明天囡囡那里就换你了。”

伴随着张颜齐开始在任豪身体里进进出出，任豪也开始进入他的精神世界，去安抚那只小猴子。张颜齐嗅向任豪后颈，一股淡淡的海盐香充溢在他的鼻腔中，这是与周震南牛奶味不同的感觉，却同样令他满足，他小心翼翼地舔着，下半身一点一点的动着，生怕弄疼了任豪。

“没事的，我们的工作就是这样的。”任豪安慰他道。

哨兵战死，即使回到现世，他的向导也是要重新配哨兵的，任豪就当自己是重新配一个哨兵了，逐渐接受了自己当下的处境。

安抚工作完成，任豪和周震南睡去了，张颜齐和姚琛也陷入了沉睡，首都人最爱在夜晚搞事，在傍晚睡好，晚上有什么事，就不怕体力不支了。

高嘉朗一个人守着他们，看着自己怀里的刘也，那一直没流出来的眼泪终于渐渐重新溢了出来，就像天上的星星，一滴一滴砸在地上。

“哭什么。”刘也感受到了高嘉朗的眼泪滴在自己脸上，醒了。

“没什么。”高嘉朗看刘也醒了，连忙用手擦干:“在这里被火熏的，不碍事。”

刘也用力的伸出他那双纤纤玉手，轻轻擦了擦高嘉朗的眼角，他已经没什么力气说话了，却没想到，高嘉朗哭的更严重了。

“把手给我。”刘也缓缓拉过高嘉朗的那双大手，放到自己的胸前。

“你能感受到么？我的心跳。”刘也缓缓说道：“我还活着，我还指望你呢，你给我打起精神来。”说完，就又疼的晕了过去。

高嘉朗牢牢抱住刘也，每流出一滴眼泪，他都要用手去把它甩开，以防眼泪滴到怀中人的脸上，再给他添置额外的悲伤。

“可是，从我和你心灵挂上的那一天，你所有的悲伤，我都知道。”刘也在冥冥之中，依然能感受到高嘉朗的存在。

“我会好好活下去的，至少为了你。”刘也沉沉的睡去。

谁都不不知道下一秒会发生什么，所以，享受片刻的安宁，竟然那么珍贵。

（十一）

一切就像梦一样，何洛洛到现在还没缓过来。

何洛洛只记得自己脖子上被打了什么东西之后，就莫名其妙的到了比赛现场，天上的太阳大的他睁不开眼睛，他看看四周，身边的焉栩嘉示意他赶快抓一带补给品就跑，他照做了，倒计时一结束，他拼命游泳，游到岸边，抓住了最近的一背包补给，然后就拼命往回游。水里有人不断在扯自己的补给，何洛洛拼了命拽着那包补给往岸上走，依稀之中，踩了那人一脚，把他往水底蹬了一下。

刚刚上岸，他还没反应过来，马上遇到了孙圻峻，何洛洛刚准备跑，孙圻峻却一下子把他扑倒，一只弓箭直直的从何洛洛头发上飞过，何洛洛都能听见弓箭划破风的声音，他觉得如果不是孙圻峻，他可能已经命丧于此。

可是他连一声谢谢都还没来的急说，就看见另一个向导跑过来要抢他的补给包，孙圻峻起身就是一个回旋踢，将那人踢倒在地，然后拉起何洛洛就跑。

匆忙之中，他看见在补给站前一挑五的高嘉朗，与从高嘉朗后面浑水摸鱼拿起一把弓和一桶箭就走的焉栩嘉。

朗哥不杀拿补给的人，但是，攻击他的哨兵，运气可就没拿么好了。

焉栩嘉也看见了在跑的何洛洛和孙圻峻，拿到武器后迅速向他们俩跑来。何洛洛全部的视线都在他的哨兵身上，却只见他抬手一箭射过来，另一个准备从后面扑过来的哨兵直接被射中了眼睛。

天空传来一生炮响，何洛洛万万没想到，这场比赛，竟是他拿了一血。

那边朗哥拿到双刀之后也开始了可怕的屠杀，一个准备从后面捅他的哨兵率先被封了喉，随后左边一刀，转身一刀，天空三声炮响，其余试图袭击他的哨兵看出了实力的绝对差距后，仓皇而逃。

几个A级哨兵勒死了一个B级哨兵，一个哨兵想要袭击翟潇闻，被杜煜用长矛结束了生命，随后，一个哨兵看起来是淹死了，或者说，被水里的什么东西拽住了，在水面上扑腾了几下之后，沉了下去，水里游出另一个男人，打晕了一个向导，背着他，和已经满载而归的高嘉朗和张颜齐，狂奔进了对面的树林。

七声炮响，几乎就是三分钟的事，何洛洛已经目瞪口呆，这样的场景，电视上看了18年，真真实实发生在自己面前时，却依然让他连尖叫都尖叫不出来。

死去的人的尸体染红了原本澄澈的海域，而此时，一股青草香忽然飘过，这些血腥气一下子被盖住了。附近的哨兵又一次停下了手头所有的动作，只剩焉栩嘉一人，还在向何洛洛飞奔而来。

肖凯中背着余承恩，拿起一把巨剑和一把武士刀，又给余承恩了一把小刀，在补给中心挑挑拣拣之后，装上了最珍贵的药品，工具和食物，又缓缓的离开了。

“这TM就是个bug。”孙圻峻看着眼前嚣张跋扈的两人慢慢走进森林，一脸不屑地骂到。何洛洛却只关心他的嘉嘉，终于，焉栩嘉跑到了两人这里，何洛洛一把抱住了他，眼睛里已经感觉好像有泪水要涌出。

“你吓死我了，我以为你下一秒就要被朗哥一刀捅了。”何洛洛趴在焉栩嘉耳边，边哭边说。

“没事的，朗哥他人那么好，只要不招惹他和也哥，至少现在，他不会主动动手的。”焉栩嘉摸摸何洛洛的头，现在倒不知道是谁在安抚谁了。

随着青草气息的消失，大家也都开始争抢东西起来，已经成为B级哨兵的蔡正杰，搬着一大包食物和一根铁棍，也终于来到了三人身边，这时的人，虽然还有拉扯，但是随着S及以上哨兵的消失，拉扯之间，虽有重伤，却都不致死，瓜分了物资之后，便各自向森林里跑去了。

刘也曾警告过何洛洛，要小心孙圻峻，特别是在自己的精神力量弱或者和哨兵距离较远的时候，孙圻峻的能力是把别人的哨兵变成自己的，焉栩嘉精神力尚弱，不一定能抵抗孙圻峻的控制。但是想到孙圻峻当时的冒死相救，当下除了结盟，也没有更好的办法了，只是把焉栩嘉多放在身边罢了。

孙圻峻自然知道何洛洛是刘也的学生，必然对自己的能力一清二楚，但是他想解决焉栩嘉，暂时还没那么容易，两个人的共生性非常强，在没有十足的把握前，也只能先同盟，利用焉栩嘉保护自己，另一面赶快找到强大的A级和S级哨兵才是。

孙圻峻挑中的第一个人，叫任世豪，L区的，向导是个看起来就不太灵光的。任世豪来的这几天从F升到A，潜能充足，于是之前就多有留意，撒个娇夹个菜，也从不掩盖自己身上的玫瑰花香，之前对他的控制不说100，也已经有了90，等着他向导崩掉的一天，任世豪自然就会来找自己。

只是没想到，任世豪很快就追上了孙圻峻，背着一大包补给和一柄长剑，笑容憨憨的，像一只哈士奇，一脸傻笑的看着孙圻峻。

孙圻峻露出了一个害羞的坏笑，踮起脚尖吻了他一下。嗅到这么高浓度的玫瑰花香，任世豪当场已经快要发作，还好是孙圻峻逐渐安抚了他，这才没耽误了行程，一旁的蔡正杰看着孙圻峻这样，大为不快，奈何自己只是B级，也不能说些什么。

何洛洛第一次见识孙圻峻的本事，不禁倒吸一口凉气，却也感叹，不是每一个向导与哨兵，都能建立很深的感情的，一时间，拉焉栩嘉的手，拉的更紧了。只是可怜了任世豪的向导，不知又会遭遇怎样的事。

五个人扎寨在小溪边上，因为他们没有找到淡水工具，只能这样依着水住，事先还要提前检验水的毒性。

夜色逐渐深了，何洛洛看着孙圻峻挑一挑两个哨兵的领子，露出一脸妩媚的表情，两人跟着他，走进了灌木背后。

何洛洛听着一声一声的的喘息声和来回肉体碰撞的声音，一下子扑进了焉栩嘉怀里。

“你会永远陪着我的吧。”何洛洛惴惴不安说。

“我肯定会一直陪着我的大小姐啊。”焉栩嘉看着怀里的何洛洛，笑着说。

“不许骗人，来，拉勾。”何洛洛伸出小指。

“好，拉勾。”焉栩嘉笑着回应他，将小指勾在何洛洛的小指头上，两人彼此勾住，完成了最简单，却最动人的誓言。

何洛洛想起身，却被焉栩嘉一个长长的吻给压了下去，躺着的草地早已不复丝绸那般丝滑，但是两人的关系却比那时要好很多了。

旁边的火堆噼里啪啦的跳动着，第一夜，能这样安详的度过去么?何洛洛只感受到焉栩嘉皮肤的温暖，暂时不想想那么多。

“饥饿游戏第一天，存活46人，其中向导27人，哨兵19人，剩余玩家17对。”

“孙圻峻下手真快啊。”听着17对的播报，在众人都在算为何不是18对时，醒来的刘也轻轻感叹了一句，嘴角露出一丝难以察觉的微笑。

“刘也，还不错啊。”孙圻峻从听到那声“W区out”开始，就已经猜到了今晚的结局。


	3. Chapter 3

（十二）

翟潇闻肯定看过饥饿游戏。

他没想活着下车。

哪怕那个人是杜煜。

“谁还不是个小公主了。”这是曾经翟潇闻最喜欢跟杜煜说的话。

“是，你是小公主行了吧。”这是杜煜每次的回答。

翟潇闻没生在一个富贵人家，当然，在他们生活的那种地方，吃得饱饭的就是富贵人家，所以翟潇闻此生最大的梦想，就是能当上向导，因为吃的饱饭。

小时候翟潇闻父母带着他在街边讨饭的时候，翟潇闻从来没觉得有多丢人，生活所迫，有一口吃的，他就很开心。他依然是那个欢快的孩子啊，他会瞪着大大的眼睛看着来来往往的行人，他会在终于饿不死之后，撒脱地在街上奔跑，看着面包房里冒着热气的面包，玩具店里闪闪发光的金色狮子，服装店里没有破洞的衣服。

“等我当上向导，这些都会有的吧。”

他父母在他十二岁时就把他卖给一家当地的富户当上门女婿了，而那一家，就是杜煜家，杜煜姐姐天生有点残疾，为了有个人照顾，杜家这才狠狠心花了钱买了翟潇闻进来，看他也还是个孩子，便只让他做点轻活，每天能吃到东西，倒也还算好过。

再过了三年杜家大女儿还是病死了，也就没有必要再养个闲人，翟潇闻又被赶了出去，在快饿死的时候，是杜煜从家里偷出东西来给他吃，他每天就躲在杜煜农场后面的栅栏里，等着杜煜给他带一小碗饭和几口菜。

杜煜早早的便因为卓越的天赋被选进了哨塔，成为预备哨兵，翟潇闻就会在他训练的那个塔下，安静的待着，等着杜煜点亮高塔顶端的灯火，翟潇闻就知道是杜煜来了，杜煜会把挣的钱给他，让他能活得下去。

每次翟潇闻讲这些事的时候，语气比笔者的描述都平淡，仿佛说的是别人的故事。

经历了那么多风雨飘摇，他的眼睛还是亮的，他还是那个调皮可爱的小公主。

翟潇闻的命运只是50个附属区千千万万个孩子的缩影，只是他选择了一直笑着面对，毕竟生活已经那样苦涩，再不笑着看的话，还怎么活下去呢。

被宣布和杜煜一起进入饥饿游戏那天，翟潇闻就已经做好了痛痛快快回报杜煜一次，然后自尽的准备。

“我想过我是怎么死的，但我不想死在你手上。”翟潇闻看着那把水果刀，对进来的杜煜讲到：“不过，至少我们是同一天离开这里的，说不定下辈子还能托生在一起。”翟潇闻还在笑着，仿佛这是他唯一的表情，但是，这份笑依然那么真挚，就仿佛迎接他的，不是死神的镰刀，而是天使的亲吻。

听到他的话，了然两人命运的杜煜，早已泪流满面。哨兵只是身体机能比正常人更强，而在情绪控制上，他们甚至还不如普通人，所以才需要向导。

“杜煜，等我也进入高塔的那天，我们一起做成功人士好么？”杜煜永远记得那个在高塔下向他高呼的男孩子，那个笑容，曾是他无数个被打倒被训练折磨的痛不欲生的夜晚，唯一的支撑。D区哨兵一向不重视天赋，而是直接训练强化，杜煜的天赋只够他走到B级哨兵，而不断地训练，和翟潇闻的约定，让他来到了S级。

而他那么辛苦的训练是为了什么呢？是为了残忍的杀掉那个他最爱的人么？

翟潇闻站起来，用袖子擦去杜煜的眼泪，双手慢慢的解他的扣子。

“哭什么啊，我们一直都只拥有彼此，现在也一样。”

虽然翟潇闻这样安慰着杜煜，可是，他的声音也已经有了些许的哭腔，眼泪已经打湿了他的眼眶。

（十三）

这个游戏里，向导虽手无缚鸡之力，却比哨兵更好活一点。

因为这个游戏里，一旦杀死向导，哨兵无法得到安抚，就会迅速暴走，使得游戏模式由大逃杀变成所有人组队刷副本，但是刷完副本之后，游戏还是得回归到大逃杀，这其中不知道要耗费多少时间，供给就那么多，大家的时间都耗不起。所以，除非是特别严重的情况，一般的哨兵在抓到落单的向导之后，如果没有确认他的哨兵已经死亡，短时期内不会将向导杀死，而是用作给自己哨兵的小甜点或者吸引其哨兵来救，再进行哨兵的决斗，不过，由于这时候，被救的向导精神力已经很弱了，一般胜负都不会有什么变化，来的哨兵基本等同于送人头。

这样的规则因为高嘉朗和孙圻峻的天赋，在今年变的有所不同。失去哨兵的向导与失去向导的哨兵，或者说，任何的向导与哨兵，在遇到这两人的时候，只要两人愿意，都有重新签订契约的选择。

只是高嘉朗对刘也一往情深，他完全可以杀光哨兵，吸纳所有的向导之后和余承恩硬拼决定比赛胜负。而当下，他却一个都不愿意接触，选择了一条最难的，却最能讨好刘也的道路。

而孙圻峻，则是这个岛上最不怕落单的人了，对于其他向导来说，落单意味着成为其他哨兵免费的甜点，而对于孙圻峻来说，他的甜点从来不是免费的，甚至要付出高额的代价，他巴不得每一个哨兵都吃一次，可是各家向导之前或多或少都做过功课，也都不傻，不会放着自家的哨兵跟孙圻峻呆在一起。

第一个夜晚就这么过去了，看来是第一战战死的人太多，首都人尚且不想搞什么花样，或者说，第一天，大家还不至于渴死或者饿死，身上的补给，也还不至于因为生理需求而相互屠杀，在黑夜进行狩猎。

守最后一班夜的张颜齐看着太阳从东边一点一点爬起来，终于放下了提到嗓子眼里的心。林子里的鸟儿叽叽喳喳的，清晨的露水香很是提神，混杂着泥土味与向导素的味道，大家都睡得很浅，晕晕乎乎的，居然有点恍若隔世，仿佛觉得是来春游了一趟。

高嘉朗从武器包里抽出一把弓，拉箭上弦，咻咻几下，就提着四只肥美的鸟回来了。

“白天不知道会发生了什么，我们早上吃好点，路上都不会饿，大家不要嫌弃油腻哈。”他耐心的解释道，众人点点头。他抽出小刀开始在河边剃毛清理内脏，一团一团红色的东西被掏出来，顺着清澈的小溪，流往不知道的地方，血腥气居然有点甜丝丝的，被掏出的红色内脏如同一块块西瓜糖，让人一时有些忘记了这些东西，其实是另一种生命。

张颜齐已经生好了火，烤肉的香气很快让他们都从噩梦中清醒了，那一层薄薄的皮下的脂肪，在火焰的炙烤下，变成滚油，一点一点冒出来，刺啦刺啦的。高嘉朗细心的用小刀切下鸟大腿处最精细的肉，拿出这里最珍贵的东西——一小壶食盐，轻轻撒了一点，又倒出一小杯水，端着来到刘也面前。

“雅雅，吃点东西吧。”高嘉朗单膝跪地，一点一点的喂着刘也。此时的刘也经过一夜的休息，神色已经好了很多，只是腿上的伤愈发严重，高嘉朗喂完刘也，又小心翼翼地开始给他换药，慢慢解开纱布，腿上的伤口已经开始有些溃烂了，高嘉朗用水冲洗，酒精消毒之后，又慢慢缠上新的纱布，这才完事。将刘也安顿好后，到剩下四个人那里，捡一口剩的吃了。

“还有多远？”高嘉朗摸摸任豪的头，很显然，向导与哨兵之间的关系已经开始起作用了，高嘉朗无微不至的照料，这顿来之不易的大餐，哨兵向导之间的精神沟通，共同作用着，此时的任豪，对高嘉朗已经不太抵触了。

“不远了，昨天我们安营之后，他们也安营了，我们只要现在赶过去，趁他们还没走之前赶到，能缩减不少距离。”任豪一边帮忙收拾东西，一边讲道。

“那赶快走吧，也不能一直呆在这里，这些内脏，烤肉，过一会，就有别的什么要来了。”高嘉朗背起刘也，又踏上了寻找李鑫一的道路。

天空却在这时候，传来一声巨大的炮响，重重的砸在每一个心上。

“吃错什么东西了吧。”姚琛试图安抚大家。

又是一声炮响，这时候众人才觉得有些不对，看来是真的发生了什么。

最后一声炮响，空气再次陷入安静。

“L区 24区 17区 out”甜美的声音再次响起。如果非要问饥饿游戏的参赛者，死神的声音是什么样的，那肯定是这个女孩子的声音。

看来，一场针对向导的屠杀刚刚发生了，按照最初的站位，大概率是几个失去哨兵的向导临时组队，但是遇到了另一个哨兵，一番奸淫之后，考虑到补给的数量，最终不选择留下他们的活口。这样的事情总会发生，即使是物资丰富如高嘉朗他们，省吃俭用，身上的物资，也只够7个人吃5天，五天之后，就要抢东西了。

而死神的声音刚结束，姚琛敏锐的听觉似乎捕捉到了什么，他示意众人停下，依稀之中，能听到什么东西掠过草丛的声音。

众人将补给放下，张颜齐把长剑换成弓，高嘉朗抽出双刀，示意背上的刘也抱紧他，姚琛让任豪和周震南站在他们三个中间，周震南也感受到事情不对，害怕的拿出小刀，任豪也抽出那把匕首，双手握着，一脸惊慌的看着周围。

有什么东西快速穿过灌木的声音，风吹动着树叶，哗啦哗啦的，周围安静的可怕，像是暗处，有无数双眼睛，盯着他们一行人。

“是狼！”姚琛看着草丛中飞出的灰色野兽，大喊了一声，张颜齐搭弓射箭，灰狼落地，可是，熟悉这群动物的高嘉朗清楚，这只是一只领头的，还没等众人反应过来，迅捷的身影已经陆续向众人扑来。

高嘉朗身上背着刘也，不好主动移动，只得被动防御，手起刀落，仿佛一座坚固的城池，几只灰狼已经陆续瘫死在地上。张颜齐还在不断搭弓射箭，不知是箭术长进还是周围敌人实在太多，竟也是箭无虚发，姚琛的三角戟也使得风生水起，不一会周围已尽是狼尸。

可是，狼的数量实在太多，慢慢的，也有些招架不住了。

几只灰狼已经走到内圈，只见一个血盆大口，张着一口锋利的獠牙，瞪着一双令人畏惧的黑色眼睛，向周震南扑来，周震南吓得大叫一声，闭上眼睛拿起自己的小刀就要捅，却听见一只弓箭穿过得声音，灰狼倒在周震南面前，周震南这才睁开眼睛，他已经吓出了眼泪，回头看看，张颜齐对他露出了一个微笑。

“没事，有我在。”

狼的数量越来越多，张颜齐的弓箭射完了，便拿起一把长刀，姚琛也换了效率更高的长矛。可是，纵然周围已经躺满了灰狼的尸体，向他们进攻的狼群依然没有任何减少，越来越多的狼群铺了上来，三个人拼命保护着中心的向导，却逐渐体力不支。

已经有一只狼咬伤了张颜齐的手臂，他只能换单手持剑。。

眼看已经无路可走，高嘉朗赶住一个狼群进攻的空档，轻轻放下刘也，用眼神示意了一下任豪，任豪明白了他的意思，牢牢抱住刘也。

高嘉朗别了别脖子，将身体伸展开来，如另一只狼般，冲进了狼群。

任豪看着这位与自己刚刚结合的哨兵，就像血色中开出的一朵花，一副双刀，在高嘉朗手中出神入化，瞬间扭转了局势，狼群的主力放弃了进攻剩余五人，全部向高嘉朗扑去。而朗哥，即使招架越来越多的狼群，依然面不改色，同时似乎还在在寻找些什么，突然之间，他嘴角露出一抹狡黠的笑，拔出腿上别的飞刀，向右侧的一片灌木扔去，只听见结实的一声，似乎插中了什么。

狼王一声长啸，死在高嘉朗的飞刀之下，狼群一时间失去统领，四散逃去。

高嘉朗在完成一波单刷狼群的操作之后，气都没喘一个，就来查看刘也有没有受伤了。一旁的张颜齐知道这一波自己和姚琛又被血虐了，只能默默一个个拔出狼尸里的弓箭，擦干净血迹，以便再次利用，姚琛在检查周震南和任豪有没有受伤。所幸除了张颜齐被咬了一口姚琛被抓了几下外，向导并没有受伤，两人的伤势对于哨兵来说也是并无大碍，处理好伤口之后，几人继续上路了。

“朗哥，你好强啊。”任豪最终忍不住，说了一句。

高嘉朗背着刘也，走在最前面，头都没有回，只问了一句：“还有多远？”

“他们都没有移动，估计是打算守株待兔，就一公里左右了。”任豪看他并无提及刚刚的事情的意思，也没有继续说下去。

在这种环境之下，人总是对强者有一种畸形的崇拜，在哨兵与向导之间，这种崇拜更为明显，会逐渐转化为两人的羁绊，变的愈发暧昧。

（十四）

所谓的野生动物，不过是首都人创造出来增加综艺效果的产物罢了，屏幕前的首都人，看着被撕碎的向导或哨兵，或者看到高嘉朗这么无畏的战神，大概都不会记得血肉模糊，反倒有些畸形高潮吧。

但不是所有人，都有高嘉朗这样的人保护着的，大部分的哨兵和向导，在面对野生动物的围攻时，逃跑就是最好的选择，前提是他们跑的掉。

孙圻峻检查了检查地上躺着的三具新鲜的白骨，还有几丝肌肉纤维挂在上面，旁边的火苗都没有完全熄灭，看来刚死不久。

“这三个可怜的向导，应该是刚被食人鸟攻击了。”孙圻峻起身，示意蔡正杰拿走他们的背包，里面还有几块压缩饼干和一瓶水。

“那我们岂不是。”何洛洛看着眼前人的惨状，不禁担心起来，一把抓住了焉栩嘉的袖子。

“这里才是最安全的地方吧，每片区域只会被攻击一次，既然这里刚被攻击，短时间内应该不会再有什么东西了。”焉栩嘉似乎非常清楚首都人的心理，孙圻峻听到他的分析，满意的点点头。

“但是，来这里抢补给的绝对不止我们一队。所以这里也不见得有多安全。我们还是赶快撤到另一个安全的区域去吧。”孙圻峻提议到：“只是，哪个区域是安全的呢？有谁方向感比较好么？”

正当众人犯愁时，天空中突然落下一个降落伞，降落伞下挂着一个小盒子，直直的落在孙圻峻手上。孙圻峻拆开盒子，里面是整个岛屿的地图。

这个补给，也太大了，看来外面支持他的富豪，真的不少且很舍得花钱。

不过夜可以理解，毕竟，昨晚他在饥饿游戏的转播中，第一次贡献了3P的精彩桥段，粉丝瞬间暴涨氪金，也是可以理解的。

“他真的好会啊。”何洛洛的神情瞬间低落了下去，感觉自己好像很废物，也没有什么吸粉获得补给的方法。

“谢谢大家。”孙圻峻对着天空比了一个大大的爱心，他太了解这些人喜欢看什么了，给他们素材，他就能拿到补给，就比别人多一丝活下去的机会。

他展开地图，仔细端详着：“所以，我们现在是在热带雨林区，我们出发的补给沙滩是在岛的最东边，大家的选择无非是沙滩边上的森林草原区和热带雨林区两个，而且按照这个距离，一天的时间，大家应该都还没有走出去，如果我没有猜错，这两个区应该都遭到了不同程度的野兽攻击，只不过草原那边的人活过来了，现在我们只要往森林草原区走就好了。”

“可是，这样不会很容易撞见别人么？如果他们正好走出来，那岂不是。”何洛洛也想分析，提出了自己的见解。

“那就只能PK一下咯。”孙圻峻笑的像个没事人一样，何洛洛想到这些事，却不寒而栗。

“宝宝，你有没有听到什么声音啊？”任世豪问孙圻峻，孙圻峻一脸疑惑地摇摇头，但是哨兵的听觉总是比他们要好，他也开始警惕。

“我好像，听见了熊的声音。”任世豪说道。

“那我们还等什么，跑啊！”孙圻峻大喊一声，拉起蔡正杰就跑，任世豪可能还没意识到事情的严重性，但是听到孙圻峻的命令，只能跟着跑。何洛洛和焉栩嘉也被这突如其来的一声吓了一跳，不过两人都觉得孙圻峻在这方面是行家，只能跟着跑。

任世豪没有感知错，他们的身后，两头巨熊，正盯着他们，当他们跑起来的时候，巨熊也开始了它们的猎物狩猎计划。

天空传来接连两声炮响，何洛洛担心的四周看，发现自己的骑士还在守护着自己，这才放下心来，继续向前不断跑着。

女死神的声音再次传来：“23区，out”

五个人拼命跑着，奈何哨兵背着补给，两个向导本身也跑不快，很快就被熊拉近了距离，何洛洛已经感觉自己能感受到两只灰熊的呼吸了，一只灰熊奋起向他扑来，他大叫一声，一只弓箭射中了大熊的眼睛，何洛洛此时已经一把鼻涕一把泪了，转头看，焉栩嘉正拉弓，准备瞄准了另一只准备扑过来的熊。

熊却一下子转变了轨道，向一旁的孙圻峻扑去，孙圻峻面不改色，起身对着那只熊的肚子就是一拳，赶来的任世豪一刀砍下去，殷红的鲜血飚了二人一脸，那只熊却没有死透，仍然像孙圻峻扑来，焉栩嘉终于瞄准，一箭射中它的眼睛，大熊身体抽搐了一下，躺倒在地上。

孙圻峻有些懵，双眼瞪的很大，嘴唇不断颤抖，抹着身上的鲜血，仿佛有些神经，又赶紧跑到海水边上，一遍一遍地，将血渍洗掉。何洛洛已经是个泪人了，趴倒在焉栩嘉怀里，大声地哭着，焉栩嘉也只能牢牢抱住他，用手摸着他的头，嘴里不断念叨着：“没事啦，我会一直保护你的，别哭了，哭起来不好看。”一类的话，何洛洛哪里听得进去，当一只体型是你四倍的东西向你扑来，还张着血盆大口时，它身上刚杀完人的腥臭味都还在，任凭是谁，从那一关走一步出来，都要缓一缓吧。

天空又是四声声炮响，每响一炮，何洛洛全身都会颤抖一次。

“12区，T区 out” 这个女人的声音每一次都变得更甜，却每一次都让人更毛骨悚然。

“第一次安全区域变更结束，当前剩余人数37人，其中向导21人，哨兵16人，一共14对。现在开始为大家发放补给，在岛的最北面，有一个湖泊，湖泊旁边的草地上，有剩下37人，每个人，当前最需要的东西，请大家前往领取。”

（十五）

“李鑫一离我们还有多远。”高嘉朗听到发放新补给的事情，断定这里面一定有刘也能用的药，但是前去补给这一件事必然是危险重重，虽然为了刘也他什么都愿意做，但是如果能先找到李鑫一，说不定会好很多。

“他就在方圆200米内，但是为什么，看不到他们的身影。”任豪也很着急，他很清楚，虽然他是S级向导，但是想一个人控制高嘉朗还是不行的，万一刘也有什么三长两短，他根本控制不了高嘉朗，到时候他必然暴走，自己一定首先被粉碎，所以，他比高嘉朗更急切的想要找到李鑫一。

周震南指指众人面前的瀑布，任豪走近点，感受了一下，点了点头。

高嘉朗二话没说，放下刘也后，直接赤手攀上了瀑布的崖壁，张颜齐想跟上却被任豪拦下。

“给他一个表现的机会吧。”

高嘉朗看着攀爬处，有几块的苔藓明显被抹去了，看来是确实有哨兵曾攀爬过，苔藓被抹去的痕迹在瀑布的三分之二处消失了，如果有山洞，那估计就是在这里的左侧了。

高嘉朗向左奋身一跃，在经过一层薄薄的水浇灌之后，落地在一个山洞的入口，甘草的向导素气息从里面不断散发出来，高嘉朗犹豫了一会，似乎在想些什么，可是，外面的刘也，嘴唇已经连血色都没有。想到这里，高嘉朗咬紧嘴唇，向山洞里面走去。

“对不起，我爱他，所以，没有别的办法了。”高嘉朗默默地对着洞里的黑暗说了一句，拔出双刀，锋利的剑锋在水光的照耀下，露出一股寒气。

瀑布里传出一声大叫，与水声一起，重重的砸在地上，任豪低下了头，眼眶湿润了，张颜齐把周震南搂在怀里，用双手捂住周震南的耳朵，竭力不想让他听到。

两分钟后，天空传出一声炮响。

又过了一刻钟左右，死亡女神的声音响起。

“K区 out”

高嘉朗抱着昏迷的李鑫一，从洞口跳了出来，眼眶红红的。他将李鑫一放在地上，然后慢慢解开刘也的止血纱布，露出溃烂的越来越严重的伤口。高嘉朗抱起李鑫一，用舌头放肆的吮吸着李鑫一的后颈，一股浓厚的药草香散发了出来，舔完李鑫一的腺体，又去轻轻舔舐刘也的伤口，来来回回，循环往复。

每舔一下，刘也都会疼的浑身发抖，高嘉朗满脸心疼，却也不得不进行下去，等到向导素全部涂满刘也的伤口时，他已经疼的昏了过去，这一路上，刘也本就是依靠强大的精神力在支撑，连话都说不出口，这一次，或许可以痊愈了吧。

高嘉朗耐心包扎好刘也的伤口，抱着已经昏死过去的刘也，呆呆的望着天空，也不知道在想些什么，至于李鑫一的工作，就交给任豪去做了。

众人最终决定放弃湖边的补给，那里不知道要发生多少杀戮的故事，既然李鑫一的哨兵选择了这个瀑布避难，这地方必然是安全的，他们也应该能在这里熬到刘也恢复，李鑫一做完思想工作。

姚琛拿出三角戟，开始在水里叉鱼，不过很显然，用三角戟狩猎和用它叉鱼并不是同样的难度，他试了好几次，总是失败，最后干脆放弃直接别起裤子，自己下去抓，这才有了七人的晚餐。

又到了傍晚， 这座模拟的孤岛，总是晴的让人觉得连连称奇，天空中一片云都没有，不过这样也好，下雨了，猎人就会出动了。赤红色的霞光如同一桶油漆，直接泼在众人脸上，他们坐在火边，安静地等着晚餐烤熟。

刘也缓缓睁开眼睛，望着周围的一切， 腿上的伤已经痊愈了大半，他的精神力也在逐渐恢复，夕阳渐渐落下，天边的火红将蓝色的夜空烧成紫色，耳边瀑布的声音还很大，高嘉朗一个人坐在一块大石头上，呆呆的望着远方，另一边任豪正和李鑫一说着什么，火堆旁，周震南姚琛张颜齐三个正在烤鱼做饭。

随着他精神能力的逐渐恢复，他又重新和高嘉朗架起桥梁，只是这一次，他想喊一次。

“高嘉朗！”

刘也习惯了用全部的力气，却没想到这一次身体早已恢复，声音变得很大，剩下的六个人全部回头看着他，刘也意识到了，一下子羞红了脸。

这段时间自然是属于他们俩的，剩下五个人都没有要打扰的意思。

高嘉朗一个激灵起身，向刘也走来，刘也自己艰难着想要自己站起来，刚刚立起身子，就有点摇摇欲坠了，高嘉朗连忙过来扶住他。

“刚上完药，能不能走路啊就走起来了。”高嘉朗看着摇摇欲坠的刘也，一脸担惊受怕的样子。

“好多了，我的精神力也基本快恢复了，咱们得去感谢鑫一一下。”刘也说着就要往任豪和李鑫一那里去。高嘉朗看拗不过他，但是又不放心让他走路，便左手直接抄着刘也的腿，一个公主抱抱起了刘也。

“你干嘛呀，放我下来，我要慢慢走起来才能恢复。”刘也一下子羞红了脸，开始扑腾起来，高嘉朗却没有要放下他的意思。

两人走到任豪和李鑫一面前，高嘉朗这才把刘也放下来，刘也看着两人，一时之间也不知道该说些什么。

“谢谢你，鑫一，如果今天不是你，我可能就要死在这里了。”刘也缓缓对李鑫一说道：“我们做的事，我知道你一时半会很难接受，但是跟着我们，总能活下去的。”

“不是，也哥，情况比我们想的要简单一点。”任豪看着满面愁容的刘也，慢慢的说道：“只是，怕你听了会不高兴。”

“没事，你们说吧。”刘也强勉着露出笑容，高嘉朗进山洞时，只有一个人发出尖叫，而那个人显然不是李鑫一，而面对一个SS级哨兵，一个向导为何如此安静，奇怪的征兆早就让刘也有些不好的预感。

这是一个很长很长的，有关暗恋的故事，讲一个向导，从进入高塔开始，就听着另一个哨兵的传说，然后一直努力提升自己，想要有一天能够配得上他，一起并肩战斗，结果两个人却被一起抽到饥饿游戏，且有不同的搭档，只能为敌，却又发现哨兵可以拥有无限向导的故事。

刘也也曾担心过，高嘉朗这种男人，在给别人安全感上，简直完美，在这样的游戏环境中，如果真要增加向导数量，他自己的位置总是岌岌可危，所以他想尽快结束比赛，在这些人还没跟他真的培养出感情之前带高嘉朗出去，这样，高嘉朗还是他的。

但他万万没有料到，一场所谓的捕获计划，竟是猎物爱上了猎人，自投罗网。

而刘也的身体还没有完全痊愈，今晚的抚慰工作势必要交给李鑫一或者任豪了。

算尽人性，没算上人心。

“说好不吃醋呢？”刘也默默低下头，用精神力竭尽全力控制自己的眼泪。

“来吃饭啦！”姚琛大喊一声，高嘉朗依然用公主抱抱起刘也，这是这一次，刘也的手搭到了高嘉朗肩膀上，也没有扑腾了。

（十六）

“你刚刚能不能有点反应呀。”孙圻峻一巴掌轻轻拍在蔡正杰身上：“要不是我拉着你，你早被熊吃了。”看起来是重重地打了他一下，在何洛洛看来，倒更像是在撒娇。

“你能不能有点反应呀。”何洛洛开始学孙圻峻，轻轻地拍在焉栩嘉身上，孙圻峻本来就有非常浓厚的C区口音，何洛洛倒也学得惟妙惟肖，把三个哨兵都给逗笑了。

“跟你说正事呢，笑什么笑。”孙圻峻一脸娇嗔的扭过头，又开始打何洛洛：“你还模仿，刚刚也不知道是谁吓得眼泪都流出来了，就差大喊嘉嘉了。”

“是是是，我是菜鸡，我不行，刚刚那位一拳重击灰熊的男子汉，现在又在这里发什么嗲呢？”何洛洛看孙圻峻指摘他，倒也有一肚子料要分享。

“哼，刚刚要不是我们世豪，你们早没命了，不谢我就算了，现在还要来嘲讽我。”孙圻峻说着便往任世豪怀里靠，任世豪见状，连忙把孙圻峻搂了进来，脸上露出得意的笑，看着旁边的蔡正杰脸逐渐变色。

“行了，快走吧，再不走待会又不知道要发生什么了。”蔡正杰终于说了一句话，何洛洛自从见到他开始，就没怎么听他讲过话，现在终于听到他的声音，居然意外的很有磁性很好听。

听到这里，孙圻峻一下子从任世豪怀里跳出来，从后面一把骑到蔡正杰身上：“正杰吃醋啦？”说着就开始笑起来：“走吧走吧，我们往北边走，去拿补给好不好。”

“嘉嘉，你真的喜欢我这种类型的么？”看着远去的孙圻峻和他的两个已经被迷得神魂颠倒的哨兵，何洛洛长叹一口气。

焉栩嘉被这句话问的一愣一愣的，直接抱住了何洛洛：“没有，我留着你只是为了给自己增加能力用的。”可是这句玩笑还没开玩，焉栩嘉自己先笑了起来。

“你……你……”何洛洛知道他是玩笑，却正好说中了他的心事，他极力想挣开焉栩嘉，却又无法在体力上压过哨兵，最后只能用拳头轻轻捶他胸口。

“骗你的啦，既然老天把我们放在一起，一定是让我们走到最后的，你别想那么多了。”焉栩嘉说着把何洛洛放开，背起东西，开始追赶前面的人。

“我走不动了，你背我。”何洛洛显然还在生气，撒娇到。

“好好好我背你，你不嫌那个箭筒硌得慌就行。”说罢慢慢蹲下。

“咯不咯关你什么事。”何洛洛还在耍小性子，说着就骑到了焉栩嘉背上，对焉栩嘉这个级别的哨兵来说，背向导简直不要太轻松了，他很快追上了在前面行走的两人。

“我的妈呀，何洛洛，您是怎么做到把饥饿游戏玩成偶像剧的。”孙圻峻翻出一个大大的白眼，心理却暗自不妙，自己吸引哨兵的方法都被何洛洛学了去，想要控制焉栩嘉，越来越难了。

“要你管。”何洛洛假装生气的别过头，这一幕是他做给孙圻峻看的，想在这里活着不容易，提防未知的敌人很重要，提防已知的敌人更重要，虽然只接触了不到两天，孙圻峻对哨兵的吸引力他一清二楚，自己尚且没法和他这么高段位的人比拼什么，但是学着一点，总能留住焉栩嘉，而只要留住了焉栩嘉，就还有翻盘的机会。

迎面有一阵荷叶的味道，仿佛来到了某个池塘，焉栩嘉感到了身边异样的安静，蔡正杰和任世豪也都露出了警惕的神情，焉栩嘉将何洛洛放下，示意他可能又有危险，将一只箭架在弓上，随时等着来犯之敌。

一只弓箭唰的向众人飞来，焉栩嘉的箭也向箭飞来的地方射去，两只箭穿过风的声音让让何洛洛的汗毛一下子立了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

（十七）

对于肖凯中来说，余承恩就像是上天给他发的礼物。

圣诞夜，穿着正红的衣服，戴着一对小鹿角，瞪着一双小鹿般灵动的眼睛的那种礼物。

捧在手心怕捂坏了，抱在怀里怕躺累了，牵着又怕走丢了，所以只能背着，需要大范围活动就放下来，不需要就背着，摸着他紧实又光滑的小腿，听着他在耳边喘息，想说话，一回头，就能看见他小巧精致的脸，还随时能亲亲那小小的，却很有肉感的嘴。

就像一块怎么吃都不会腻的芝士蛋糕，挖一勺，尝一口，细腻的奶香洋溢在嘴尖，向导素的青草香，又仿佛是一道清新的点缀，让甜多了一丝爽凉，不至于过腻。

大部分时候不舍得碰他，享受一次之后，又爱不释手，恨不得长在他身上。

第一次见面的时候，肖凯中看着这个穿着白色长袖，外搭着正蓝色衬衣，双眼被一双白缎蒙住的少年，闻着他浑身散发的青草香，虽然已是春心萌动，但尚未感知到其SSS级向导的魔力。

而当他缓缓解下余承恩蒙眼的丝缎时，他瞬间明白了SSS级向导的能力。

这个词用了太多遍，可是除了它，也没有别的词能够精准的去形容那一刻的感觉。

一眼万年。

肖凯中望着那双小鹿一般的眼睛，仿佛一下子陷进无尽的森林，青草的味道，泥土的味道，雨水的味道，风的味道，树叶的味道，花的味道，小溪的味道，青苔的味道，卵石的味道……混合着呼啸着，向肖凯中冲来。

“请问，你是我的哨兵么？”

肖凯中已经深深沉了进去，却被一句话拉了回来，他见过无数向导，清纯的，性感的，可爱的，可是，跟这一刻的余承恩相比，那些人都像是污浊不堪的市井垃圾，混着脏乱与腐朽，散发着恶臭的味道，而余承恩的存在，就像是带走这一切，只留下一抹青草味道的微风。

肖凯中此时已是不知所措，只能痴痴呆呆的望着他。

余承恩轻轻的在肖凯中额头上吻了一下，用一双小巧的手，慢慢地解着肖凯中的白衬衫。

一颗，是上下蠕动，吞口水的喉结；两颗，是结实有力，充满弹性的胸肌；三颗，是棱角分明，性张力分明的八块腹肌；四颗，解至下腰，已是衣冠禽兽。他剥下那件白衬衫，肖凯中上半身全裸，散发着熟男的性感气息，一脸贪婪的望着自己。

轻轻掰开皮带的扣子，缓缓抽出，慢慢脱下裤子，一双有力的大腿，肌肉分明，带着些许绒毛的小腿，坚实有力，两腿之间，阴茎已经完全充血，顶着内裤，些许前列腺液已经打湿了前端，余承恩直直的盯着那里。

“你自己来吧，我真的不太会这些东西。”余承恩起身，安静地趴在床上。

此时的肖凯中已经颅内高潮，可是，望着眼前的尤物，兴致不仅不减，却大大增加，他感觉自己在失控的边缘，却又被余承恩牢牢的拉在安全线内，SSS级的向导，控制S级的哨兵，轻而易举，这样将他的精神放在失控边缘来回游走，反复刺激，肖凯中已是欲仙欲死。

他如同发疯了一般剥下余承恩的衣服，他的身体就如同那双蒙眼的绸缎一般丝滑，肖凯中放肆的舔舐着余承恩的脖颈，双手捏着他的胸部，将余承恩牢牢压在身下，在他的身体里来回抽插，而余承恩，也随着肖凯中的频率，一声一声的小声喘着气，粗壮的肉棒来回搅拌着他的穴口，刺激的疼痛已经让他余承恩流下了几滴眼泪，这反倒让肖凯中更加兴奋，加快了抽插的频率。

肖凯中再一次达到顶点，他气喘吁吁地趴在余承恩身上，两人均是满头大汗，白色液体从已经发红的穴口流出，弄脏了精致的天鹅绒被子。

向导与哨兵的关系真的很奇怪，很多时候人们都分不清，究竟是谁在操控谁呢，那个看起来，从生理到心理全部占据绝对主动权的哨兵，真的是两人关系主动的一方么？

（十八）

现在的时间，是饥饿游戏第二天的夜晚，场上还剩下13对哨向组合，其中包括带着三个向导的高嘉朗和带着两个哨兵的孙圻峻与周震南，野外，还有6个没有哨兵保护，下落不明的向导。

周震南看着太阳落下去，料到大部分人应该已经到达北边的湖泊，准备开始抢夺新一轮的补给了，他一边吃着烤鱼，一边清点着剩余的物品，他突然意识到，有一样东西，他们用的太快了。

“朗哥，我们，没盐了。”周震南摇了摇那一小瓶盐罐，里面白色的晶体已经半空了。

在这里生活，最重要的东西是淡水，首都人一向的游戏规则，就是你永远不知道那清澈的泉水里，飘着多少毒物，所以，张颜齐拿完武器之后，拿的第一个东西就是淡水处理器。然后其次最重要的东西，很多人以为是食物，实则不然，野外处处都是能吃的东西，但是如果没有食盐，没两天，身体就会因为盐分补充不足而失去能力。

但是，那座补给处，只有这一小罐食盐，游戏里大多数的食盐，都是依赖游戏外的首都人氪金发放进来的，而一小瓶食盐很贵，不是谁家都有粉丝买的起的，如果高嘉朗拿到了这唯一一瓶食盐，那么其他人都没有这瓶食盐，他们想活命，今天的补给必然有食盐。

“所以，我们还是得去那个补给区去一趟，或者，直接抢拿回来的人的盐。”姚琛看着跳动的火苗，缓缓说道。

李鑫一没有剩下多少补给，只有几块牛肉干和两瓶水，虽然是补充了补给，但是以后要多带一个人，而且以后野外的东西，有毒的会越来越多，想撑到最后，必然还是要再抢补给的。

这是个杀人游戏啊，不是荒野求生游戏，不杀人，活不到最后的。

“现在去来不及了，只能抢了呗。”刘也把一块木柴扔进火堆里，燃烧出噼里啪啦的声音。

火焰跳动着，映照着七个人彼此心照不宣的脸，热意就如同一旁的洪水，倾斜在他们身上，浇灌出暧昧的气息。

周震南率先拉走了张颜齐，这是今晚唯一一对锁定的对象，两人将剩下的修罗场交给了他们去决定，姚琛也感受到了自己存在的不适，三个向导一台戏，刘也和朗哥的感情自不必说，李鑫一的出现是出乎计算的，任豪的心态变化是意料之中的。

“我先去上个厕所哈。”姚琛决定尽早离开这个修罗场。

“我的伤已经好的差不多了，你要不介意的话，今晚我们俩一起吧。”刘也淡淡地跟李鑫一说，似乎已经做好了决定：“既然你是为朗哥来的，让你和姚琛你肯定也不愿意。”

“可是我是朗哥的向导啊，连续两晚上都跟别人，不太好吧。”任豪显然不太满意这个提议，但是考虑到刘也在高嘉朗心理的地位，只能就事论事。

“也是，你们也需要培养感情，这样高嘉朗才能更强。”刘也转头过去，用一双明亮如月光的眼睛盯着高嘉朗：“两个人你吃的消吧。”

高嘉朗一时不知道怎么回答，向导与哨兵的关系，可以理解为哨兵抢夺向导生长的精神力来维持冷静和身体运作，所以，向导数量肯定是越多越好。但是，由于这个过程本身是涉及到生理过程的，又有体力的消耗，如果向导等级够高，本来没必要一定要两个人，但是现在又出现了这种关系，如果不是两个人，被剩下的那个会很难往下走，因此也必须这样。

高嘉朗深知自己只想要刘也一个人，刘也也能从他的心灵链接中感受到，他露出欣慰的微笑，只要这个男人还有这份心，别的都无所谓了。

“别磨磨蹭蹭的了，再磨蹭晚了就不安全了。”刘也示意他赶快做决定。

高嘉朗拉起了任豪，他需要巩固自己的盟友。

“对不起啊，这段时间必须要这样来回交换。”周震南感受着在他身上舔来舔去的张颜齐，悄悄说了这么一句话。

“没事，一切都是为了活下去，我懂的。”张颜齐正把周震南的双腿架在自己肩膀上，听到周震南说话，停下了嘴上的动作，回了一句。

“这样下去不是办法，我们得找一个契机，离开才是。”周震南突然认真起来，这是他唯一能跟自己哨兵独处的时间：“最后只剩我们的话，你们两个定然打不过朗哥，我们找机会离开，结交新的同盟，或者利用他们三个向导的关系，尽快击溃他们，才是眼前的选择。”

听着周震南的分析，张颜齐有些吃惊，也有些感动，看来周震南是真的想带他们俩活着出去，至于三个人怎么办，那时周震南自己的选择，他愿意接受，但是周震南的这份心，证明了他对自己还是有爱的。

张颜齐本来就但心自己比不过青梅竹马之谊，现在看来，他对周震南的感情，有回应。

“要下雨了。”周震南看着天上汇集的云彩，晴了两天，首都人不会放过他们的。

（十九）

“是呱呱嘛？”任世豪将飞箭打落，焉栩嘉的箭也被人躲过，射在树上，孙圻峻看到弓箭，朝着箭来的方向，大喊了一句：“是我和洛洛啊，我们要一起去拿补给么？”

补给处只有三把弓箭，高嘉朗拿了一把，焉栩嘉拿了一把，夏之光拿了一把，目前还没有听到G区out的通告，所以来者大概率是夏之光和陆思恒。

荷叶香，陆思恒的向导素味道。

“是圻圻和洛洛啊，吓死我们了。”陆思恒牵着夏之光，从暗处里走出来，孙圻峻注意到夏之光的右肘受了点伤，也难怪刚才那一箭，像他这样的神射手，也没有射中。

“怎么了？”孙圻峻赶快抓住夏之光的胳膊，检查伤势：“正杰，快去把我们的药和纱布拿来一些。”他使唤着蔡正杰，可是何洛洛很清楚，他们根本没有抢到药包。

蔡正杰最开始只是愣了一愣，但是看着孙圻峻不断对他使眼色，也只能装模作样的找一找。

“看来是用完了，没事，我们一起去湖区，你们的补给肯定是药。”孙圻峻继续假意应付着陆思恒，虽然这里的演技很拙劣，但是陆思恒本身也不是个脑袋多么灵光的主，而且，看来两人并没有拿到很多食物，陆思恒的身体状态也不太好，居然激动的眼泪都快要流出来了。

“我们还有点饼干，先吃点垫着吧。”孙圻峻又回头示意蔡正杰拿点吃的给两人。

“怎么弄得啊？”在前往湖区的路上，孙圻峻一脸关心的问夏之光，显然，他还没有忘记自己的天赋，而夏之光，是个很好的猎物。

“我也不知道为什么，从我们逃出来开始，那个SSS的向导和他的哨兵就一直在追杀我们，形影不离的。”夏之光似有一肚子苦水，正好孙圻峻问，便开始倒了起来。

“原来我以为肖凯中自己擅长弓箭，是想要我们的弓箭，他们追上我们之后，我已经把弓箭丢过去，想换一条命了，结果肖凯中摁住我了之后，余承恩就看了我几分钟，又跟肖凯中走了，什么都没拿，也没杀我们，就是胳膊在和肖凯中扭打的时候被他的剑砍伤了一点。也不知道他们俩想干嘛，莫名其妙的。”夏之光喋喋不休地嘟囔着，孙圻峻却听出了不少东西，这个神秘的SSS的向导，实在有太多秘密没有解开。

眼前就是那片湖泊了，今晚天上的云很多，月亮都被盖住了，完全自然化的游戏场馆，暗的什么都看不见，用荧光标着每个人名字的小补给箱，在湖面上飘摇着，数了数数量，正好37个，看来他们是第一个到达这里的队伍，或者说，现在还没行动的队伍之一。

明天就是第三天了，这是一个分水岭，没有淡水的队伍将会陆续死亡，没有足够食物的队伍将会开始掠夺，加上白天的野兽侵袭，孙圻峻很清楚，这37个包裹里，必然散布着淡水处理器，压缩饼干，盐和万能灵药，甚至可能有折叠武器，今天暗夜又方便行动，绝大多数队伍，都不会放弃这次绝佳的，近乎免费的补给。

他们一定不是最早到来的那一批人，茫茫的黑夜中，必然藏着无数的猎人，正在虎视眈眈。

孙圻峻暗示大家都原地蹲好，不要暴露行踪，等着其他人先露马脚，毕竟他们手上有两把弓，远程作战更有优势。

过了大约有一刻钟，一个黑影快速跑到湖边，夏之光架上弓箭，孙圻峻却让他先放下，看看情况，毕竟对于其他人来说，拿到弓箭的三个人都不是什么好惹的队伍，一旦射箭，就容易被发现，这之后，发生什么就不好说了。

黑色的影子仿佛长夜里奔跑的恶鬼，但是看速度并不是太快，应该是个身体素质不行的向导，他纵身跃入湖中，却发出一声撕心裂肺的尖叫，隐约看见有烟冒出，那声尖叫划破夜空，何洛洛吓得闭上眼睛。

那个黑影在湖中扑腾几下，沉了下去。

天空一声炮响。

“B区，out”女生的声音仿佛阴魂不散的魔咒，飘在空气里。

“我的妈呀，那是一湖浓硫酸。”陆思恒战战兢兢地说。

（二十）

“第一次，你能不能在发狂之前，温柔一点啊。”

翟潇闻已经脱完了杜煜的衣服，他对这副健美的身体并不陌生，以前的杜煜，很喜欢在和翟潇闻舌吻的时候，在翟潇闻身上摸来摸去，当然，翟潇闻也自然会回礼回去，只是，真正正正的结合，今天是第一次呢，也应该是最后一次了。

杜煜还在犹豫，他知道这件事一旦开始，结果必然是死亡，他还想拖延一会时间，能和翟潇闻单独相处，可是，面对这个自己喜欢了那么多年的人，终于要得手的心情，身体是压不住的，他的哨兵潜能，也是压不住的。

“来吧，没事的，就像我们以前一样，只是这一次，我让你进去就是了，”翟潇闻猜出了杜煜的心思，但他心意已决，他双膝跪地，脸正对着杜煜的肉棒，尽力将嘴张到最大，一口吞了下去。

他一边用舌头在柱体上来回舔着，一边缓缓脱下自己的裤子，杜煜喜欢他只穿一件衬衫的时候，他说那样的翟潇闻，透露着一种淫乱的性感，所以，在解开衬衫的扣子之后，翟潇闻并没有将其脱掉，而是任由它搭落在身体上，遮遮掩掩的，迷离的情欲。

杜煜最终妥协了，最后的时刻，能和自己爱的人在一起，也是好事。他将翟潇闻缓缓抱起，放到床上，亲了上去，熟悉的温热感，熟悉的身体触感，翟潇闻两手搭在杜煜肩上，就像之前无数个小树林里的夜一样。

那小小的，粉红色穴口，在被杜煜的唾液润滑后，随着翟潇闻的呼吸，轻微的抖动着，杜煜将肉棒缓缓地插进去，一股温暖而潮湿的感觉慢慢地覆盖了他的下体，开始的地方很紧，待到深处，才逐渐松弛下来。

杜煜轻轻的抽插着，随着穴口的不断放松，频率也越来越快。

翟潇闻的向导素是橙花的味道，有点苦涩，却能在苦涩之下，嗅到甜蜜，嗅到阳光的味道，就像翟潇闻本人一样，苦涩的人生，永远乐观的笑。

等到杜煜的体液喷进翟潇闻的身体，翟潇闻才终于哼了一声。

“我是不是很糟糕。”杜煜将阴茎抽出，像一个做错事的孩子。

“也没有别人了，我也不知道。”翟潇闻翻过身来，用手摸摸杜煜的脸，这时的他，已经有点虚弱，却仍然笑着安慰杜煜。

“把那把刀给我吧，我没有遗憾了。”他给杜煜指指那把刀。

“可是闻闻，我好像，挺平静的。”杜煜检查了一下自己的精神领域，有些不可思议，这时的他，按照往年的惯例，应该等不到射精，就会暴走将翟潇闻杀死，可是，这时的他无比冷静理智。

翟潇闻也注意到了这点。

“太好了，我们又能多相处一天了。”翟潇闻不知道为什么，但是结果总是好的，他大笑着。

“要再来一次么，我会娇喘的那种哦。”他又变回了那个小公主。

杜煜也终于面露微笑，又扑到了翟潇闻身上。

之后就是见面会，训练，翟潇闻最后也只是个B级向导，但杜煜自始至终，都没有任何要暴走的倾向。

”或许，真的是因为，爱可以解决一切吧。”杜煜背着翟潇闻，穿梭在前去拿新发的补给的森林的路上，回想着饥饿游戏至今发生的一切，这样想着，露出了笑容。

“杜煜，我渴了，我想喝水。”趴在他身上的翟潇闻，小声说到。

“闻闻，再坚持一会，我们马上就有水了。”杜煜舔舔干裂的嘴唇，安慰着已经有些脱水的翟潇闻。

（二十一）

“怎么办，光光的伤，这瓶药我们一定得拿到啊。”陆思恒看着一湖吃人的硫酸，已经急的快哭了。

“总会有人第一个想到办法的，我们再等等。”何洛洛想要安慰陆思恒。

“我们所有的武器都是钢或者铁，即使用长一点的武器去捞，也很难捞到那么里面啊，而且，即使捞到了，稍微有什么差池，即使哨兵武力再强，也就命丧黄泉了。”孙圻峻分析到。

焉栩嘉突然说话：“孙圻峻，你看看你那个地图，附近是不是有个更大的湖。”

孙圻峻有些愣住了，一方面他不想让陆思恒知道他有地图，另一方面，他对焉栩嘉的记忆力表示惊叹，因为这个湖泊的北面，确实有另一个湖。

“那是一个海拔稍微高一点的湖吧。”焉栩嘉笑道：“你们看，这个小湖的北面，明显有一个河道，可能是中间有什么东西堵住了，如果我们顺着河道走，把堵住的东西清理掉，让大湖的水灌入小湖的硫酸之中，之后就可以拿东西了吧。”

“或者，等着明天那场大雨。”孙圻峻看着天上的乌云：“我们找一个地方等着，明天下雨，雨后我们再来拿东西。”

“浓硫酸遇水放热，这一湖浓硫酸，明天下雨，怕是能把这方圆一里的地方蒸熟了，而且，雨天行动也多有不便，也不知道这些补给，明天会不会收回呢。”何洛洛显然更倾向于焉栩嘉，陆思恒也想尽快解决这些事。

孙圻峻看拗不过两人，只能答应了：“只是即使我们放水，还是会有热气，你们也还是要小心，别被烫伤了。”

最终决定焉栩嘉，任世豪何洛洛三人去疏通河道，剩下四个人先后撤一公里，等着热气放完，再回来拿东西，并约定明早一起在上游大湖旁集合。

三个人围绕着湖边的树林，很快便找到了被封锁的河道，还是全自动的机械堤坝，旁边一个红色的按钮。

“你来摁，我来背我的向导，这个位置温度还是太危险了，摁完我们就往上游跑，好么。”焉栩嘉对任世豪说，任世豪点点头。

“3……2……1……”任世豪摁下按钮，机械的轰隆声，闸口打开，洪水如同肆虐的野兽，向下游狂奔而去，而背着何洛洛的焉栩嘉和背着补给的任世豪，也开始拼了命的，向河流流动的反方向跑去。

身后传来巨大的“刺啦”的声音，热浪如同一匹饿狼，扑倒了三人，焉栩嘉已经浑身是汗，何洛洛的汗水也打湿了衣服，豆大的汗珠还在不断冒出，可是，他们也不能停止奔跑，直到眼前出现那个更大的湖泊，三人才终于松了一口气，找个地方，歇息下来。

巨大白色烟雾在天边生气，伴随着不断翻涌的水蒸气，不断上升的温度，一时间，仿佛来到某个盛夏闷热的午后。

汗水已经完全浸润了众人的衣服，贴在身上，黏腻的令人难受，却也释放着不可言说的，人类最原始的情欲，何洛洛扫了一眼焉栩嘉，发现焉栩嘉也如同野兽盯着猎物一般盯着他。

黏腻，夹杂着汗水，无处释放的温度，任世豪自觉地走开了，他的小郡主，不知道还要等多久才来，好在孙圻峻的精神控制力对付A级哨兵绰绰有余，他才没有在情欲的催生中暴走。

以前的焉栩嘉总是对他很小心翼翼的，这次，是何洛洛第一次体验到焉栩嘉体内野性的力量，可能是他也意乱情迷了，一时之间，他竟然比焉栩嘉更渴望这种充满野性与征服的性爱。

他们两个人都很尽兴，焉栩嘉不知道成长了多少。

完事已是约三个小时左右的事，三个人又等了大约半个小时，终于看到了一身是汗，提着他们补给赶来的剩下四人。

所幸也就只是热点，并没有人受伤。他们终于拿到了补给，陆思恒给夏之光上了药，何洛洛打开自己的补给，里面也是一小瓶药。

“向导素强化剂，真是适合你的东西呢!”孙圻峻看着这一小瓶药，也不知是嫉妒还是真的替他高兴:“它可以短时间内提升你的向导素浓度，虽然可能会招来其他哨兵，不过对你来说，也就意味着你下次和嘉嘉做的时候，他的成长就更多了。”

何洛洛羞红了脸，把这一小瓶药藏到了贴身的地方。焉栩嘉拿到一小瓶盐，孙圻峻拿到一个净水处理器，蔡正杰和任世豪都拿到一包食物，陆思恒和夏之光两个人都是万能药。

“你知道么？我们过去的时候，周围的树都给烤焦了，也起了大火，真的是太可怕了，那烧焦的树啊，就像……”夏之光一边抹药一边跟焉栩嘉形容湖边壮烈的景观，焉栩嘉也只是听听，象征的点点头。

因为一湖的浓硫酸放热，水蒸气越蒸越多，汇在天空密密麻麻的云彩之上，越积越多。

雨，要提早来了。

（二十二）

热浪席卷的时候，精通饥饿游戏的刘也就已经猜到了硫酸这一招，也料到了雨的提前到来，于是他打消了高嘉朗想要再组队去拿补给的想法，在这个地方淋雨不是什么好事情，毕竟感冒药不是谁家的金主都买的起的，精神力，战斗力都会减弱，所以，千万不能淋雨。

周震南建议大家就躲到李鑫一原来躲的那个山洞里，等到雨停，由于治好刘也之后，他们当晚就一直在瀑布这里扎寨，这个洞穴确实是最近最好的躲藏地了，想在雨来之前再找一个住宿地不太容易，那个洞穴是最好的选择了。

只是那里面，还躺着李鑫一向导的尸体，即使李鑫一多爱高嘉朗，这个人的死和李鑫一也有一半的干系，住着总是心里会不舒服。

“走吧，都走到这一步了，还挑啥捡啥呢？”李鑫一倒是看起来一点都不在意，率先打破了僵局。但是大家都清楚他心里的感受，高嘉朗还是选择，先一步，把尸体顺着瀑布和河流扔到下游去，并清理清理了血迹。

怎么说，他对李鑫一的感情怎么样另说，李鑫一毕竟也是他的人了，很多事情还是需要照顾。

张颜齐先背着补给和柴火进去了，生一簇火，也方便照明，随后姚琛背着周震南上去了，高嘉朗一个一个背着自己的向导进去，姚琛和张颜齐再把剩下的补给带进去，顺便捡够了用两天的柴火。

谁都不知道，这场雨会下多久。

洞穴深处，有什么东西，缓缓睁开了眼睛。

张颜齐看着地上的白骨，不禁浑身发怵。

“鑫一，你是怎么在这个地方呆了一夜的。”张颜齐面露不可思议，显然，这个洞穴不止他们，但是李鑫一昨晚在这里扎营，居然没有发现什么。

李鑫一看到白骨也吓了一跳，他们昨天其实就只是在洞口有光的地方睡了一觉，只是听到高嘉朗他们的声音才往洞里面躲，他也不知道这个洞穴有多深，里面有什么东西。

高嘉朗从火堆里抽出一个木块当作火把，向洞穴深处照去，这个洞穴看起来很深，里面估计还另有道路，当然，也可能另有什么人，什么东西。

“我们走吧，再找地方，这里面真不知道有什么。”李鑫一有点害怕，一下子拉住了高嘉朗的手，刘也露出了一丝不悦。

“外面下雨了，我们出不去了。”周震南的声音十分冷静。

“没事，朗哥会保护我们的。”任豪说到.“我相信他。”

相比洞内未知的生物，眼前的四个人，似乎更加剑拔弩张，周震南偷偷观察着其余两人说话时刘也的表情，很显然，刘也不怎么高兴，可是也不好发作。

”走吧，我们总得弄清楚了，明天白天再休息也不迟。”周震南也抽起一个火把递给姚琛，姚琛先是愣了愣，然后接住了。

“开路吧，姚老师。”周震南用手拍拍他的肩膀，一手拉着他的一个哨兵，向前方，洞穴深处走去。

洞穴的周围，化着奇怪的壁画，有一种莫名的远古的感觉，又感觉像是某种仪式，有着强烈的神秘感。

“从杀人游戏变成荒野求生，今年又玩起了古墓丽影么？这是一年更比一年精彩啊。”周震南看着墙上装神弄鬼的壁画，毫不留情地吐槽到。

“你小心一点，要真是古墓丽影，每一步都有机关的，你别伤着了。”姚琛一边叮嘱周震南，一边用脚，小心翼翼地试探着。

面前是一条长长的，隧道状的路，姚琛捡起一块石头，向里面扔去，想用他的听觉捕捉些什么。

一阵巨大的哗啦哗啦的声音传来，洞穴里的上千只蝙蝠从如同深渊大口一般的洞穴里，朝他们飞来。

“快跑!”姚琛大喊了一句，手里的火把被蝙蝠打落，他就这样被完全吞噬在黑暗中。

张颜齐一个虎步抱起周震南就往回来的路跑，高嘉朗也意识到事情不对，拉起刘也就跑，任豪和李鑫一在后也跟在后面。

而当他们终于跑到洞穴口时，一直花纹老虎，正在他们生的火旁，舔着爪子，贪婪地瞪着他们。

“姚老师，姚老师。”周震南还在朝洞穴深处大喊，却已经没有那句他早已习惯的回复。

高嘉朗示意刘也退后，拔出双刀，向老虎冲去，张颜齐也抽出长剑，上去辅佐。

巨虎一爪子呼过来，高嘉朗用双剑交叉，这才勉强招架，他灵活移动，勾腰，翻身，双刀已经在老虎身上留下了许多道口子，张颜齐也趁其防御不力之时，在其背上重重的插了几刀，却总无法杀死它。

老虎仰天长啸，一把将高嘉朗和张颜齐推开，向向导们冲过来，高嘉朗连忙起身，老虎却已经奋身一跃，即将扑倒众人。

周震南闭上眼睛。

黑暗中，一把三角戟，从周震南身后，直直的插入老虎的胸膛，老虎扑腾几下后，终于倒下了。

已经满身是血的姚琛看着安全的周震南，嘴角露出一抹微笑。

“没事，我来了。”

说罢，直直地倒在了地上。


	5. Chapter 5

（二十三）

下雨了。

天本来就还是黑黢黢的一片，又遇上这场大雨，暗的见不到一点光，气氛紧张的可怕，就好像森林里随时可能冒出什么东西，提着厚重的镰刀，或者拿着一板斧头，重重的劈在你身上。

天空传来一声炮响，和雷声混在一起，都像是要索谁的性命。

杜煜看天色不对，早早地用芭蕉叶扎了一个斗篷，披在翟潇闻身上，这场雨带着大量的酸，落下的时候，滋滋啦啦的，烧灼了森绿的树木，冒出烟来。

杜煜想停下来等雨停，可是翟潇闻当前的情况，等不了那么多了，他们当初没有拿到净水器，选择的路又一路上都没有看到可饮用的水源，他们已经整整两天，没有喝水了，翟潇闻已经有些虚脱，他必须尽快赶到补给处，拿到淡水。

更重要的是，他感觉翟潇闻的精神正在逐渐衰弱，自己好像，越来越在失控的边缘徘徊。

越往前走，杜煜越是觉得不对劲，植物的数量越来越少，大量的树都仿佛被火烤过一般，死的死，烧的烧，叶子蔫掉了，无精打采的搭在枝干上，仿佛被蒸笼蒸熟了。

眼前就是存放补给的湖泊，杜煜并不知道焉栩嘉冲了湖的壮举，只以为是雨下的太大了，整个湖被冲的乱七八糟，各种各样的补给包四散在各个地方，按照这类补给只能拿自己的，不树敌的原则，场上差不多还剩了一半，杜煜匆忙找到自己和翟潇闻的，里面果然是一大瓶淡水和一个淡水处理器。

杜煜长叹一声，露出一丝释然的笑。

而雨夜的猎人，就在这个时候出现了。

杜煜感受到背后的人，连忙将身体反转，将翟潇闻的那一面背后，果然看到一个哨兵，正举着一把斧头，向他砍来。

杜煜用长矛的下部，挡住了来者的攻击，并迅速起身，抬腿就是一脚，将那人踢开。

一个普通的A级哨兵，杜煜平时打起来绰绰有余，但是此刻，由于翟潇闻精神力太弱，自己又有些脱水，杜煜已经感到有些体力不支，他又不能过度用力，那样就会导致暴走，翟潇闻未必能够控制住那个自己，到时候，所有的一切就功亏一篑了。

来者已经红了眼睛，爬起身又举起斧子向杜煜冲来，一道闪电劈过，照亮了那把斧子，露出令人生惧的寒光。

瓢泼大雨像是一桶一桶的大水，浇在他们身上，整个头发已经完全湿透了，雨水顺着翟潇闻那件简陋的芭蕉雨衣流在地上，像是一条河。

无论怎么样，他不能让游戏结束在这里。

恍惚之间，杜煜好像回到了D区那个黑暗的高塔，他刚进去的时候，每天都被打的伤痕累累，说一句话嘴角的血都止不住，可他还是会每天定时定点躲在高塔的窗后，背对着墙，忍受着剧痛，听翟潇闻讲外面的故事，听着他的笑声，仿佛一切疼痛都不重要了。

杜煜大手一挥，手中的长矛划出一弯圆月，袭击者被开膛破肚，鲜血溅在杜煜脸上，混合着雨水，把湖边沙地，染成了红色。

天空一声炮响。

“恭喜各位成功存活，目前剩余34人，其中向导20人，哨兵14人，12对玩家。”

女人的声音混杂着雨声，浇在这场比赛的玩家身上。杜煜给翟潇闻喂了几口水，然后马上背着他去寻找躲雨之处，孙圻峻一行人呆在湖边的大树下，勉强没有被淋得太湿，洞里的周震南，望着已经血肉模糊的姚琛，终于忍不住，大哭了起来。

漫长的饥饿游戏第二天，终于结束了

真正的饥饿游戏才刚刚开始。

（二十四）

“求求你救救他，真的，求求你。”已经哭成泪人的周震南，跪在地上，拉着李鑫一的手，不断地恳求着。

高嘉朗用石头堵住了通道，他们暂时摆脱了蝙蝠再来袭击的风险。

看着李鑫一一脸的无奈，周震南又转过身去求高嘉朗:“朗哥，求求你了，让鑫一救救他吧，看在我们一起出生入死的份上，看在我那天没有撒下也哥跑的份上。求求你们了。”

高嘉朗也只能叹叹气，姚琛也算他的半个徒弟，他又何尝不想救他，只是姚琛这已经被蝙蝠咬的全身血肉模糊，他们药材不够，即使鑫一愿意帮忙，他今天没有选择李鑫一，已没法提取李鑫一的向导素，而拖到明天，姚琛怕已是断了气。

“囡囡，你知道还有一个办法的吧。”刘也长叹了一口气。

周震南何尝不知道，只是，开不了口。

“鑫一可以么？”张颜齐最终选择做这个先开口的人。

听到张颜齐的话，周震南一下子回过了头，眼睛里的泪水还没有止住:“可是你们俩，不是……”

“我们都是你的哨兵，最后做出选择的是你，如果姚琛今天因为我的见死不救死在这里，你会记挂他一辈子，我赢的也不光彩，你也永远不会接受我。”张颜齐似乎眼角也有些红了，他何尝不想独占周震南，但是姚琛这样走了，就真的把周震南的心带走了，而他，留有一副躯壳，也没有意义。

而且，对于张颜齐来说，这个和他出生入死的人，他竟然也有了些许的感情。毕竟最初，他是一个除了攀爬好点什么都不擅长的哨兵，他的很多技巧，都是姚琛教他的，姚琛是他的老师，这也是他这些年一直暗恋周震南，却没有说的原因。

在他眼中，姚琛那样优秀的哨兵才配得上周震南，而自己，还需要进步。

李鑫一点点头，众人回避。

瀑布的水已经完全被酸雨破坏，每一滴用来擦拭伤口的水，都要经过过滤处理，所有人都赶来帮忙。

从上半身开始，用水冲洗干净伤口，然后张颜齐吮吸李鑫一的脖颈，再用舌头一点一点舔伤口，将向导素抹在伤口上，然后打上纱布。

一块伤口一块伤口，循环往复，直到姚琛身体的每一处伤口都处理好。

可能足足过了整个半天，姚琛的伤口终于处理完了。

李鑫一的向导素被过量提取，他已经有些虚脱，一把栽下，高嘉朗赶紧扶住了他，看着自己躺在高嘉朗结实的臂弯里，李鑫一微笑着，闭上了眼睛。

“让他休息一会吧。”高嘉朗抱住李鑫一，用手摸摸他的头，一脸心疼的样子。

张颜齐也已经累的不行，再处理完伤口之后，直接瘫坐在地上。

“谢谢。”周震南不知道该说些什么，只能说出这最简单的两个字。

“没事。”张颜齐露出一个释然的笑，躺在周震南大腿上，睡了起来。

周震南看着这个男人，胸腔随着呼吸起起伏伏，脸上困倦的表情逐渐舒缓开来。

这里的雨不知道要下多久，他们已经决定在这里多躲两天，等着姚琛伤好，反正他们的食物这些都还足够，第二夜的辛劳，他们也都很累很困，也就此好好休息，迎接接下来的比赛。

从他们杀掉饿虎开始，外面响了三声炮响，没有区域out，看来，雨夜，确实有猎人在行动，捕杀着失去哨兵的向导，也捕杀着哨兵本身。

第三天了，无知的少年早已尽数死去，剩下的32 个人，活过补给的抢夺，活过雨夜的猎杀，都已经逐渐习惯了这个世界的规则，也逐渐学会了利用这些规则。

第三天了，大部分的食物要吃完了，一场酸雨破坏了境内所有的水源，你永远不知道人为了活下去会有多疯狂，真正的杀人游戏，才开始呢。

（二十六）

“这场雨看起来短时间不会停的，我们不能一直呆在这里吧。”陆思恒他们经过了艰难逃生的一夜，已经精疲力竭，便提议休息，课当众人都休息充足了，这场雨却还没有停下。

这棵长在山坡之上，参天的大树，虽然为他们遮住了绝大多数的雨，却也把他们的视野万万全全暴露了，而且，随着硫酸热气的散去，空气也因为雨水变得越来越冷，何洛洛已经打了几个哆嗦，却又不能在这么明显的地方生火。

“我们得找个山洞躲起来吧。”焉栩嘉搂着已经冻的有些哆嗦的何洛洛，提议道。

“这里最近的山，也有三公里的路，还不一定有这样所谓的山洞，如果有，谁又知道里面藏了什么。”尽管孙圻峻也已经冻的直搓手，他依然冷静地分析着焉栩嘉提议的不足。

那三声炮响可不是好玩的，在雨天出去太不安全，淋感冒了又治不了成为任人宰割的羔羊，当下也只能在这棵树下等着了。

只是，他们的食物，如果还要分给陆思恒和夏之光的话，只够吃到今天结束了，无论明天雨停不停，他们都要开始狩猎了。

陆思恒检查夏之光的伤势，之前被砍伤的地方已经都痊愈了，他小心握着夏之光的手臂，反复确认着伤口。

“没事啦，我很强壮的。”夏之光看陆思恒不放心，摆出一副憨憨的笑说到，说完，还比了一个秀肌肉的动作。

“憨批。”陆思恒被夏之光逗笑了，骂了他一句。

“我是憨批也是你爱的憨批。”夏之光摆出一副我就是不要脸的神色。陆思恒害羞地推了他一把，却好像真的用了多大的力气，把他推倒了一样。

“嘉嘉，救我，我的向导欺负我。”夏之光又来搞焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉白了他一眼，不想理他。

“你们感情好好啊。”何洛洛露出羡慕的眼神。

“是啊，反正现在下雨，我讲给你们听吧。我和陆思恒好早就认识，他是我们区最著名的向导，能人工制造白噪音，经常出没在战场上，安抚那些暴走的哨兵。有一次，我不小心没控制住，就是他把我救回来的。”夏之光看何洛洛感兴趣，就开始跟他讲自己的故事。

“你还好意思提，你一个没结合的哨兵，发什么疯，肯定是看了不该看的东西。”陆思恒看夏之光要提旧事，竟然脸红了。

“你身材那么好，我会控制不住也是正常的嘛。”夏之光似乎是在回应刚刚陆思恒的话。

“所以，你……”何洛洛突然露出一丝八卦的笑。

“他当时可差点把我杀了。”陆思恒明白何洛洛已经清楚了过去的故事:“也不知道怎么就运气不好，被抽中饥饿游戏就算了，还又遇见这个人。”

“你甩不开我的。”夏之光又往陆思恒身边蹭。

“滚，小色鬼。”陆思恒又把夏之光推开。

看着卿卿我我的两人，躺在焉栩嘉怀里的何洛洛，移了移身子，贴的更紧了。

“好了，别腻歪了，雨小了很多，我们赶快找点东西挡雨然后换地方才是。”孙圻峻起来轰开了腻歪的四人。

再不走，再让他们吐露一会心意，这个盟孙圻峻就白结了。

蔡正杰冲出去，摘了许多大的芭蕉叶，几经摆弄，成了一件简易的雨衣，搭在了孙圻峻身上。

“看到了么，我们家正杰多厉害，不像你们的哨兵，除了说骚话，什么都不会。”孙圻峻有些骄傲地向众人比了比自己的雨衣。

不一会，穿着蔡正杰制作的雨衣的七人，迈上了寻找下一个营地的任务。

（二十七）

“想要他是么？”肖凯中还在训练的时候，看着荧幕上夏之光的照片，问余承恩。

余承恩点点头。

“好，那我们就先杀了他的向导，然后把他抢过来。”肖凯中坐在余承恩身边，将他一把拉入自己怀里。

“说好了，他来了也不能不管我哦。”肖凯中用手点点余承恩的鼻子。

余承恩依旧一脸天真无邪地看着他，仿佛听不懂他说的话。

这场游戏对于他们来说，简直就是单方面的碾压。但是，从起初发现高嘉朗不受余承恩控制时，肖凯中就已经觉得不太对，但是还觉得只是因为余承恩不懂得利用自己的能力，现在还是凭借天赋进行控制，便没有在意。

但是，后来发现焉栩嘉也可以逃脱控制后，肖凯中就开始头疼了。

不过，这场游戏还是很轻松的。余承恩就像一个大型的静止装置，走到哪里，哪里的哨兵都会缴械，而肖凯中本人，格斗能力战斗能力都很强，加上余承恩的加成，他已经觉得自己不虚高嘉朗，也是横行霸道，佛挡杀佛，鬼挡杀鬼，纵使被狼群围攻，他也应付自如，悄然避过。

只是有一点他放心不下。余承恩一直在找夏之光，而自己也只能跟着去找夏之光，而余承恩自始至终，都不告诉他他要找夏之光的原因。

起初他以为，SSS向导也是可以无限哨兵的，所以余承恩在不断的找自己想要的哨兵，然后杀掉他们的向导之后占为己有，但是，当他们终于抓到夏之光的时候，余承恩又只是盯着他看了几分钟，什么都没有干，就招呼着自己离开了，看的这几分钟，究竟是为了什么，也不知道。

这个向导身上有太多的秘密，多的连他的哨兵肖凯中自己都不知道，游戏开始到现在，余承恩也没说几句话，他也不好意思开口去问，就只能默默背着他，到处走。

“你能杀掉陆思恒么？”肖凯中正在苦恼这场似乎停不下来的大雨和充满疑团的向导，余承恩却突然开口。

肖凯中一时之间有些错愕，却还是只能机械的点点头。

“可是小余，如果不杀掉夏之光就杀陆思恒的话，你知道他会暴走的吧，整个游戏场的人都会追杀他。”肖凯中似乎不了解余承恩的意思。

“我的天赋是，关系重建。”余承恩缓缓说道，开始对肖凯中讲第一部分的自己：“我可以随意改变任意哨兵与向导的关系。”

依然惜字如金，却已让肖凯中不寒而栗。

“他们就在那里吧。”余承恩指指远处那一棵大树，下面的人影依稀可见。

“现在雨下的这么大，贸贸然冒雨就往那里走，你会生病的。”肖凯中看起来有些犹豫。

“你们当时拿到雨衣了是么？”余承恩突然扭过头，对一片黑暗说道：“一直躲在那里，多浪费你们当时抢到的这珍惜的雨衣啊，还是说，你们的哨兵，已经游戏结束了。”

肖凯中听到余承恩的话，恍然大悟，抄起巨剑就向余承恩说话的方向跑去。

两声尖叫划破天空，两声炮响紧随其后，余承恩默默地盯着那棵大树，盯着那棵大树下的人影，面不改色。

不一会，已经有些淋湿的肖凯中，拿着两件带血的雨衣，回来了。他用雨将雨衣上的血迹冲洗干净，然后脱下衬衣，挤了一把水，开始擦头发。

“我收拾一下就走。”肖凯中已经不知道这位向导是何方神圣了，连S级哨兵杰出的听觉都没发现的人，他一个向导，是怎么发现的。

“不急，有奖励。”余承恩看到树下的人影已经做好了离去的准备，竟然也不慌不忙，轻轻的笑了一下，缓缓解开了自己的扣子。

（二十八）

周震南透过瀑布，看向外面依然不停的雨，根据明暗程度判断，此时已是第三天的傍晚，经过了一天的休整，众人的体力都已经恢复了很多，高嘉朗将那只老虎开膛破肚，做了一件虎皮的地毯，众人又有火，过的还算安适。

只是躺在虎皮上的姚琛，虽然在鑫一的帮助和张颜齐的频繁换药下，许多伤口已经逐渐愈合，但是至今还没有醒来。

“囡囡，想什么呢？”张颜齐从后面搂住了发呆的周震南。

“没什么，我在想，这场雨什么时候能停。”周震南呆呆地回答道。

“姚琛他会没事的，有我，有鑫一，他肯定会没事的。”张颜齐当然知道周震南在想什么，他那么爱自己的向导，无论周震南说什么谎，他总能一眼看穿，他知道此时周震南尚且心有疑虑，除了这份安慰，也没有什么别的能给的了。

张颜齐将周震南抱到怀里，周震南也没有反抗。

雨落下的声音，一时之间有些浪漫呢。

两人正在瀑布前享受彼此的温暖的时候，张颜齐突然听到外面有什么声音。

“这个瀑布后面有个山洞，应该可以躲一躲。”一个陌生而又熟悉的声音。

张颜齐一下子警觉起来，赶紧放开周震南，让他往洞内走。高嘉朗听到声音，也示意他的三位向导往洞内站一站，保护好姚琛，自己拿起弓箭，对准了瀑布口。

两个人轻松的跳过瀑布，落在门口，高嘉朗的箭唰的飞过，前面的男子似乎感受到了，迅速举起一块盾牌，高嘉朗的箭，直直地插到盾牌上。

是个用盾牌的人。

“也哥，朗哥，是我，丰楚轩啊。”熟悉的6区口音，在座的人都露出了笑容。

已经淋湿的丰楚轩和牛超，站在洞口，笑的好像完全不怕里面这一波人一样。

“妞妞啊，吓死我了。”刘也见来者并非恶人，连忙笑着迎了上去，有信得过的同盟，总是一件好事，说罢便要抱住牛超，看他们浑身已经被雨淋湿了，便示意他们赶紧来烤火：“别淋感冒了。”

这两个人，曾经是所有向导和哨在兵那段黑暗压抑的日子里，最大的快乐源泉，所以任凭是谁，都会愿意和他们结盟的，而且在刘也看来，说句实话，两人都不是什么心机叵测的人，战斗力也还不错，不是威胁。

不是所有的向导和哨兵，都是严格按照被插入与插入分配的，牛超就是那个罕见的，应该成为插入方的那个向导，可是饥饿游戏是随机的，丰楚轩只是一个正常的哨兵。这样的两个人，结合的时候，就不知道要闹多少笑话了。

“姚老师这是怎么了啊？”牛超一边烤火，一边看着躺在地上的姚琛。

“为了保护我，被蝙蝠咬了。”周震南小声的嗫嚅道。

“正好正好，我跟丰楚轩新拿到的补给都是万能药，我寻思着我俩也没受伤，拿出来给姚老师用吧。”牛超一向为人仗义，丰楚轩也是，两人赶快拿出那两大瓶万能药，递给周震南。

周震南一时有些愣住了，激动的不知道说些什么，这些万能药一用，姚琛肯定能好了，只是，这份来之不易的礼物，他一时之间有些不知道怎么回应。

“还不快谢谢人家。”刘也看周震南愣住了，赶紧出来打圆场，帮忙接过药，递给张颜齐，让他再去给姚琛换药。

“不用不用，反正我俩也用不着，你们刚刚放过我们一马，就当我们的谢礼了。”丰楚轩倒是说话很直。

“都是朋友，说什么放过不放过的。”刘也笑着回应道：‘“在这里面都不容易，大家相互扶持一下也是应该的。”刘也说的仿佛他不知道饥饿游戏的规则一样。

“朗哥，这咋回事啊。”丰楚轩注意到了旁边坐着的任豪和李鑫一，他自然知道高嘉朗的能力，坏笑着问他。

“你臭小子给我滚一边去，咋了，朗哥我有艳福你羡慕啊。”高嘉朗也知道丰楚轩想说什么，倒也不避讳，反而是听到这句话的任豪和李鑫一，一下子羞红了脸。

这句话倒是提醒了刘也。

“他们要换药的换药，烤衣服的烤衣服，我们先开始吧。”说着拉起李鑫一，往洞穴深处走了走。

“反正今天姚琛也醒不来，要不，也带上任豪。”高嘉朗看着一脸失落的任豪，小声问刘也。

“你吃的消么？我们仨可都不好对付哦。”刘也存心想逗高嘉朗，他自然知道这个男人只是不想让任豪一个人难受，但是一次三个人，他自己都觉得有些荒诞的过头了。

“没事没事。”高嘉朗拉起任豪，跟了上去。

“旱的旱死，涝的涝死啊。”牛超很明显想到了自己被逼良为娼的经历，感叹了一句。

“你就是一普通向导，少想点花里胡哨的。”丰楚轩当然知道牛超什么意思，狠狠地推了他一把。

（二十九）（本章纯肉，涉及重口4P情节，可视作番外，跳过不影响剧情发展，算是给大家这么支持笔者的一个小福利，雷区可以选择跳过）

“来吧，从哪一个先开始呢？”刘也说是原配就是原配，他双手勾着赤身裸体的任豪和李鑫一，笑吟吟地看着高嘉朗，通过心灵链接，他能感受到高嘉朗此时心里，那份夹杂着羞耻与快感的混合情绪。

任豪轻熟，是一颗刚刚发红的水蜜桃，外貌是最好的，此时，正娇羞的像一个小姑娘，一脸粉红的躺在刘也怀里，望着高嘉朗。

刘也性感，是一颗已经发红熟透的蛇果，玲珑细腰，如雪一般的皮肤，一双妩媚如狐的眼睛，直勾勾的盯着高嘉朗，他倒是不怕，一边抱着一个，散发着禁忌的味道。

李鑫一健美，是一串青翠的葡萄，本来就一直在锻炼，身体结实，腹肌明显，倒是更像一个哨兵，但是这样一幅健美的身材，却又搭着小正太的脸和星星一般的眼睛，也是别有一番风情。

“再加一个囡囡那样的小正太，你是不是就人生圆满了？”刘也还在逗高嘉朗，却说得有道理，三个向导，三道口味完全不同的菜，那个憨批高嘉朗，纵然之前已经见过无数想到，这样极品的却没怎么见过。一个刘也就够他神魂颠倒好久，更何况是三个，身材相貌各不相同，却都是人间极品的向导呢。

微醺的海盐香混杂着夜来香的魅惑，又配上甘草味的自持清高，混成一股情欲满满的荷尔蒙的味道。

“他是个榆木脑袋，咱们自己先开始。”刘也说着，吻上了任豪的嘴唇，任豪似是有些娇羞，却一时有些沉醉在刘也柔软的双唇之间了。

刘也放开，两人晶莹的口水，混杂着，从嘴角缓缓流出，滴在紧致的大腿上。

“接下来是鑫一。”刘也说着又吻上了李鑫一的嘴唇，一边用手轻轻摸着李鑫一的腹肌，此时的任豪，看来已经有些意乱情迷，起身来，轻轻咬着刘也的耳朵。

刘也当然不想跟他们分享男人，他总要教这两个小朋友，什么是原配。  
，  
看着逐渐放肆起来的三人，高嘉朗已经愣住了。

刘也停下了，三人嘴角挂着口水，直勾勾地盯着高嘉朗。刘也爬了几步，跪在高嘉朗面前，拉开他的裤子，露出一根粗壮的，已经完全充血的肉棒，轻轻的舔了起来。剩下两个人见状，也爬了过来，分别舔着不同的地方。

高嘉朗此时已经有些控制不住，感受着三种完全不同触感的舌尖在自己的阴茎上舞蹈，痒痒的，湿湿的。他也控制不止，用手摁住刘也的头，直直的把肉棒往他嘴里深深插进去，扶着他的头来回动着，感受刘也嘴唇的触感，感受口腔里湿润的环境。

抽插了几次，高嘉朗将阴茎拔出，唾液混杂着前列腺液，滴在刘也身上，高嘉朗又将肉棒怼进了任豪嘴里，看着任豪一直秀气的脸庞，此时逐渐扭曲，却又充满快感，高嘉朗愈发兴奋。

“人家嘴小，你小心点。”刘也笑着说。

高嘉朗将肉棒抽出，任豪咳嗽了几声，像是刚刚已经抵到了深喉。李鑫一这时，已经自己上来，用嘴包住了他的肉棒，开始来回运动起来。

过了几分钟，高嘉朗最终还是没忍住，连忙抽出来，浓白色的精液，喷在了李鑫一脸上，而他却一脸满足。刘也笑了笑，开始舔舐李鑫一脸上的精液，任豪看着这样的刘也，也跟着上去。

“你就这点本事。”刘也擦擦自己嘴角的精液，对高嘉朗说道，他当然知道高嘉朗的本事，只是这样的场景，总是得说点什么，才能尽兴。

刘也一把扑倒了李鑫一，用自己的双腿把李鑫一的双腿分开，露出粉色的小穴，而自己的小穴，也因为背对着且双腿打开，就着样暴露在高嘉朗面前。

“进来吧，随便选哪个。”刘也继续挑逗着高嘉朗。

高嘉朗已经了然刘也的意思，他将任豪推倒，让任豪的脸正对着两人暴露的小穴，而自己，面对着任豪的身体，直接怼了进去。

“啊……”任豪脸色微红，轻声娇喘了一声，然后开始，用舌头舔刘也和李鑫一的小穴，给他们润滑。

三人的娇喘，混合着高嘉朗呼哧呼哧的呼吸声，回荡在洞穴中，刺激着不远处的周震南他们。

一股乳白色的液体从任豪的阴茎中喷出，高嘉朗拔出自己的肉棒，将任豪撇在一边大喘气，自己有怼进了在下面的李鑫一的小穴里。他一边拼命的抽插，一边吮吸着刘也的脖颈。刘也感受着高嘉朗身体的碰撞，而自己的阴茎，正和李鑫一的交错在一起，随着高嘉朗的抽插，来回摩擦。

刘也面色潮红，吻上了李鑫一的嘴唇，不一会，李鑫一也宣布缴械。

这就是刘也想让两个后来的人知道的，即使有你们两个，他，刘也，也永远是那个活到最后的人。

刘也从李鑫一身上起来，将高嘉朗推倒在地上，看着那根已经操射两人的肉棒，自己坐了上去，开始动起来。

本来阴暗潮湿，有些冷的洞穴，在肉体的碰撞与摩擦中，众人竟感到无比的热，汗珠纷纷落下。

“雅雅，我要射了。”高嘉朗看着在自己肉棒上来回摩擦的刘也，终于忍不住了。

刘也的整个脸已经完全变成了火狐红色，看来也已经高潮了。

“一起吧。”刘也勾下身，一边和高嘉朗深吻，一边让高嘉朗做最后的冲刺。

“啊……”刘也眉头皱了一下，然后舒缓开来，变成一抹笑。两股液体，从他们身体里射出，这一场修罗场，最后还是他获得了胜利。

“朗哥，牛批啊。”丰楚轩看着穿好衣服走出来的四人，一脸奸笑地对高嘉朗说了一句。

高嘉朗白了他一眼，剩下三人面色的潮红还没有褪去，看上去，倒让人怀疑是不是外面天晴了，已经有了夕阳的红色。


	6. Chapter 6

（三十）

“张颜齐。”黑暗中，有一个微弱的声音。

“姚老师醒了。”正在守夜的牛超，听到声音，连忙摇醒了周震南：“姚老师醒了。”

周震南本来还有些迷迷糊糊的，听到那句姚琛醒了，一下子精神了起来，其他人也都被牛超的声音吵醒，看到终于睁开了眼睛的姚琛，总算长舒了一口气。

周震南蹲在姚琛身边，看着满身伤口的姚琛，泪水又止不住的流了出来。

“哭什么？我这不是挺好的么？”姚琛强忍着痛，抬起胳膊擦擦周震南的眼泪。

“你好点了么？”周震南抱着姚琛的手，抿着嘴，强收着眼泪问道。

“反正从鬼门关回来了。”姚琛用手感受着周震南脸上柔嫩的皮肤，轻轻地说到。

“你刚喊我干嘛。”张颜齐看此时两人已经说的差不多了，才轻轻蹲到姚琛旁边。

“没什么，谢谢你。”姚琛看着他，脸上的表情十分复杂，似乎猜到了事情发生的经过。

“没事，应该的。你应该感谢牛超和丰楚轩。”张颜齐盯着姚琛的眼睛，那双刚从鬼门关逃出的眼睛，蒙着一层厚厚的雾，让人看不穿。

张颜齐轻轻咽了一口口水，心中默念到：“不可以的。”

李鑫一过来帮忙检查伤势，多亏牛超和丰楚轩的万能药，姚琛身上的伤正在加速愈合，要不了明天，就又是一个活蹦乱跳的姚琛了。

“我们就等到姚琛伤好了再上路吧，反正要要不了多久，估计明天就差不多了。”李鑫一说。

姚琛感受到自己的皮肤和血肉正在加快生长，闭上眼睛，被蝙蝠啃咬的噩梦仿佛还在上一秒，那种痛到每一寸肌肤的撕扯感，就像是生长在空气里的噩梦，随时钻进耳朵里。

当时的他，艰难的从黑暗中爬出来，看到的第一眼，却是一只扑向周震南的恶虎。

哨兵的本能，就是保护他的向导，大概那时的自己已经忘了自己全身上下密密麻麻的伤口，只想保护他最后一次，哪怕自己死了，还有张颜齐，陪着周震南走到最后，也无憾了。

也不知道那一击是不是用尽了全部的力气，但是肯定充满着对周震南的感情。

既然活过来了，那就好好活下去吧。

（三十一）

“杜煜，你刚刚，是不是杀人了。”翟潇闻此时已经恢复了正常，趴在杜煜肩上，小心的问道。

“那个人要杀你啊，我没有办法。”杜煜看瞒不过去了，只能小声回答到。

“那，我们可不可以，不杀人，就这样一直跑，等他们都自相残杀，我们就能活到最后了。”翟潇闻闭上眼睛，眼前还是那个人悲惨的样子。

“可是，我们现在，没有吃的，没有喝的，没有可以待得地方，还随时有可能被别人攻击，怎么能……”杜煜依然小声回答着。

“我知道，但是，可不可以，除非别人主动来，我们被迫防御之外，我们不要，主动去做那个杀人的人。”翟潇闻试着与杜煜商量。

“可是……”杜煜还想反驳。

“你答应人家嘛，不然我就再也不跟你说话了。”翟潇闻撅起嘴，用腿踹踹杜煜，语气也变的娇嗔起来。

“好好好，我答应你还不行么？”杜煜最受不了翟潇闻撒娇，只得答应了下来。

“对嘛，只要我们做好人，我们就一定能活到最后，出去成为漂亮的首都人，吃得饱，穿得暖，一起过一辈子。”翟潇闻听到了杜煜的许诺，放心的闭上眼睛，靠在杜煜背上。

“我们去哪里啊？”翟潇闻问着。

“我在找一个可以躲雨的地方，这里雨这么大，淋感冒了多不好。”杜煜回答道：“找一个隐蔽的地方，我们就可以一直待在那里，有净水器，我再打打猎，就能不杀人活到最后了。”

“嗯嗯，这样才是我的好杜煜。”翟潇闻听到后，放心的睡去了。

醒来的时候，已经到了一个山洞里，旁边生着一簇火，很是温暖，只是翟潇闻四处望望，已经没有看到杜煜的身影。

“杜煜，杜煜。”翟潇闻冲着洞内喊了两声，没有应答，一时间心里急了起来，便起身要往洞外走。

还在下雨，看着阴天也分辨不出时间，翟潇闻就这样直直的闯进了大雨中，雨水迅速打湿了他的头发和衣服，一趟顺着流了下来，落在无尽的草海上。

“杜煜，杜煜你在哪啊，你别丢下我一个人啊。”翟潇闻越想越害怕，声音已经有些哭腔，他在雨中大声呼喊着，就像他曾经在高塔外呼喊一样，只是，这一次，没有人回应。

他颤颤巍巍向前走着，边走边喊，洞外是一望无际的草原，无论怎么样，都再没有了回音，他被一个石子磕倒，重重的摔到地上，溅了一身的泥。

“闻闻，闻闻你跑哪里去了。”背后是熟悉的声音。

“杜煜，我在这。”翟潇闻起身，大大的挥起了手。

“你一个人跑出来干嘛，淋感冒了怎么办？”杜煜气急败坏的跑过来，一把抱起翟潇闻，就往洞内跑回去。

“我起来后看你不在了，我好害怕，我出来找你。”翟潇闻像是做错了事的孩子，小声的嘟囔着。

“我总要出去给你找吃的吧。”杜煜自然明白翟潇闻的意思：“下次我不在的时候，不要乱跑了，好不好。”

“那你一定要很快的回来，不然我会害怕。”翟潇闻躺在杜煜怀里，天上的雨，打在他脸上，迷了眼睛，他一时没有看清杜煜的表情。

“好，我一定很快的回来。”杜煜看着全身湿透的翟潇闻，明白了，有一趟旅途，他是必须要背着翟潇闻走了。

洞内的火把还在燃烧着，温暖，有光。

（三十二）

等焉栩嘉闻到雨水中飘散的青草香的时候，已经为时已晚了。

夏之光，任世豪和蔡正杰，都已经昏倒在地上，留下孙圻峻，陆思恒和何洛洛，害怕的躲在自己身后，而面前，是手持一把巨剑，笑的令人毛骨悚然的肖凯中。

雨还在下，噼里啪啦的，砸在两个人的衣服上，焉栩嘉感觉到有什么东西正在不断侵蚀着自己的精神世界，但好在他还能保持清醒，这份力量实看着在太过强大，以至于他需要紧紧牵着何洛洛的手，从他那里不断获取精神力，才能保持下去。

几发弓箭过去，都被肖凯中直接砍断，根本无法伤及本人，余承恩安静地站在肖凯中身后，一双小鹿一般的眼睛，仿佛不知道这里将发生一场大战，依然单纯无邪。

最可怕的是，他知道这里将有一场大战。

“你到底是什么人？”焉栩嘉对着余承恩大喊一句。

“将取你性命之人。”肖凯中异样的冷静，刚刚和余承恩完成结合，这几天又一直营养充足，肖凯中无论从精神状态，还是身体素质，都远远好过一直吃不饱穿不暖的焉栩嘉了，加上一个SSS级向导，这场游戏，他志在必得。

肖凯中回头看看余承恩，余承恩对他点点头。肖凯中利落地脱去碍事的雨衣，任凭大雨打湿他的头发和衣服，举起巨剑，向焉栩嘉冲去。

焉栩嘉知道这场战斗已经在所难免，扬弓射箭，转眼之间，三四只弓箭向冲来的肖凯中飞去，肖凯中的速度却突然加快，利落的躲掉所有的弓箭，转眼之间就来到了焉栩嘉面前。

“果然，人工强化的所谓S级哨兵，到底是水货啊。”肖凯中露出嘲讽的笑，一剑砍了上去。

焉栩嘉看到肖凯中的速度，满脸吃惊，迅速反应，用弓挡住肖凯中的巨剑，可是，力气上实在有太大的差距，弓被肖凯中整个砍断，焉栩嘉向后翻了两步，勉强躲过肖凯中的攻击。

“嘉嘉!”见到此景的何洛洛，大喊了一句，想要冲过去，却被孙圻峻拦住了。

“我没事。”焉栩嘉气喘吁吁地起身，背对着何洛洛说：“你们快跑。”

“可是……”何洛洛想说什么。

“跑啊！”焉栩嘉大吼他一句。

何洛洛被焉栩嘉吼愣住了，眼睛瞪得很大，眼泪混杂着雨水，落在脸上，却只能被孙圻峻和陆思恒拖着，看着焉栩嘉的背影逐渐远去。

焉栩嘉丢掉长弓，抄起任世豪那把长剑，脱掉了碍事的叶子雨衣，直直的盯着肖凯中。

雨水落在长剑上，折射着锋利的光芒。

肖凯中再次在焉栩嘉眼前消失，而下一秒就来到焉栩嘉面前，一剑砍来，焉栩嘉举剑抵挡，两人一时僵持，焉栩嘉利用长剑细的优势，划过肖凯中的长刃，利索地来到肖凯中身下，直接一腿横扫，将肖凯中绊倒。

肖凯中的巨剑本身就笨重，虽然他本人速度很快，但是武器的劣势暴露无遗，焉栩嘉抓住了肖凯中的一个不意，举剑刺了下去。

可肖凯中也不是什么省油的灯，翻滚两下避开了，然后又瞬间起身，一剑挥上去，直接砍在焉栩嘉的长剑上，焉栩嘉用尽全力裆下。

这一击力度太大，焉栩嘉的剑直接被砍成两段，肖凯中的巨剑也被打出了一个豁口。

肖凯中扔掉武器，攒起拳头便向焉栩嘉冲来，迅雷不及掩耳，一拳打在他的下巴上，焉栩嘉感觉自己的颧骨向上一震，有几颗牙，直接碎在嘴里。随后又一拳锤在他肚子上，焉栩嘉两眼一瞪，一口血，混杂着碎掉的牙齿，直接吐了出来，在地上溅出一摊红色的花。

肖凯中见他已经没有办法动弹了，扬起巨剑，对着他的身体就是几刀，血液喷涌而出。

焉栩嘉一手扶着心脏，两眼直勾勾地盯着远处，想看何洛洛是不是已经成功逃脱了，大雨浇在他身上，把血水冲散开来，染红了草地。

可是，他闻到了那熟悉的百香果香。

他用尽全力转过头来，何洛洛抱着他，此时已经泣不成声。

“你个傻子，回来干什么，送死么？”焉栩嘉的声音已经有些颤抖。

何洛洛哭的话都说不出来了，焉栩嘉闭上眼睛，摇摇头，强忍着还想站起身子来，再掩护一次何洛洛。

“你这个人啊，总是让人不省心。”焉栩嘉知道何洛洛担心他才回来，可是，他这一回来，肖凯中怎么可能放过他。

“对不起。”何洛洛抱着焉栩嘉，瓢泼的大雨洒在两人身上，打湿了头发，挂满了何洛洛水灵灵的睫毛。

“这场游戏，玩到现在，我已经无憾了。”何洛洛还在哭着，肖凯中默默走到两人面前，举起巨剑。

“谢谢你，真的谢谢你，我爱你。”何洛洛趴在焉栩嘉身上，终于说出了那句他一直想说给焉栩嘉的话。

“何洛洛。”

“你真的，”

“傻得无药可救了。”

焉栩嘉瞬间起身，一脚踢到肖凯中的手腕，将巨剑打下，他抱起何洛洛，缓缓站起来，用舌头拼命舔舐着何洛洛的脖颈，身上的伤口快速愈合，甚至连牙齿都重新长了出来。

“对不起，你是杀不死我的。”焉栩嘉拿起短剑，指向肖凯中。

“而现在，我要保护我的向导了。”

焉栩嘉仿佛一只野兽，趁着肖凯中还在吃惊之中，一刀捅进了肖凯中的身体。

（三十三）

“妈妈，妈妈，为什么别的小朋友都叫我小猪啊。”胖胖的男孩子拉着女人的手，不解的问道。

“因为你吃太多啦，长的比别的小朋友都胖，跟小猪一样，所以他们才那么叫你啊。”女人蹲下来，用手摸摸男孩子的头：“不过小猪也没有什么不好的，小猪多可爱啊。”

“嗯嗯，小猪最可爱了，大家都很喜欢小猪的。”男孩子笑的那么开心。

“死胖子，每天就知道吃，离我远点。”

男孩子长大了，他拿出自己最爱吃的巧克力，想给那个自己一直有好感的女孩子吃，女生却一脸嫌恶，离他远远的。

“不是说，大家都很喜欢小猪么。”

已经是青年的男孩子，身材越来越胖，可是，再也没有人喜欢他了，相反，所有人都欺负他，他竭尽全力想讨好周围的每一个人，每一个人都在利用他，让他帮忙扔垃圾，从他手里骗吃骗喝，却永远不和他一起玩。

“像他那种人啊，就该早点死掉算了，活着有什么意义。”那个女孩子对她的朋友说，男孩子躲在背后听到，一下子哭了出来。

后来，男孩子的母亲被人害死了，那个人抢了他们家所有的财产，男孩子就这样被赶了出去。

13区那种地方，哪里有什么治安可言啊，男孩子就自此踏上了流浪之路。

“小朋友，你这么胖还能跑那么快啊。”一个男人找到了刚从面包房里偷东西，正在小巷子里偷吃的男孩子：“你要不要跟叔叔一起回去啊，叔叔教你减肥，把这一身肉都减掉，就再也没有人追的上你了。”

男孩子就这样被带进了高塔。

“果然是S级的哨兵呢，老大真有你的。”旁边的男人对带他来的男人说道。

男人笑了笑：“小朋友你叫什么名字啊。”

“肖凯中。”男孩子一脸害怕，小声的回答到。

“好的，凯中，从今天起，这里就是你的新家了。”男人摸摸肖凯中的头：“等你变的跟我们一样瘦的时候，就再也没有人追的上你了，大家也都会喜欢你的。”

“真的么，大家真的会喜欢我么？”听到男人说的话，肖凯中哭着问，背后不知道背着多少故事。

男人没有回答他。

之后的故事肖凯中就再也没有讲过了，可是，谁都知道从一个大胖子，变成现在这个魁梧强壮的人，之间经历了什么，每个哨兵也都知道，高塔里训练的生活，究竟是怎样的人间炼狱。

雨水打在肖凯中脸上，肚子上的血已经染红了他的白衬衫，他低头看看，是焉栩嘉坚毅的眼神，他又回头看看余承恩，余承恩的脸上依旧没有任何表情。

肖凯中仰天长笑，笑声在雨夜回荡。

笑着笑着，几滴眼泪就流了出来。

笑着笑着，他又突然勾下身子，瞬间消失在焉栩嘉眼前。

“不好。”焉栩嘉连忙回头，肖凯中却已经来到陆思恒面前，拔出插在自己身上的刀，怒目圆睁的，直接插到赶回来的陆思恒身上。

陆思恒双眼瞪大，望着夏之光沉睡的方向，倒了下去。

焉栩嘉赶紧跑到夏之光身旁，拿出夏之光的弓箭，对着余承恩就是一箭。

一道迅捷的身影闪过，弓箭直直的射在肖凯中背上，肖凯中颤抖了一下，用自己全部的身体，包住了余承恩。

焉栩嘉又是一箭，又被肖凯中挡住，又是一箭，已是不知道第几箭了。

“你解除他们俩的关系了么？”肖凯中趴在余承恩身上，缓缓的问道。

余承恩点点头，一滴眼泪从他眼角划过。

“那就好。”肖凯中又被焉栩嘉射了好几箭，已经只剩最后一口气。

“我不在了，你一定要好好的活着。”肖凯中擦去余承恩眼角的眼泪，露出了最会心的笑。

“请问，你就是我的哨兵么？”

“是啊，我会永远保护你，永远爱你的。”

天空传来一声炮响。

余承恩缓缓闭上眼睛，悲戚扭曲了他的脸，焉栩嘉还想给他致命的一击，却被一阵巨大的精神力直接击倒，陷入了沉睡。

何洛洛看着倒下去的焉栩嘉，沉睡的夏之光，任世豪和蔡正杰，想回来救他却已经奄奄一息的陆思恒，以及下落不明的孙圻峻，绝望摧毁了他，他伏在焉栩嘉身上，痛哭失声。

远处的余承恩，放下浑身已被血染红的肖凯中，一个人默默，消失在黑夜里。

雨终于停了，这场下了快一天的雨，总算停了。

（三十四）

“呱呱应该没了。”感受到空气中荷叶的味道逐渐消失，任豪淡淡的说了一句，陆思恒本来是刘也他们的第四个目标，只是一直搁置了才没去找他，任豪一直密切关注着他的动向。

但是当那声炮响之后空气里荷叶的气味消失时，他意识到了一位潜在盟友的消失。

刘也叹了一口气：“那我们只用再去找一个赵磊了，或者说，我们也没有必要再去找谁了。”

“游戏模式没有改变，说明夏之光是不是也……”高嘉朗问了一句，刘也点点头。

此时姚琛的伤已经好的差不多了，他已经能够走动了，就是身上缠的还不太好看罢了。

忽然，蝙蝠冲破了高嘉朗堆砌的石墙，向众人飞来，众人皆是震惊失色，慌忙想逃，却发现，蝙蝠好像比他们更害怕，直接朝洞外飞去。

正当众人傻眼的时候，洞穴开始摇晃，几块滚石落下，仿佛天塌下来一般。

“快跑，地震了。”刘也最先反应过来，向洞口方向撤去，高嘉朗连忙跟上，背起刘也就从洞口跳到外面，将刘也放置在瀑布边上的平地之后，又迅速爬回洞穴，丰楚轩与牛超都很强壮，丰楚轩背着受伤的姚琛，牛超背着任豪，张颜齐背着周震南，都从洞穴中撤了出来，两位哨兵又回去搬东西。

眼看山洞已经愈发摇摇欲坠，巨大的滚石已经封住了出口的路，背着李鑫一的高嘉朗，用力一腿，那巨大的石块直接被踢到洞口边上，顺着瀑布掉了下去。

看着平安归来的四人，刘也长舒一口气，可是，显然首都人并没有就从这里放过他们的意思，震波还在不断的从地底传来，树在一棵一颗的倒下，瀑布已经变成了土黄色，夹杂着  
泥沙与滚石，向下游奔去。

强烈的震感令几人摇摇欲坠，只能蹲下等着地震过去。

雨后的夜空本应是一片澄澈，但此时，却因为这天摇地坠的地震，被泥土抹了灰。

“怎么办？”周震南感受着地底的轰隆声，这里很快就会爆发大雨加地震，接着很快就会被泥石流淹没，他们必须尽快逃离。

“如果按照往年的经验，应该只有我们在的这一片区域有地震，我们必须尽快撤离到安全区去。”刘也尽力使自己冷静。

“任豪，最近的一个，没有怎么移动的向导素味道是？”很显然，只要在震区，总会有人移动，而没有动的那个地方，就是非震区，只要那里有向导，朝那里走就好了。

“百香果香。”就在大约三公里之外，任豪闭上眼睛，细心感受到。

“百香果是？”牛超问道。

刘也脸色有些白了：“何洛洛。”

现在去招惹何洛洛和焉栩嘉显然并非明智之举，特别是旁边还跟着一个孙圻峻，但是，既然那里是安全的，只要不接近他们，应该没有问题，刘也当下也没有别的办法了，只能选择冒冒险了。

“那我们就去找洛洛，不用找到他，只要往那个方向走，到安全区就好了。”刘也说。

周震南自然知道刘也在担心什么，也认同刘也的看法。但是，这时的周震南，却打起了别的想法，他用眼神示意张颜齐和姚琛，两人也明白了他的意思。

“是不是也哥和囡囡稍微轻一点啊。”丰楚轩突然一句话，打断了周震南的思路。

“是啊，怎么了。”周震南被他说的莫名其妙的。

“鑫一和妞妞都属于自己身体素质比较好的，我在想，要不我背着姚琛，张颜齐你背任豪，朗哥同时背着雅姐和囡囡，然后鑫一和妞妞背东西，这样会不会快一点。”丰楚轩提议道。

周震南听到这里一下子两眼抹黑，不过姚琛当前行动不便，丰楚轩这个提议很合适，离开的事，也只能从长计议了，他点点头，按照分配从前面抱住了高嘉朗，一行人在大震缓缓消停之后，开始向何洛洛的位置进发。

身后轰轰隆隆，看来他们还是出发迟了。

巨大的滚石混杂着泥沙，像是猛兽，从山顶，张开了大口，向他们冲来。

天空两声炮响，看来已经有人被地震吞噬。

背着两个人的高嘉朗依然健步如飞，剩余的人紧随其后，但是，看着逐渐向他们逼近的泥石流，刘也默默闭上了眼睛，用心电感应跟高嘉朗说话。

“高嘉朗，我可以相信你的吧。”

“当然。”

“那就行。”

“不问别的了。”

“不问了，我也相信你。”

刘也趴在高嘉朗背上，之前高嘉朗背他的时候，他还重病着，没有好好感受过他的温度，现在感受着这坚实的臂膀，忽然觉得很安心，泰山崩于前面不改色的那种安心。

有你在我身边，我什么都不害怕。

泥石流已经冲到了众人后脚跟，下一秒就会将众人吞噬殆尽。

高嘉朗向前一扑，倒在一棵没有动的树下。

上一秒还山崩海啸的泥石流，被一道数字构成的，发光的屏障挡住，只是兀自向前奔流而去。

他们终于抵达了安全区，或者说，另一个危险区。

（三十五）

“你还愣在那里干嘛啊，赶快给他上药啊，他们的万能药应该还剩一点。”孙圻峻这时出现在何洛洛身后，原来，在何洛洛回来之后，陆思恒也决定跟夏之光共生死，也赶了回来，孙圻峻本来在跑的，可是看着身上蔡正杰做的雨衣，长叹了一口气，也回来了。

何洛洛此时已经哭得失去了理智，孙圻峻看他已经没有什么行动力了，只能自己动手，翻出了陆思恒包里的万能药，拔出陆思恒身上那把断刀，开始往伤口上抹药。

“圻圻，你回来了。”陆思恒的嘴唇已经白了，整张脸失去了血色。

孙圻峻不知道怎么的，他一向铁石心肠，整个饥饿游戏到现在，他一次都没有哭过，可是，或许是被旁边震天响的何洛洛感染了，看着晕倒的蔡正杰与任世豪，再看看眼前这个已经垂死的陆思恒，一种悲凉袭上心头，不觉泪水也打湿了眼眶。

“如果我死了，那夏之光即使醒来了，是不是也会被你们全部通缉杀掉啊。”陆思恒双眼等着天空，泪水也开始流了，在月光下闪闪发亮。

孙圻峻擦了一把眼泪，带着一点哭腔说道：“你在说什么呢，这里有药，你都没跟夏之光说声再见，怎么就死了。”

“我知道我自己的情况，你不用安慰我了。”陆思恒笑了笑，他真的很爱讲话，也很爱笑，笑起来，双眼都会弯成一道拱桥，特别有感染力。

“你是不是，能跟别的哨兵建立联系啊。”陆思恒看着孙圻峻：“我能不能求你，收下光光，带着他活下去，我没你聪明，他那么强，有你在的话，肯定能活到最后的。”

孙圻峻一下子愣住了，这时候的他，竟然已经被感情冲昏了头脑，忘记了最初的计划，可是，这样的一份礼物，他一时之间，居然有些不愿意收。

“我跟你说啊，他这个人虽然看起来憨批，但是其实待我真的很好，之前你也听他说了，我们第一次见面其实挺不友好的，但是从那之后，他每天都给我买早饭，逢年过节还给我买花，你说说他，一个年轻的小伙子，要什么样的没有，非要来追我这样一个老哥哥。”陆思恒边说边咳，吐出一大口血，孙圻峻还在不断给他上药，想要把他救回来。

“他老是说我像个小孩，实际上，他自己才像小孩呢，话也不会说，不知道顶撞了多少人，请你以后，一定要好好教他啊。”陆思恒继续兀自的说着他和夏之光的故事，不知不觉已经泪流满面。

“待会他醒了，你就跟他说我受不了他了，跟别人结盟了，让他跟着你，千万别告诉他我死了，他那个榆木脑袋，算不清的，肯定就相信了，等他再在这里经历几天，成长了，你再告诉他好不好。”陆思恒还在求着孙圻峻，但是孙圻峻已经听不下去了，所有的药都用完了，如果陆思恒还是熬不过去，就没有办法了。

“真的是，要是能和他一起活下去就好了，一起去首都，一起过上好日子。”陆思恒已经泪流满面。

看来余承恩已经走远了，昏睡的哨兵们，陆续醒了过来，而夏之光，一下子就看见了躺在孙圻峻怀里，满身是血的陆思恒，赶紧跑了过来。

“还是晚了是么？我这个人，死的时候也不能早点死，真是麻烦呢。”陆思恒看着赶来的夏之光，一脸无奈。

“傻瓜，我爱你啊。”陆思恒笑着看了一眼已经满脸泪光的夏之光，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

炮响伴随着夏之光的怒吼，回荡在整个岛上。

孙圻峻抱着陆思恒的尸体，失声大哭，本来看着焉栩嘉醒来已经稍微好点的何洛洛，看着闭眼的陆思恒，再看看已经有些癫疯的夏之光，又哭了起来。

焉栩嘉将何洛洛抱在怀里：“我没事，你不要担心了。”看着自己出生入死的伙伴的死亡，焉栩嘉也恨是自己没有保护好大家，眼眶也有些湿润。

孙圻峻扑在蔡正杰怀里，这是蔡正杰第一次见孙圻峻哭，他却一点办法也没有，只能抱着他，默默的低头，默哀着。

夏之光吸了吸鼻子，背起自己的长弓和一桶箭，只身消失在了树林里，任世豪刚刚想去追，孙圻峻却拦住了他。

“游戏模式没有改变，证明夏之光已经不再是陆思恒的哨兵了，我现在也已经无法感受到你们俩的存在了，如果我没有猜错，这就是余承恩的能力。”孙圻峻擦干眼泪，这样的天赋让他无力招架，他暂时已经没有办法去破解这一切了。

“切断哨兵和向导之间的联系么，那么说，你们已经是完全的自由身份了。”何洛洛吃惊的问：“可是，我还能感受到嘉嘉。”

“我觉得，这个能力肯定有应用范围，像我的能力，就无法对匹配程度为100的哨向使用，他的应该也不行，我到现在都没有搞定嘉嘉，如果我没有猜错，你和焉栩嘉的匹配程度，应该有100。”孙圻峻回到了那个一直冷静的他，默默然的分析到。

大概是经过一番生离死别，孙圻峻干脆把话都挑明，也不再遮遮掩掩什么了。

“你们俩现在已经不是我的哨兵了，至少，我们不再有链接了，如果你们想走，我不拦着。”孙圻峻背过身：“但求两位，以后见面时，看在曾经的情谊上，留我一条活路。”

孙圻峻收拾了些东西，费劲的背着一个包，举着一把小刀，消失在了黑夜里。

任世豪和蔡正杰傻眼了几秒，追了上去。

何洛洛和焉栩嘉留在原地，这一次，他们真的只剩下彼此了。


	7. Chapter 7

（三十六）

雨后的夜空，干净的一尘不染，几颗星星就像撒在绒布上的钻石，在靛蓝色的天空闪闪发亮，一轮圆月仿佛一块干净的玉盘，悬挂在天上。

一把小降落伞，系着一把银光闪闪的长弓，落在了何洛洛手上。

这是他们第一次拿到补给，就是这样一份大礼。

何洛洛一时有些不知所措，愣了一会，才想起来像孙圻峻曾经做过的那样，向着天空比了一个大大的爱心，并表示了感谢。

“嘉嘉，嘉嘉，你看，他们给我们送了一把弓。”何洛洛举起那把有些沉重的长弓，向正在清点剩余物品的焉栩嘉喊着，满脸高兴的笑。

焉栩嘉听到后猛地回头，看着何洛洛笨重的举着那把闪着银光的长弓，也露出了久违的笑容。

孙圻峻走的时候，带走了他们唯一的淡水净化器，这里的水源，被酸雨破坏后，没有淡水净化器，他们怕是需要再抢一个或者和他人再次结盟了。剩下的食物大概还够吃一天，武器都在刚刚的战斗中坏了，仅剩的一把弓被夏之光拿走了，那根铁棍被蔡正杰拿走了，所以，这时送来的这把弓，可以说是解了他们的燃眉之急了。

焉栩嘉走到肖凯中的尸体前，一根一根地把弓箭从他已经僵硬的尸体里拔出，再加上地上捡的那几只闪掉的箭，数了数，一共还剩九只能用的箭，焉栩嘉将这些箭擦拭干净，一一收到箭筒里。

“洛洛，从现在开始，我们不能再坐以待毙的逃跑了，我们，为了活下去，要成为这场游戏里的猎人了，你准备好了么？”焉栩嘉背对着何洛洛，收拾好剩余的东西，用一个坚定的声音问何洛洛。

何洛洛经历刚刚的这一切，一时还没有缓过神来，但是他内心里有一个最原始的声音：“我相信嘉嘉。”他从后面拉住焉栩嘉的手，握的紧紧地。

“好，无论怎么样，我都跟你在一起。”何洛洛用自己听起来最坚定的声音，回答着焉栩嘉。

“你说的那个，是真的么？”焉栩嘉突然回头，对着何洛洛开始笑。

“什么？”何洛洛不知道焉栩嘉在讲些什么，一脸茫然。

“你趴在我身上跟我说的那些话。”焉栩嘉轻轻挑挑眉毛。

何洛洛一下红了脸：“我人都是你的了，那些话，说与不说有什么区别嘛。”

焉栩嘉没有回应，而是拉起何洛洛，往前方走去。

“找个安全的地方再收拾你。”焉栩嘉走了几步，最终扔出一句话。

（三十七）

孙圻峻跪在地上，两只手分别抓住蔡正杰和任世豪的肉棒，来回搓弄着，并不时用舌头舔舔，留下几滴唾液，已经被浸湿的阴茎，冒着热气，在月光下有些许的光。

“圻圻，真的没有必要的，我们会一直跟着你的，哪怕……”蔡正杰感受着下体传来的，孙圻峻口腔的温热，一边木木的说。

孙圻峻停下了动作，抬头看看蔡正杰，那双眼睛，蔡正杰永远看不穿。

孙圻峻脱掉了裤子，露出一双白皙结实的大腿，靠在地上，稍微打开腿，露出粉嫩的小穴。

“世豪先来吧。”孙圻峻的话冷冷的，仿佛在执行什么任务。

任世豪犹豫一会，跪在地上，开始用舌头轻轻舔孙圻峻的小穴，用口水慢慢润滑着，然后竖起修长的中指，缓缓地插了进去。

孙圻峻小声呻吟了一声，脸色已经变得潮红，那里已经不知道被无数男人进入过，可是每一次，还是会疼，还是会敏感。

孙圻峻被称为C区的秘密武器，这个武器，真的就是武器，没有人权的一样东西。

在孙圻峻14岁的时候，一个暴走的哨兵袭击了他所在的村庄，在逃窜中，孙圻峻被哨兵强暴，那时孙圻峻第一次感受到那种下半身被撕裂的感觉，以至于今后的很多年，孙圻峻还会因那个噩梦而惊醒。

那个哨兵，因为孙圻峻而平静了下来，孙圻峻，也就这样被带离了家乡，送进了高塔。

后来孙圻峻才知道，这是C区选拔向导的方式，放出暴走的A级哨兵，寻找有特殊天赋和向导潜质的孩子，至于向导暴走路上杀死的人，他们根本不在意。

孙圻峻一点都不害怕饥饿游戏，因为他的生活本身，就是饥饿游戏。

他翻过身来，像小狗一样趴在地上，招呼蔡正杰过来，一口含住了他的肉棒，而后半身，任世豪在穴口试探了几下之后，直直的插了进去。

孙圻峻手下有多少哨兵，他开始还会认真地记住每个人的名字，后来，数量实在太多了，他们死的死，残的残，孙圻峻也记不太清了。

他认可的第一个哨兵，叫赵让，那是一个高高瘦瘦的男孩子，那时候的孙圻峻刚从被强暴的阴影中走出来，赵让也是一个被抓来的青少年，据他说，他一直想当一个舞蹈老师，可是还是被抓来当了哨兵。

赵让跟孙圻峻在高塔里见到的所有的哨兵都不一样，他还是那么单纯，他教孙圻峻跳舞，他告诉孙圻峻，自己没个月都还在不断地长高。

“你不要长那么高啦，再长高一点，我就够不到你了。”孙圻峻想赵让抱怨。

“你够到我干什么呢？”赵让疑惑的问。

“这个啊。”孙圻峻踮起双脚，吻在了赵让的唇上。

赵让一下子害羞的将孙圻峻推开，脸红地别过头去。

“我做的不对么，我看他们都是这样做的。”孙圻峻看着赵让反常的表情，一脸疑惑。

“没什么，只是，圻圻……”赵让的刘海搭住了他小小的眼睛：“我喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢让让啊。”孙圻峻笑起来。

“你能做我的向导么？”赵让的脸色变得无比认真。

孙圻峻愣住了。

“好啊，我最喜欢让让了。”

孙圻峻感受着任世豪粗壮的肉棒在他的后穴里翻滚着，碰触着他的前列腺点，不断刺激着他。他身体随着任世豪的抽插来回移动着，嘴里包着蔡正杰的阴茎，腥臭气混杂着空气里森林的味道，灌在自己身体里。

赵让第一次进入孙圻峻身体的时候，孙圻峻疼的眼泪都流出来，赵让连忙拔了出来，没想到这一举动让孙圻峻更疼了，他差点疼晕过去，脑子里又回放起那个噩梦，他本来就从小习武，一脚将赵让踹开了。

赵让捂着肚子，脸色也有些难看，却还是，抱住了正在哭泣的孙圻峻。

“对不起，我实在没办法。”孙圻峻哭着说：“我是爱你的，但是，我实在没办法。”

“没事，我理解。”赵让紧紧地抱着孙圻峻，想给他一丝温暖。

孙圻峻感受到任世豪的肉棒正在发热，看样子是快要射了，便示意他抽出来，换蔡正杰。两人交换位置，蔡正杰将沾满孙圻峻口水的肉棒，插入孙圻峻的身体，继续抽插着，而任世豪，则感受着孙圻峻柔软的舌头与湿润的口腔。

第二天，来的就是另外一个人了。

“赵让呢？”孙圻峻看着眼前陌生的男孩子，眼眶湿了。

“他被分配给其他向导了。”来的男孩子小声说道。

孙圻峻不顾一切的，拼命跑到那个他最害怕的地方。

赵让赤裸着身子，全身上下被砍了好多口子，血流不止，躺在一堆尸体上，浑身惨白。

孙圻峻直接瘫坐在地上，大声痛哭起来。

“直接来吧，随便谁都可以。”被抓回来的孙圻峻已经面如死灰，直接脱掉了衣服，赤裸着站在新来的哨兵面前。

孙圻峻越来越强，C区战斗力也越来越强，他也在无数次性爱中，麻木了。

一股滚烫的液体喷在孙圻峻的身体里，另一股液体也同时喷在他的嘴里。孙圻峻艰难的起身，吞下苦涩的精液，闭上眼睛，他又再次感受到了两人的存在。蔡正杰那只温顺的猫，任世豪那只憨憨的狗。

“你能做我的向导么？”孙圻峻那瞬间仿佛听到赵让的声音。

他如同疯了一般向四处张望，却没有看见那个高高瘦瘦的影子，只有另外两个高高瘦瘦的人，一脸疑惑地看着他。

“你们终于回来了。”孙圻峻再次装回了那个风情万种的他，搂住两人：“你们会陪我一直走下去的吧。”

两人点点头，孙圻峻抬头看着那轮月亮，笑了起来。

“恭喜各位成功活过第三天，目前剩余人数28，其中向导16人，哨兵12人，今日起，不再公布对数，也不再宣布区名，祝大家好运。”

（三十八）

太阳出来了，雨后的第一个晴天，风里混杂着泥土的味道。

“杜煜，杜煜。”翟潇闻感受到前所未有的头疼，那场雨，最后还是带来了一场高烧，杜煜摸着额头发烫，浑身颤抖的翟潇闻，已经泣不成声。

“我在呢，我就在你旁边呢。”杜煜抱着翟潇闻的手，回复到。

“我是不是，马上就没救了啊。”翟潇闻转过头来，问杜煜。

“不是啦，你只是感冒而已，休息几天就好啦。”杜煜强忍着眼泪，笑着，还想骗翟潇闻。

“你怎么跟我一样，喜欢笑着骗人。”翟潇闻看到杜煜这个样子，也笑了起来。

杜煜一时不知道该说些什么，只能又哭又笑的，看着精神力逐渐弱下去的翟潇闻。

“我可以救他，但是你得帮我一个忙。”洞口突然出现一个声音，伴随着青草的香味。

杜煜意识到什么时，已经被余承恩的精神力控制住，完全无法动弹。

“这里是一瓶万能药。”余承恩说着从口袋里掏出一个小瓶子：“他吃完，明天中午就能好。我可以给你，但是，你必须帮我杀掉赵磊，并把赵泽帆带过来。”

杜煜迟疑了一下，他想到自己与杜煜不杀人的承诺，但是，又回头望望已经高烧不治的翟潇闻，他也没有别的办法，只能点点头：“你现在就把药给他，我怕他撑不到中午。”

余承恩思考了一会，点点头，把药递给杜煜。

“闻闻，我现在跟你说的话，你要记清，我现在去出去给你找吃的，如果我没回来，你就去找高嘉朗，他会保护你的好么？”杜煜趴在翟潇闻面前，喂他吃了药。

“你和他的连接已被我切断，如果你不能完成你的任务，那么翟潇闻之后的日子，你很清楚会发生什么吧。”余承恩面不改色：“他能找到高嘉朗固然是好事，但是这个游戏只能活两个人，无非是早死晚死而已，你确定要这么说么？”

“只要我回来了，不一切都解决了。”杜煜扬扬手，拿起长矛，向洞外走去。

“你知道他的能力是什么么？”余承恩望着前去的杜煜，冷不丁的说了一句。

杜煜停在原地。

“他的等级虽然低，但是只要和他结合，就一定能将哨兵安抚下来，任何等级的哨兵都可以。”余承恩慢慢说着，抚摸着余承恩的额头，高烧已经在逐渐褪去。

“是么，谢谢你啊。”杜煜继续向前走，仿佛没有听见。

“你们都这么傻么？让你们去送死就去送。”余承恩看着远去的杜煜，脑子里一下想起了那个伏在他身上的肖凯中，轻轻的说了一句。

（三十九）

“看来首都人已经发现余承恩的能力了。”牛超听到不再广播对数和区数的信息，说了这么一句话。

“你知道他的能力么？”刘也听到任豪牛超说的话，一脸惊奇的问他：“他的能力是什么？”

牛超看了一眼丰楚轩，丰楚轩向他点点头，牛超缓慢地讲起了他们的遭遇。

原来，在比赛的第一天，牛超和丰楚轩就曾遇到过余承恩和肖凯中 。

“当时他们在追陆思恒和夏之光，正好遇到我们，然后这个不争气的就直接倒在余承恩身旁了，我当时特别害怕就跟他们说，如果杀了我留下丰楚轩的话，他就会暴走，到时候大家都不好处理，让他慎重考虑。”牛超慢慢讲着。

“什么呀，你就是怕他们只杀一个，想跟我同生共死罢了。”丰楚轩推了一把牛超，牛超脸一下子红了。

“你少在那里自作多情了，我还能来找朗哥，谁要跟你个憨憨同生共死。”牛超娇嗔地回了一句：“然后肖凯中就笑了一笑，仿佛跟看笑话一样，跟我说，余承恩能够直接切断哨兵和向导之间的联系，我当时还不信，结果他就直接切了，我瞬间就感觉不到丰楚轩了。”

刘也听到这里，脸色铁青。

“我当时整个人就跪了，这么可怕的能力，已经没打算活命了，但是肖凯中说他没打算杀我们，只让我们指出夏之光跑的方向，我赶紧指了，两个人果然放了我们一马。”牛超现在想来，还是有点浑身发抖。

“那你们后来？”任豪问道：“你和丰楚轩现在不是还好么。”

“连接断了，我们只是成了自由哨兵与向导，还是可以再结合的嘛。”丰楚轩看牛超并不打算讲接下去的故事，自顾自的讲起来。

“你们知道么，我当时醒来，就看见我们这位说是永远都不当女方的妞妞，在我身上上下运动，还哭了呢。”丰楚轩大笑着。

“你……”牛超已经飞红了脸，转身就要踢丰楚轩：“我还不是怕你……你说你要不行了，我怎么办？”

“你不是说你还有朗哥么？”丰楚轩躲开了牛超的腿，一下子躲到张颜齐身后。

“你们小两口自己玩去，别什么时候都打我们家朗哥的主意。”任豪补了一句。

“朗哥啥时候成你们家的了，我怎么不知道呢。”李鑫一不假思索的怼了一句回去。

气氛一瞬间有些尴尬。

“妞妞要是来了，那可才是真的热闹了呢？”刘也率先选择打破沉默，这句话却让人摸不着头脑，他去摸一摸牛超的脑袋：“要不要考虑一下，跟了你朗哥啊。”

丰楚轩却赶忙拉过牛超：“算了吧，这家伙要身材没身材要长相没长相要能力没能力，朗哥肯定看不上吧，还是我这个同样的三无选手陪着吧。”

“我真不敢相信你们居然在认真地讨论这个问题。”周震南无情地吐槽了一句，本来丰楚轩打乱了他的计划他就很烦，余承恩的能力又让他头痛，现在听到这槽点满满的对话，巴不得马上停住。

“所以，你的意思是，即使余承恩断掉了链接，还是能再次通过结合建立起来。”高嘉朗明显也不想讨论这个话题，连忙插话回到最开始的故事。

“应该是这样，但是如果跟他战斗的话，总不能现场脱了裤子来一发吧，一但断链，哨兵就不好轻易再攻击了，万一暴走了就没办法了。”牛超接着刚刚的话头。

“这个能力虽然强，但毕竟在饥饿游戏中用处不是那么大，跟他那一眼万年的精神控制力比，还是差了一点。”周震南继续补充到。

众人再次陷入了沉默。

“休息吧，明天白天再说。”刘也结束了话题。

太阳快要爬出来了，刘也接了任豪守夜的班。

“也哥，我想跟你说个事。”任豪吞吞吐吐的。

“你说吧。”刘也似乎知道他想说什么。

“你看看这个游戏规则吧，两个人被分到一起，它有点像我们先民时代的包办婚姻，能像你们一样就好的机会还是很少，只是多少有点感情和依靠，不是真的喜欢，”任豪慢慢地讲：“所以最开始我有点抗拒，但是，现在我是真的喜欢上朗哥了。”

任豪抬头看看刘也，刘也的表情没有什么变化。

“我知道你们俩感情好，我算是后来的人，我不求他能喜欢我，只希望你能不要在意，好不好，我不会去争抢什么的，如果出去了，我就住的远远地，能看他一眼就行。”任豪将头深深地埋进双腿之间。

“赶紧再睡一会吧，天快亮了。”刘也什么都没说。

任豪躺下，一滴眼泪从刘也的眼角滑落。

他哭了一会，看太阳已经变成了橘红色，叫醒了高嘉朗。

“咋了。”高嘉朗揉揉眼睛：“饿了，想提早吃饭？”

刘也没有说话，用精神感应把刚刚任豪说的话告诉了高嘉朗。

高嘉朗长叹了一口气，也开始用精神感应回答。

“你知道我的想法吧？”

“我知道，但是这样下去总不是办法。”

“那我能怎么办？”

“囡囡已经准备好跟咱们分开了，他们再一走，你一个人带着三个向导，你想怎么办，怎么跑？”

“那总不能把他们俩杀了吧。”

“你动心了。”

“我没有。”

“你动心了。”

“兄弟而已。”

“你动心了。”

“我们一起走到现在，你没有感觉么？”

刘也没有回答，直直的盯着高嘉朗，眼泪又充盈了眼眶。

“虽然这样挺畸形的，但是我居然觉得，其实也不是不能接受。”刘也开口说：“他们都是好人，我也下不去手。”

高嘉朗抱住刘也：“你记住，在我心里永远只有你一个人，游戏限定，游戏结束他们就会慢慢醒来的，我们先不考虑这个好么。”

任豪没有睡着，听着两个人的话，眼泪打湿了趴着的袖子。

（四十）

赵磊和赵泽帆，可以说是这场饥饿游戏最热门，却最没有存在感的一对了。

最热门是因为这两人实在是太独特了，赵泽帆看起来人高马大，A级哨兵却有只有S级潜质才有的特殊能力，但是这个特殊能力好像又不是那么特殊——他的视力特别好，或者说的官方一点——拥有常人甚至特级哨兵都不曾拥有的杰出视力。细至尘埃，远至天边，他就像是一座灯塔，伫立在饥饿游戏之上，看着浮生众事。而赵磊，则是拥有连S级哨兵都要称赞的强大战斗能力，赤手战斗能与肖凯中打的有来有回，连高嘉朗都称赞他身体素质好，武打技术卓越。

而最没存在感则是因为，从游戏开始开始，抢完补给和武器之后，就再也没有人见到过这两个人，赵磊自身的向导素味道是松香，这片林子里到处都是松树，任豪也很难准确定位到他的位置。

这本就是赵磊的计划，对于他来说，与纯粹的武力较量相比，他更看重人心的博弈，他事先充分收集了所有的搭档信息，然后带着赵泽帆，在饥饿游戏的最高处，利用他的视力，默默地看着发生的一切。

刘也高嘉朗带着累赘的向导，总有一天会因为保护原因而重创；周震南被刘也辖制，两个哨兵的感情也越来越散发着禁忌的味道；余承恩的故事似乎格外有趣，看起来像是有什么进入比赛前的故事不为人所知；焉栩嘉越来越强，何洛洛却越来越傻；孙圻峻自作聪明却在自食恶果……一切都在他的掌握之中，只要再任由这个比赛发展下去，他就能获得最终的胜利。

赵磊大概就是所谓的野心家吧，他一直很喜欢一句话：“混乱是阶梯。”对于活在下等地区的他们来说，饥饿游戏就是唯一能够上升的阶梯。他永远忘不了幼年的饥饿，忘不了被凌辱的母亲，被分尸的父亲，流了整个屋子的血，他要改变，而改变的唯一途径，就是饥饿游戏。

自8岁被收养起，他就开始潜心研究饥饿游戏的规则与套路，同时开始了对自己的魔鬼训练，很难想象一个8岁的孩子，每天耳濡目染在那样的血腥与暴力中，经历着对身体与心灵的双重折磨，会是一种怎样的状态，可是赵磊经历过来了。等到他18岁的时候，他已经成为Y区最能打的人，他渴望成为哨兵，杀人不眨眼，取得饥饿游戏的胜利，成为首都的宠儿。

命运弄人，他成为了一名向导。

在得知自己成为向导那一刻，万般无奈涌上心头，却只能化作两声苦笑。

赵磊从来不是什么会因为一点挫折就放弃的人，多年的习武经历，让他早已习惯了快速解决问题而非对着问题头痛伤心，他依然可以进入饥饿游戏，他依然可以出人头地，而赵泽帆所谓没有什么用的能力，成了赵磊最强力的武器，让他化身至高无上的观察者，将众人所有的喜怒哀乐，尽收眼底。

“磊磊，杜煜上山来了。”赵泽帆回头对赵磊说。

赵磊露出一丝早已料到一切的笑容，站起身来，活动活动筋骨，似乎完全没有要跑的意思。

“来吧，迎战吧，这一战不可避免。”赵磊在腰间别上一把匕首，戴上指虎，长舒一口气。

赵泽帆看着跃跃欲试的赵磊，也没有想清楚他究竟在想些什么，只能默默拿起自己的斧头，也开始活动开来。

赵磊老说他是个榆木脑袋，还开玩笑让他去和蔡正杰做个鉴定说不定是兄弟，他的脑子确实不太转的来，只是他实在太爱赵磊了，为了他，他可以什么都不用知道，毕竟，在他看来，哨兵与打手没有什么区别呢。

第一次见到赵磊的时候，赵泽帆羞的话都没说，他从小就害怕跟人接触，这次却给了他一个大美人，他一时之间，不知道该怎么办了。

纤细的双腿，紧俏有致的臀型，娇媚的腰身，一副花美男的脸，头发长的恰到好处，不妖艳却又别样的性感，一双眼睛炯炯有神，直勾勾的盯着赵泽帆。

每次想到赵磊，赵泽帆只剩哈哈哈哈的傻笑。

他爱的那么卑微，只要赵磊能高兴，他什么都可以做。

这一秒也一样。

已经满身是血的杜煜，用长矛在空气中划出一轮弯月，赵泽帆挡在赵磊面前，被拦腰划断，他吐了一口血，用尽最后的力气，将斧子死死地砍在杜煜肩膀上，彻底结束了他的生命。

这是他死前的最后一秒，他想回头看看那个他一直守护的人，却再也回不了头了。

“磊磊，如果你为我伤心一分钟，我就很开心了。”


	8. Chapter 8

（四十一）

“这是我，最后一次保护你了，以后的日子里，你一定要好好的。”

杜煜自然知道，这一场所谓的行动，基本上就是一命换一命了，只是他没得选。

翟潇闻病的那么重，如果没有那瓶药，他一定会死，而杜煜，也会因此成为被众人通缉的对象，发狂，暴走，悲惨的死在这个地方。

所以，对于杜煜来说，无论怎么样，他都会死，选哪一条路，一点悬念都没有。他很感谢余承恩给自己了这次机会，成功杀掉赵磊，赵泽帆暴走，自己死，翟潇闻活下来；杀不掉赵磊，自己被两人打死，如果翟潇闻还能有机会遇到朗哥，或许还有救。

杜煜握紧了手中的长矛，往余承恩指的山顶走去。

雨后的空气很好，洗刷了空气中的血腥气，剩下雨水，阳光和青草的味道，温柔的风轻轻拍着杜煜的头发。

松香的味道越来越浓，杜煜的精神力越来越弱，本来他就是依靠翟潇闻的特长才平稳到现在，链接被切断后，连那一点精神力都不剩了，他觉得自己的头愈发昏了起来，身体里被压抑的本能逐渐苏醒，思维里，一只猎豹，缓缓睁开了眼睛。

“再见了，翟潇闻，你要笑下去啊。”杜煜仰头长啸，栽倒在地上，抱着头剧烈尖叫着。头部仿佛有一只饿鬼，顺着一切的裂缝，拼命的从每一个毛孔中扒出来。他痛苦地在地上来回打滚，雨后的泥巴占满了他白色的衬衫，几分钟剧烈的抖动之后，他弹了几下，缓缓站起身来，眼睛里已经失去了光芒。

赵磊看着已经进入暴走状态的杜煜，向赵泽帆示意了一个眼神，率先冲了上去。

暴走状态的哨兵，所有的天性都被释放，战斗力较常规状态下的哨兵有显著的提升。面对冲来的赵磊，杜煜轻松侧身，便闪过一拳，回头一脚踢在赵磊肚子上，赵磊被直接打倒在地上，一口血直接吐出来。

赵泽帆想趁虚而入，举起双斧，对着杜煜劈去，杜煜用矛弹开攻击，赵泽帆感受到一股巨大的力量，双斧直接脱手飞出。

虽然早已听说暴走哨兵的强大，但是真正面对时，依然令人感到不寒而栗。

赵磊擦擦嘴角的血，这一切本都在他的计算之中，他决不允许自己在这里出差错。他看着已经失去理智的杜煜仿佛失心疯一般向他跑来，咬咬牙冠，主动冲了上去，对着杜煜的脸就是一拳，尖锐的指虎在赵磊的力道之下直接穿透了杜煜的皮肤，在脸上留下四个窟窿，开始不断往外渗血。

一不做二不休，赵磊调整身位，又对着杜煜的肚子就是一拳，直接将杜煜打飞，伤口慢慢的染红了草地。

而杜煜似乎已经失去了痛感，起身又向赵磊冲来，双手挥矛，赵磊连忙躲闪，却还是被杜煜在右肩上划了一道大大的伤口，鲜血奔涌，瞬间染红了赵磊的上衣。

赵磊瘫倒在地上，用左手扶着右肩的伤口，大喘着气。

赵泽帆看到赵磊受伤，瞳孔放大，刹那间眼泪就爬满了脸庞。他举起双斧便向杜煜冲去，可是连赵磊的都败下阵来的暴走哨兵，赵泽帆又怎么能敌过，杜煜轻松地便躲过了赵泽帆的攻击，一击便将其打倒在地。

“我绝对不能，输在这种地方。”赵磊强忍着右肩的疼痛，看了一眼躺在地上的赵泽帆，眼神中似有歉意。从口袋里掏出一瓶药，大口喝了下去。

巨大的松香味，从赵磊身上，朝着周围扩散，甚至盖过了血腥味。

杜煜闻到如此高浓度的向导素的味道，一下子疯了一般，向赵磊扑来，撕扯着赵磊的衣服，下一秒，赵磊身上已是破烂不堪，而杜煜，也早已忘记了身上的伤口，脱下裤子，对着赵磊的小穴，就插了进去。

“对不起，胜利的人是我。”一把匕首插在杜煜的胸前，赵磊挣扎着，拖着一身的血迹，缓缓站起身。

赵磊脸上的笑意尚未散去，杜煜一个起身，战矛便挥舞了过来。

赵磊睁开眼，挡在他身前的赵泽帆，瘫死在地上，被双斧砍断了的杜煜，也终于停下了攻击。

天空中两声炮响。

“杜煜，等我进入高塔的那天，我们一起做成功人士好么？”

记忆永远停留在那个男孩子的微笑上，逐渐褪色。

（四十二）

听着天空中的两声炮响，余承恩默默地低下头，用手摸了摸翟潇闻的脸。

“他不像你的杜煜，你会很疼的哦，你忍一忍。”余承恩轻轻在翟潇闻额头吻了一下，翟潇闻整个身体，开始散发出青草香，余承恩随即走出了洞穴。

天色已然已是傍晚，翟潇闻还没有醒，洞口之外，已经在暴走边缘的夏之光，追着那熟悉的青草香，来到了洞口，看到了里面躺着的男孩。

“呱呱，我来给你报仇了。”夏之光强撑着理智，越接近那个青草的气息，他的精神力就越弱，报仇的强烈欲望逐渐模糊了他的双眼，他看着眼前的人，散发着那股充满罪恶的青草香，最终精神崩溃，趴在他身上，开始舔舐他的脖颈。

翟潇闻醒的时候，是被下体强烈的异物感刺醒的，他睁开眼睛，却发现自己整个人被人压在地上，裤子扯到膝盖，陌生的男人，一边在他的脖颈上舔来舔去，一边在他的身体里，进进出出。

他想喊杜煜的名字，却已经感受不到他的存在，嘴也被男人实实的捂住。

脖子间黏腻的口水，下体撕扯的阵痛，呼吸局促的窒息，被强奸的羞辱，混合着冲击着翟潇闻的身心，他早已泪流不止，却无力反抗。

一股灼热腥臭的液体喷涌在他的身体里，他感觉那些液体就像硫酸，滚烫的像是要将他的身体烫穿。

而最可怕的是，随着男人动作的停下，翟潇闻再一次感受到了链接，只是，不再是和杜煜。

和强奸自己的人成为伙伴，好像一语道破了哨兵与向导的本质，而一直爱着别人的两个人，还要接受这个现实。

世界荒诞不经，我们还是得接着走下去。

“我叫夏之光，刚才，真的对不起，我以为你是另一个人。”夏之光因为翟潇闻的能力恢复了清醒，意识到了自己的禽兽举动，一脸歉意的看着翟潇闻。

翟潇闻还停留在失去杜煜的悲伤中，他忽然明白了杜煜之前对他说的所有话，包括最后的那句告别的话，他再也装不了那个什么都能笑着面对的小公主了，公主之所以是公主，是因为有骑士，而当公主失去了骑士，她活的甚至不如一个街妓。

眼泪已经完全打湿了翟潇闻的上衣和袖子。

“他曾经答应过我，我们再也不会主动地杀人了，你能代替他，继续遵守这个承诺么？”翟潇闻的声音已经哽咽到沙哑。

“可是，他们都是因为那个人才死的，你不想报仇么？”夏之光听到翟潇闻的话，有些惊讶。

“你杀他，他的人再来杀你，你再杀回去，这是一个死循环，永远无法终结的死循环。”翟潇闻继续讲着：“我已经失去了这个世界上唯一在乎我的人，我不想再把这份不幸传递下去了。”

“对不起，我必须给呱呱报仇。”夏之光咬咬牙，愤怒再次冲上了他的眼睛。

“我和呱呱不太熟，但是，我觉得，如果他还在你身边，也会做出和我一样的决定。”翟潇闻用已经完全湿掉的袖子擦了擦眼睛。

夏之光勾下头，眼泪一下子如泉水一般喷涌出来，他一拳锤在墙上，那个笑起来眼睛会完成一道桥的男孩子又出现在他面前，对着他灿烂地笑着。

“是吧，他一定也希望，你能走出来，不再冤冤相报。”翟潇闻在泪水中，笑出阳光的味道，夏之光看着他，默默点点头。

（四十三）

姚琛用手指对着张颜齐比了一个安静的动作，张颜齐看懂了，竭力让自己脱衣服的声音，压到最小，其他人都睡得很浅。

轮到两人换班守夜，张颜齐最终没有忍住，直接亲在了姚琛的嘴上，用舌头拼命地想要去找姚琛的舌头。

姚琛一把把张颜齐推开，以一种“你疯了”的眼神看着他，可此时的张颜齐，眼神中充斥着迷蒙的爱意，姚琛想要打他，却最终，长叹一口气，拽着他的领子，来到最近的那棵树下。

“就这一次，而且绝对不能让囡囡知道。”姚琛在张颜齐的耳边轻声说到，说完，对着他的耳朵，轻轻吹了一口气。

张颜齐仿佛得到了什么挚宝，马上又开始亲姚琛，姚琛这次没有拒绝，而是主动伸出了舌头，和张颜齐的舌头交织在一起，任凭彼此的唾液相互交换，温润彼此的口腔。

“我身体可没有囡囡那么柔软。”姚琛轻轻将裤子脱到大腿根处：“你将就一点。”

而此时的张颜齐，已是意乱情迷，解开裤子前的拉链，露出已经充血的，粗壮的肉棒，用手指沾了沾口水，涂抹在姚琛穴口勉强当做润滑，就直接插了进去。

没有好好经过润滑的小穴，本就难以插入，姚琛在这方面又是第一次，所以，当张颜齐强行将他的下体撑开之时，他已经疼的脸色发白，鬓角冒汗。

“真的很疼么？”张颜齐关切的问道。

“废话那么多干嘛，赶快完事。”姚琛似乎又一下回到了那个姚老师，对着张颜齐小声骂了一句。

张颜齐抱着姚琛，这具身体确实不如周震南那般柔软与娇小，也没有周震南那股奶香四溢的味道，却依然散发着致命的诱惑。姚琛的后庭就如同无人踏足的花园，紧实，充满诱惑力。张颜齐不断的抽插着，或许是因为心心念念了许久，终于得了，没过几分钟，张颜齐便已经缴械，乳白色液体从姚琛身体里一滴一滴的流出，姚琛将他们擦干净，与张颜齐一起回到篝火边，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

火焰黑夜里跳动着，等两人终于清醒过来时，一切已经为时已晚。

他们坐在火边，四目相望，眼睛里已经充满了无奈与痛苦，而这份痛苦，无以言说。

故事却远远没有结束。

姚琛感觉身体火辣一般的热，他对周震南的愧疚，随着他最初那份对周震南的占有欲一起，被人翻开埋葬的尘土，曝光在阳光之下，原来，那份强烈的占有欲，在被理智的姚琛埋葬的同时，也在地下，不断生长着。

愧疚就像洪水，最终带走了一切遮掩的理性。姚琛感到一种前所未有的荒凉与颓废，下半身撕扯的疼痛还在隐隐发作，道德与欲望，有时候，对人的折磨是一样的，他们如同一把镰刀，一刀一刀地砍着姚琛的神经。

“你们看，那就是哨兵私奔的下场。”那两具钉在十字架上的尸体用腐烂的双眼，盯着姚琛。

“姚老师，终于可以和你一起战斗了。”周震南的微笑，此时已经对姚琛是一种折磨。

“姚琛，你比我更配周震南，我也不知道为什么。”张颜齐的声音，张颜齐舌头的触感。

姚琛感觉自己如同被万只蚂蚁啃食了骨头，整个人头痛欲裂，周震南的奶香味，在逐渐消失。

“孩子，你愿意成为我的哨兵么？”黑夜中仿佛有人，向姚琛招手。

“求求您，求求您救救我。”姚琛整个人已经陷入了崩溃。

“没事，服从于我吧，我将给你无穷的力量，也将驱散你的疼痛。”黑夜用手拍拍姚琛的头。

姚琛仿佛看到了什么东西，向着黑夜走去。

“各位玩家请注意，游戏场中出现暗黑哨兵，游戏模式变更，最先杀掉H区姚琛的那一个人，将获得额外的奖励，而从现在起，不得有其他杀戮行为。当前游戏人数24人，其中哨兵9人，向导14人，暗黑哨兵一人。”

众人从梦中惊醒，周震南看看周围，姚琛已经不见了踪影，他呆呆的回想着刚才的播报，已经一句话都说不出来。

（四十四）

焉栩嘉趴在草丛之间，看着两个正在烤肉的向导，默默架起了弓箭。

何洛洛从后面拉拉焉栩嘉的衣角，焉栩嘉回头，看着一脸害怕的何洛洛，正瞪着一双怜悯的眼睛盯着他。

焉栩嘉看着这样的何洛洛，一时之间竟然也起了怜悯之心。

可是，他们的吃的，饮水，都没有保证了，如果等到什么都耗尽的明天再去解决这个问题，怕是什么都晚了。

焉栩嘉最终还是将何洛洛撇开，一箭射向那个向导。

“咻”的一声，弓箭刺穿了那个向导的眼睛，深深地插入他的脑部，天空一声炮响。

另一个向导见事不妙，匆忙就要逃跑，焉栩嘉又是一箭，那个向导也应声倒地，天空又是一声炮响。

焉栩嘉将长弓收起，何洛洛此时已经完全背对着，根本不敢看。

焉栩嘉摸摸他的头，走到具尸体前，先是拔出了两只箭，一只射的太深，拔出来时，死者的脑髓，也随之溢了出来。

焉栩嘉尽量不去看，默默收走了他们的补给，将烤肉上粘血的部分自己咬掉吞下去，带着没沾血的部分，走向了何洛洛。

他讲烤肉递给何洛洛:“吃吧，不吃今天就没吃的了。”

何洛洛害怕的回头看看，想要拒绝，但是奈何肚子已经饿得咕咕响，最终还是接下了烤肉。

焉栩嘉点了点东西，一个净水器，一天的食物，一小瓶万能药，收获颇丰。

夜晚，刚刚结合完，何洛洛趴在焉栩嘉身上，感受着焉栩嘉胸膛的温暖。

“嘉嘉，你杀人的时候，不会害怕么？”

“会啊，可是害怕能怎么样，如果不这样做，我们早就饿死街头了。”

“我知道，我没有怪你的意思，我只是，很害怕。”

“其实到现在，每次一只箭放出去之前，我都害怕的发抖，可是，为了守护你，我也没有别的选择了。”

“谢谢你，为了我承担了那么多。”

“这不就是我们哨兵的使命么？他们也本就是些无关紧要的人。”

“对于我们来说，我们与他们毫无交集，确实如此，可是，他们也有家人，也有在乎他们的人，又何谈无关紧要呢？”

焉栩嘉没有说话，这本就是悖论，你不能因为杀掉一个与自己无关紧要的人就觉得无所谓，这本是普适的法则，在饥饿游戏里，却没有人遵守。

“睡吧，这里的一切，由我承担。”焉栩嘉摸摸何洛洛的头，双眼凝视着星空，似乎在想些什么。

播报响起，焉栩嘉和何洛洛被惊醒，听到姚琛的讯息，两人面面相觑。

“我想我们下一个目标很明显了。”焉栩嘉小声说道。

而地图另一边，听到这个消息的孙圻峻，终于久违的，笑了起来。

“今年的比赛，真的是越来越有意思了。”他仰天长笑着，任世豪不懂孙圻峻的心思，也只能跟着笑起来，而蔡正杰，却面露难色。

“圻圻，姚老师那么强，现在又变成了黑暗哨兵，我和任世豪两个，也很难保住你的安全，我们要不还是，找个地方躲起来更好。”

“你懂什么，你知道上次击败在游戏中出现的黑暗哨兵的那一对得到了什么么？两把枪啊，那是两把枪啊，只要我们能拿到这样的奖励，我们就一定能赢。”孙圻峻已经有些疯魔，对着蔡正杰喃喃自语起来：“我一定要拿到那两把枪，我一定要带你们出去。”

“圻圻。”蔡正杰抱住了这样的孙圻峻：“没事，我们只要和你在一起就行了，你不要太辛苦自己了，他们那么强，我们打不过的。”

“我自有办法，我一定要好好利用这次机会，将他们一次打倒。”孙圻峻倚在蔡正杰怀里，还在不断地自说自话。

一阵大风突然吹灭了他们的篝火，黑暗吞噬了他们，只剩几块还在微微发亮的木块星火。

（四十五）

“我不行，他是我的哨兵，我不能杀他。”周震南似乎早已摆脱了稚气，与刘也正面刚道。

“囡囡，你要听清楚，他现在已经不是你的姚琛了，那时黑暗哨兵，我们所有人都上都不一定能打的过的黑暗哨兵，你这样贸贸然的，万一……”刘也语重心长。

“是啊，我们一起，至少还能打的过，还有一丝活命的机会。”牛超也在劝周震南。

“你们没有听懂我的意思么，我不是在和你们商量怎么杀掉他，我们不能杀他，我相信我还能控制住他，就算我不能，我们去找余承恩，我们说服他，他肯定能控制住姚琛。”周震南越说越激动。

“你清醒一点，那已经不再是你的姚老师了，那是黑暗哨兵，那是曾经屠城不眨眼的黑暗哨兵。”李鑫一抓住周震南的胳膊，不断摇着。

“我问你，如果朗哥现在变成黑暗哨兵，你会劝我去杀掉他么？”周震南直直的问李鑫一。

李鑫一一时语塞。

“你呢？你会么？”周震南又指着任豪，任豪也没有说话。

“我会，杀掉黑暗哨兵，是我们必须做的，无论那个人是谁都不行。”刘也面不改色，直直的回答着。

“是，你会，你多伟大啊，你男人都跟别人分了，我做不到。”周震南的情绪有些激动，这话刚说出口，就有意识到了自己说错了。

泪水一下子充盈了刘也的眼眶，这句话直接戳中了刘也的命门。

张颜齐过来安慰刘也：“囡囡他不是那个意思，你不要误会了。”

“你别在那里装老好人了，姚琛为什么会变成黑暗哨兵，昨天晚上你们干了什么你心里没数么？”高嘉朗冷不丁的说了一句。

周震南早就感觉到了事情的不对劲，高嘉朗这一句话彻底点醒了他，他一下瘫坐在地上，他忽然觉得，周围的人变的深不见底，这些人如此可怕，巨大的恐慌袭击了他，他背起早已收好的包，一个人向森林中跑去。

张颜齐看事情不对，向众人鞠了一躬：“这些天承蒙照顾。”追了上去。

丰楚轩想将二人追回来，任豪拦住了他。

“他们不会回来了，你们或许也该走了。”刘也冷冷的说：“这是我们四个人的破事，留给我们四个来解决，好么，我求求你们。”

牛超叹了一口气，看着分崩离析的联盟，背上背包，拉着丰楚轩，消失在森林里。

我们曾是朋友，但我们终将各自为敌，这是我们的宿命。

姚琛整个人趴在一片乱石地上，他已经精疲力竭，任凭黑暗，慢慢吞掉他的精神世界。


	9. Chapter 9

（四十六）

任豪总觉得，他没遇到高嘉朗的那二十几年，就好像没活过一样。

在W区那种地方，人吃饱了，就容易庸庸碌碌。

W区盛产珠宝，是首都珠宝制品最大的来源地，这里同样盛产大量像珠宝一样漂亮的男孩子女孩子，但是任豪第一次站上向导台的时候，还是惊艳了众人。

长得好看的人总是惹人喜欢的，像他那样从小模样就周正的孩子，自然有不少人追着捧着，饿了就去街上的面包店，瞪着一双宝石一样的眼睛，一直盯着看，不说面包店的老板看不下去，路过哪个富绰的路人，也总忍不住给他买下来。

他也遇见过不少大胆的追求者，他也有中意过几个人，只是在要选拔哨兵和向导的社会里，没有经过鉴定就恋爱是会被处以死刑的，他也就只敢，在喧嚣的珠宝大道，让那些人悄悄拉拉手，在黑暗的街角巷道里，被人用胳膊封在墙角，腼腆娇羞地，听着那些人紧密的呼吸声，也就只能到这里了。

18岁他进入高塔成为向导，散发着海盐香的，长相一等一的男孩子，就像黑暗高塔里射进来的一束光，照在璀璨的钻石上，让无数人争着抢着，去成为它的主人。

哨兵与向导的结合，虽然说是灵魂的匹配，但却因为带着肉体的接触，总是让那些正处在青壮年期的哨兵们，难以压抑。

而任豪等的那个人，等了六年，也没有等到。

这六年的时间，来自W区各个地方，所有优秀的哨兵，都与他做过一次匹配，却没有一个人，匹配程度超过50%，任豪就这样，像是玻璃柜里展示的钻石一样，在高塔里，孤单的等了6年，成为了众人空中美丽的废物。

高塔的管理者喜欢他，他每天吃穿不愁，也不用像其他没有匹配到哨兵的向导一样，需要执行特殊任务或者被人为提取向导素。他每天只需要呆在自己的一方小天地里，透过窗子看窗外的世界，吃饭时有人对他指指点点，有哨兵对他做出骚扰的动作，他也就只是赶快走开，假装什么都没看见。

闪闪发光的钻石，没有人照看，也会落灰，逐渐失去光芒。

被抽中饥饿游戏的那天，任豪说不上什么心情，他终于能走出那一方狭小的天地，他很幸福，可是，迎接他的，或许是死亡，这代价又太大。

跟他的那个哨兵说不上有多好，结合的过程也说不上有多么惊天动地。但是任豪很感谢他，因为在他眼中，那个哨兵是将他从笼子里放出来的人，哪怕他们之间匹配度只有20%不到，任豪还能通过精神力控制住他，就还不赖。

高嘉朗搂着刘也走过迎接地的时候，他不是没有过动心，他也想有个人和他一样，向刘也和高嘉朗一样风雨同舟，只是此生，大概再没有可能了。

被姚琛打晕的时候，任豪是高兴的，他觉得他这一生啊，早点结束早点好，终于死了，也不用再白白等着了。

可是他没有想到之后的事，他再醒来时，感受到的是高嘉朗在侵略自己的身体，他伤心没有就此离开这个世界，但他更难以启齿的是，他依稀能感受到，他好像找到了那个对的人。

但是那个对的人，心里只有别人。

在外人看来，任豪那时是因为自己被侵犯，一直爱他的哨兵被杀，自己还被迫委身于他人，所以精神崩溃，痛哭不已。

而真正的答案，只有任豪自己知道。

以前任豪从来不信所谓的命运，也不信所谓的灵魂伴侣，前世姻缘。

可是当他真正遇见对的人的时候，却一切都刹不住了车了。

哨兵向导之间的魔法再神奇，也没法让一个人在两天里彻底爱上另一个人，除非，那个人本来就是命中注定要出现的那个人。

高嘉朗跟他道歉，给他磕头的时候，他的心在滴血，他宁可高嘉朗霸道一点直接占他为己有，也不愿他是这样，没有一点感情的，礼貌客套地敷衍着他。

落灰的钻石，擦一擦还是钻石，但是打碎了，就没什么价值了。

高嘉朗擦亮了任豪，带给了他重获自由，并且重新活下去的勇气，但是却也打碎了他，远远地，带着他的心，走了。

他竭尽全力地演出着配合着刘也的想法，委身张颜齐也无所谓，他总要装作慢慢爱上高嘉朗的样子，他也总要，在最后选择放手，像自己承诺的那样，远远的看着就好。

任豪在高塔里收着一块蓝宝石，他总说他要把这块蓝宝石送给那个他最爱的人，而当下他找到了，那块宝石却永远留在高塔之中。

“至少，我自己，是曾经属于你的，你就当，我就是那块蓝宝石吧，作为我爱你的赠礼。”

（四十七）

李鑫一的床头，枕头下面，放着一张照片，照片里的男人，或者说那时还是少年，背着双剑，在落日的余晖下，踩着敌人的尸体，走向回家的路。

K区因为盛产稀有金属，是个国家的必争之地，自古以来便战乱纷飞，从没平息。

在李鑫一小的时候，炮弹爆炸的声音，人们的哀嚎尖叫声，枪林弹雨落地的声音，就充斥在他耳边。街上到处都是缺了胳膊断了腿的人，他们家经营了一家医院，李鑫一便从小，跟着母亲一起，照顾受伤的军队。

生离死别，即使经历的再多，每再经历一次，也还是会把心拿出来绞一遍。

李鑫一有一个小盒子，里面装着所有他答应送还给死者家人的东西。一块有两人照片的项链，几张写满情话，滴满眼泪的信，一个想送给母亲的戒指，一缕头发，几件衣服……那些人在离开这个世界之前，总要跟年纪尚小的李鑫一讲，他们有多后悔，他们有多想家，多想家里的哪个人，他们有多爱，可能已经死去的那个，一直陪着自己的哨兵或者向导，他们托付给鑫一东西，鑫一答应他们有一天一定会帮他们送到，可是当他们满意的离开这个世界时，鑫一只会把东西放到那个箱子里，再也不拿出来。

“饥饿游戏没什么可怕的，战争比饥饿游戏可怕多了。”李鑫一看着电视里转播的饥饿游戏，淡淡地说了一句。

他16岁那年，A区增援，他第一次见到高嘉朗。

A区浩荡6000人，听着一个20出头的，还有点毛孩子的人的话，总是很难不让人注意。

那一战损失惨重，双方几乎都无人生还，弹尽粮绝之际，是那个全K区看不起的毛孩子，拿一对双刀，硬生生砍出一条封锁线，取得了战争的最后胜利。

K区迎来了久违近百年的平静，李鑫一再也不必见证生离死别，那个在人群中浴血厮杀的人，也永远留在了他的心里。

李鑫一只留下那个男孩子的一张背影的照片，知道他叫高嘉朗，A区最年轻的SS级哨兵。

“我想请问一下，哨兵和向导可不可以跨区匹配啊。”李鑫一18岁那年，面对第一次天赋检测，他问了那个首都人这样一个问题。

“一般不会，特别厉害的那种除外，SS的人太少了，内部组合肯定是要跨区域的。”那人不耐烦的回答道。

“真的么？”李鑫一高兴地仿佛一个3岁的孩子。他本就有着令人咋舌的治愈天赋，如果再勤于训练，再锻炼身体，提高作战能力，也许真的有一天，他能和那个暌别已久却从未离开的人，  
并肩作战。

他练了三年，拖了匹配三年，还是没有成为SS级，在就要被高塔强逼着进行匹配的时候，他看到了被抽中的高嘉朗，他自然知道高嘉朗的能力是什么。

“我自愿参加。”他在抽到K区时举手，成为了K区的被选拔向导。

他自愿成为那个被狩猎的对象，假装生病，开始游戏起就再没有动过位置，他等着那个带给他和平的人来接走他，他们能一起再站在战场上，再次获得胜利。

却没想到，那个朝思暮想的人，带来了另外两个，比爱的程度不输给他的人。

这一路他沉默不言，只是喜欢一个在深夜望着天上的夜空，看着月朗星稀的天际，看着身旁熟睡的高嘉朗，默默地流眼泪。

英雄的背后总是站着另一个人，来晚了，就没这样的好事了。

（四十八）

刘也和高嘉朗这是第一次见面，虽然贵为A区最强的哨兵和向导，两人却真的，一面都没有见过，只是偶尔在高塔遇上打个照面，高嘉朗常年征战在外，刘也又素来高冷，两人的生活，就这样，没有交界线。

最开始听说要跟高嘉朗搭档的时候，刘也还挺高兴的，他知道高嘉朗的天赋是无限哨兵，两人等级相当，即使匹配度不高，也能依靠自己强大的精神力控制住高嘉朗，到了游戏里再随便抓几个厉害的向导，自己也不用每天都累的半死去结合，还能轻松取的胜利，成为首都人，过上美好的日子，何乐而不为呢？

他总被人说长得像一只狐狸，除了一双勾人的狐狸眼之外，更多的是因为，他心眼比谁都多，算的比谁都细。

高层的酒会上，他巧笑倩兮，四面通透；战争的地图之前，他指点江山，雄韬武略；暴走的哨兵面前，他轻声细语，细致安抚。过几年跟个军队高层，如果没有饥饿游戏，刘也或许这辈子就这样过去了，他不似一般的向导那般处境艰难，上天既然给了他这碗饭，他肯定要好好吃完。

只是夜深人静时，卸去表面那个华丽的外壳，他还是个没有安全感，想要人陪着的男孩。

“高处不胜寒”这句话，刘也比谁都清楚其中滋味。

“你有没有，一直特别想干，但是一直没做的事?”高嘉朗第一次见到刘也的时候，只问了他这样一句话。

刘也最初还打算客套一下，却被高嘉朗突然丢过来的一个问题问懵了，他只能呆呆地回答：“我……我其实挺想划一次船的，小时候就特别想去，但是我特别怕水。”

“没事，我水性特别好，他们都叫我海王。”高嘉朗眯着眼睛笑，刘也一时不知道该说些什么。

A区因为最早被抽签，在被军队带走之后，上车之前有大概有40分钟左右的时间，刘也正在塔里等着，高嘉朗却直接冲破军队防御，拉起刘也的手就往外跑。

这是刘也第一次和别人牵手，高嘉朗的手，可能是练了太多的武器，有一种磨砂般的质感，透着人的温暖。

路上的军队都是高嘉朗自己人，也没有人管他，他嫌刘也跑的太慢，直接抱起刘也，向远处跑去。

哨兵风一般的速度跑了大概十分钟，刘也再次睁开眼睛时，眼前是一个巨大的湖，湖边停着一个小船。

“来吧，刘也。”高嘉朗已经踏上了船，将手伸向刘也。

“我真的怕水。”刘也看到深不见底的湖，已经退缩了三分。

“没事，你喊一句我跳下去救你。”高嘉朗打着保票：“这可能是最后一次了，你把握好机会啊。”

刘也犹豫了一下，接下了高嘉朗的手，一脚踏到船上，船在剧烈的摇晃，刘也一下子脸吓白了，撞在高嘉朗怀里，一句话都不敢说。

有时候，冷漠与动心，只差一个怀抱的温暖。

“没想到你个部队里出来的大老粗还有这种细腻的心思啊。”刘也看着湖水在桨的作用下拨出一层一层的波纹，安静的躺在高嘉朗怀抱里，慢慢的说道。

“你知道么？我喜欢你很久了。”高嘉朗突然表白：“我总觉得你吧，贼爱装，什么事情都放在心里，不跟外人说，喜欢一个人撑着还觉得自己撑得住，我就住在你隔壁，天天晚上听你哭，不知道哭了多少回，哭的我都心疼。”

刘也没有说话。

沉默了一会，缓缓说道：“我总要活命吧，装的坚强一点，就没人敢惹我了。”

高嘉朗将怀里的刘也搂的紧了一点：“没事，以后有我在，你再也不用装着了，谁都不敢欺负你了。”

“也哥，你不是最怕水了么，怎么看着这瀑布一点反应都没有啊。”周震南曾经问过刘也。

刘也没有回答，看了一眼正在生火的高嘉朗，露出了笑容。

“我来之前去请了海王，海王说，我落水了，他一定会下来救我。”

（四十九）

高嘉朗参军参的偶然，他之前就是A区一群孤儿的孩子头，从小带着一群无家可归的孩子，偷那些庄园主的东西，再拿出来卖，养活自己，养活那些同龄的孩子。

他从有意识开始就在那个大院子旁边的小窝棚里待着，四周散着一群无家可归的小孩，一个阿姨把他们从街上捡来，给他们饭吃，养他们长大。

然后八岁那年，那个对他们最好的阿姨不知道怎么就死了，说是被那个贵族看上了，死命不从，被捅了，听说被揪着头发拖了几百米，血蹭了一整个街道，高嘉朗顺着路上问到的地方，去找了好久，连尸体都没找的。

那之后就是高嘉朗带着那群小孩子了，追，打，被打，好像大家都心安理得，从来没管高嘉朗自己也才不到十岁。

高嘉朗在一次偷窃回来之后，孩子的尸体已经堆满了那个熟悉的院子，他最终惹了众怒，而群众，是没有什么理智与人性的说法了，反正不是自己的孩子，杀了就杀了吧。

怀中的大米落在地上，被木板刺穿一个小孔，里面夹杂着石子的大米，从那个小孔里，像瀑布一般流了出来，他也没哭也没闹，径直走进了高塔。在十一岁的高嘉朗撂倒第四个成年哨兵之后，高塔收留了他。

这些故事他谁都没告诉，包括刘也，人们只记得那个12岁就拳打A级哨兵，15岁单挑S级哨兵，18岁带军征战的天才，只记得那个给无数地区带来所谓“和平”的年轻将军，和他在向导上花心的坊间传闻。

在发现高嘉朗的天赋之后，高塔的高层就仿佛发现了挚宝，基本上匹配度合格的向导都送来给高嘉朗，希望他能一个一个收下，逐渐提高自己的能力。

那些还没怎么见过世面的男孩子，就这样被送进一直被谣传为恶魔栖息地的高嘉朗的房间，惊慌害怕之后，迎接他的却是一个笑起来憨憨的，关系人关心起来无微不至的一个高嘉朗。

向导只要哨兵不死，就只能匹配一个人，而高塔，也养不起那么多闲的没事的向导，更何况高嘉朗只要结合过一次就够了，不用依靠他们的精神力。

那些孩子之后去了哪里，高嘉朗从来不过问，只是当他终于有足够的话语权之后，彻底拒绝了再往他那里送向导这个提议。

他的隔壁住着一个爱哭的人，高嘉朗总是在深夜听到他的哭声，他很想去安慰那个人，可是，那堵墙就那么立在那里，他只能透过那堵墙对着隔壁说话，安慰那个人，希望他能听到。

后来他发现那个人是那个一直冷着脸的刘也。

当你也是那么活过来的时候，你总是能一下子理解对方的处境。

刘也说他想要划船，高嘉朗马上嘱托手下的哨兵准备，然后飞速的用那40分钟，完成了刘也的愿望。

“你有什么愿望么？”躺在船上的刘也问高嘉朗。

高嘉朗忽然想到了那个堆满尸体的小院子和那些消失的向导，那些记忆冲进他的大脑。

“我么，我希望你能开心幸福下去。”高嘉朗笑着对刘也说。

他曾经因为自己的弱小失去了那么多他爱的人，当他终于变强大了，无论怎么样，他要好好守护那个他爱的人。

（五十）

赵磊艰难的从包里翻出那瓶从补给中拿到的万能药，将其抹在右肩的伤口上。

迟疑了一会，空气很安静。

“哎，你说，这个药，能让人起死回生么？”赵磊坐下，对着身旁满身是血的赵泽帆的尸体说。

“真的是，你还真把自己当个英雄了，你就是个狗熊，又高又笨的那种。”赵磊将剩余的药抹在赵泽帆那被杜煜划开的伤口上，慢慢抹匀。

“这可是首都的特效药呢，你肯定马上就好了，别躺在地上给我在那装死。”赵磊说到这里，眼泪已经顺着那张精致的小脸流下来，声音也有些哽咽。

“你说你，没那个本事逞什么能，你以为你替我挡了这一下我就会喜欢你么，呸，你别想了，就你这样的。”赵磊咬咬牙关，继续说着。

“我怎么运气这么差，跟你这个傻子分到一组，要不是这样，我早赢了。”赵磊别过头，赵泽帆脸上的血色已经完全褪去，眼睛还呆呆的望着他刚刚站的方向。

“我不就嫌弃了几下么，你至于那么生我的气么，我这个人就是这样，越是在意的人我说话越重，你不要再生我的气好不好。”赵磊继续说着。

“其实最开始见到你的时候吧，我真的觉得我怎么运气那么差，跟你这么个蠢货分到一起了，要武力没武力，要智力没智力，拖油瓶一个。但是后来吧，慢慢接触下来，我觉得你也挺好的，不过是没见过什么大事罢了，好事，你看像我这种人，现在活得多么难受。”赵磊兀自讲起了曾经的故事。

“我真的好羡慕你啊，什么都不用承担，什么都不用想，我也好想像你一样，你帮帮我好不好，你带着我，一起轻松自在的，什么都不管的生活好不好？”赵磊摇摇赵泽帆的尸体，却没有得到什么回音。

“我都说的这么直白了，你还想怎么样嘛。”赵磊用手摸摸赵泽帆的脸，默默起身，随便拿了些便携的吃的，用手扶着流血的肩膀，向山下走去。

“计划什么的，本来是要带着你一起出去的，现在你走了，也无所谓了。”赵磊最后望了望那个山坡，嘴里喃喃自语着：“我知道是谁把你带走的，我现在就去把你带回来。”

说完，颤颤巍巍地，向山下的一个山洞走去。

那个山洞里，刚射下几只飞鸟的夏之光，正用火堆，烤着他和翟潇闻的晚饭。

“你会用弓箭啊，好棒啊。”翟潇闻似乎已经缓解了情绪：“不像那个傻杜煜，就会用一个长矛，鸟也打不到，鱼也捉不到，连兔子都插不到，吃的全靠拿的和抢的补给。”说到这里，翟潇闻的声音又逐渐小了下去。

“好久没吃肉了吧，好好吃一顿，就是没有盐。”夏之光将鸟腿揪下，递给了翟潇闻。

“谢谢，好香啊。”翟潇闻接过鸟腿，大啃了一口，发出很响的咀嚼声，然后欢快的笑了起来：“太好吃了。”

看着翟潇闻阳光的笑，夏之光本来陪着笑，却逐渐好像想起了什么一般，问了一句：“你是特别爱笑么？”

“是啊，笑一笑，人生好过很多嘛。”翟潇闻放下鸟腿，笑着看夏之光，两眼弯弯的，仿佛今天什么都没有发生。

“是啊，笑一笑，什么都好了。”夏之光又陪着笑起来。

洞外传来脚步声，夏之光警惕的拉弓起箭，却看见一个满身是血的男子，正向他们走来。

“你是谁？”夏之光对着那个人大喊了一声。

“来找你们一起杀余承恩的人。”赵磊用手扶着墙，吼了一声之后，瘫倒在地上。

等他再次醒来，已是被通知声强制吵醒，旁边翟潇闻正在给他伤口做检查。

“看来，我们还得先杀一个姚琛。”赵磊听着广播的声音，有些癫疯的笑声传遍了山洞。

（五十一）

“姚老师，这个剑究竟是用来砍人的还是用来刺人的啊。”是张颜齐的声音，那时候，刚被鉴定为哨兵的张颜齐被教给姚琛来带着训练，姚琛正教他怎么用剑。

可能那时候，自己就有点喜欢他了吧，只是因为更喜欢周震南，所以没太注意罢了，趴在地上已经有些虚脱的姚琛，突然想到了那几年的高塔时光，那些陪着周震南训练的日子，那些张颜齐来了之后的日子。

他的记忆正在快速消失，他感觉黑暗正在侵蚀他的脑子，他的童年，他的家庭，那些故事都在不断逝去，姚琛已经抓不住了，但是在记忆大厦中的他，仍然牢牢守着那一部分属于他和周震南和张颜齐的记忆。

“你好，我叫周震南，是和你配合训练的向导候选人。”姚琛把故事翻到第一页，去发现第二页，第三页都在加速消失。

“囡囡，你这个用的不对，你不能用精神去完全覆盖我的精神，那样我就动不了了。”

“姚老师，你看这样对么？”

“姚老师，我们会成为一对优秀的向导和哨兵吧？”

“怎么是张颜齐啊，怎么办啊姚老师。”

“姚琛，我觉得我根本配不上囡囡，你比我更适合。”

“哪有什么配得上配不上的，这件事上天注定，你一定要好好待他。”

“囡囡就是看起来冷，其实内心还是个小孩子，你要多担待他一点啊。”

“姚琛，我有点喜欢你了。”

“张颜齐，你在做什么？”

记忆逐渐残缺，化成风飘散，姚琛一直在守护的记忆，只剩攒在手心的一角，他不敢张开手，一旦张开，他就真的忘记一切了，那些他对周震南的爱，对张颜齐的情愫，就再也不存在了。

忘却过去的人才是最可怕的，姚琛的记忆大厦轰然倒塌，眼睛已经失去了光泽，他木讷的起身，身体无比轻盈。

“姚琛，姚琛你在这啊，你还好吧？”周震南揉着哭红的眼睛，正看着姚琛。

可是，这早已不是陪着周震南长大的姚琛了，这是忘却一切的，拥有绝对能力的黑暗哨兵。

姚琛如影子般冲到周震南面前，一把掐住他的脖子，将他整个人举起来。


	10. Chapter 10

（五十二）

“你还好么？”意识之外，有一个温柔的声音。

赵磊缓缓睁开眼睛，眼前是正端坐在他身边的翟潇闻，右肩上的伤口已经基本愈合了，刚刚大概是因为失血过多有些贫血，再加上情绪波动，所以才会晕倒吧。

依稀之中，脑子里又回到赵泽帆为自己挡那一下的那一刻，混杂交织着初见时木讷的笑，苍白的脸，第一次结合时腼腆发红的脸，满身是血的身体，拿吃的给自己时的憨傻……赵磊感到头部一阵剧痛，又开始全身抽搐起来。

“光光，他又开始抽了，你快来看一下。”朦胧之中，翟潇闻起身叫人。

“光光，夏之光么？那个余承恩找到现在的人。余承恩……”这个名字就好像一道魔咒，赵磊的呼吸开始局促，脑子里不断放映着这个人的一切。

另一个背着弓箭的男人赶来，用坚实有力的手摁住自己抽搐的身体。

“余承恩，快去杀了他，快。”赵磊用尽了最后一丝力气，喊出了这样一句话，又一次被疼痛折磨的昏倒过去。

翟潇闻看着昏死过去的赵磊，缓缓的对夏之光说：“光光，你记得我们曾经许下的承诺吧。”

夏之光将赵磊放平，没有说什么话，就又想离开到洞外去。

翟潇闻拉住夏之光的衣角，却没想到被夏之光一个回头直接摁倒在地上。

翟潇闻一脸惶恐，盯着夏之光。

“对不起，肌肉记忆。”夏之光起身，又把翟潇闻拉起来，拍拍他身上的灰：“我去守夜，你好好睡一觉，姚琛来了就麻烦了。”

“你还记得你答应过我的事吧。”翟潇闻望着夏之光的背影，迟疑了一会，还是问了出来。

“记得，我会遵守承诺的，而且现在是和平时间，除了姚琛，谁都不会死。”夏之光走到洞口，安静地坐了下来，头也不回的回答道。

翟潇闻虽不知道这些话有几分真假，当下却也只能相信他的哨兵，他看着眼前已经面色发白，仿佛做着噩梦的赵磊，脸上露出复杂的表情。

究竟是什么样的故事，是什么样的人，能让这个武力最强的向导害怕到梦里都这么狰狞呢？

“这个火你要多用点木屑，才能够燃起来。”

他觉得余承恩是个好人，训练那七天里，由于出现在自己和杜煜身上的奇怪现象，余承恩是唯一主动跟他说话的人，还教了他怎么生火，他就觉得有这份善心的人，不是什么会做出伤天害理之事的人。

但是他诱导夏之光强奸了自己，夏之光说他杀了陆思恒要杀他，赵磊也要杀他，现在赵磊梦里都在害怕他，这究竟是为什么？他总觉得自己看人不会错，那双小鹿一般的眼睛，闪着坏人不会有的纯真的光芒。

纯真，对，或许而他只是，太幼稚了，就做了很多错事。

翟潇闻闭上眼睛，不再想这些事，今晚注定又是一场盛大的狩猎，他默默地祷告，希望不要有人再出事。

（五十三）

“嘉嘉，什么是黑暗哨兵啊？”何洛洛紧紧跟在焉栩嘉身上，在丛林中穿梭，寻找着姚琛的位置。

“黑暗哨兵是哨兵中最强大的存在，从来没有人知道黑暗哨兵为什么会存在，哨兵又怎么会变成黑暗哨兵，书里说他们是与黑暗签订了向导条约的人，不需要人作为向导，就可以保持冷静，同时，会彻底释放自己所有的潜能，还会获得全新的能力。”焉栩嘉慢慢跟何洛洛解释道：“总之，就是很难处理的存在就是了。”

“那我们，怎么打败他啊。”何洛洛听不出什么所以然，只是觉得黑暗哨兵一定非常强大，开始担心焉栩嘉的安全。

“我们两个人估计是没有办法了，但是既然模式改变了，每一个哨兵都能感受到黑暗哨兵的位置，他们散发着一股，强烈的，阴森的气息，杀死他就能拿到主办方的礼物，所有的哨兵和向导应该都在路上，大家一起合力，说不定有希望。”焉栩嘉继续说着。

“你不要勉强啊，反正我们已经跑了这么久了，如果打不过，我们跑就是了。”何洛洛明显还是不放心。

“他也能感受到我们的气息，黑暗哨兵以向导的腺体为食，所以，即使我们跑了，他如果没有被打败，也早晚会找到你，然后把你吃掉的。”焉栩嘉突然降低了说话的语气。

何洛洛听到这里，一下子害怕地抖了一抖：“真的么？”

焉栩嘉看他被吓成这样，噗嗤一声笑了出来：“没事，我会保护你的。”

“我当然知道你会保护我啦，但是，万一你打不过他怎么办？”何洛洛知道焉栩嘉是在吓他，可是他是真的担心他们两个人，于是无比认真的问道。

“没事，我死之前，一定会先把你杀了的，这样我们就可以死在一起了，你也少点痛苦。”焉栩嘉看着一脸认真的何洛洛，也装着一脸认真的样子回答。

“你好讨厌啊，我跟你说认真的。”何洛洛知道每次焉栩嘉一脸认真的时候就是在说瞎话，这么严肃的时刻他还有心思说瞎话，何洛洛一时有些生气，却又忽然想到，他说的不是没有道理，一句话都回不出来了。

“我们一定会胜利的，有朗哥，有我，有张颜齐，甚至包括余承恩，黑暗哨兵的危机，一定会安然度过的。”焉栩嘉抬头，他本想说“姚琛”，但是忽然想到训练时那个无比温柔的姚老师，便语塞了，只能更改成黑暗哨兵。

四天之前，姚琛还是与他们说说笑笑的大哥哥，现在，转眼之间，竟成了众人都要去击杀的对象，物是人非，总是让人唏嘘。

“不知道他究竟经历了什么，才会变成黑暗哨兵，但是，他再次遇到囡囡的时候，总是会不好过的吧。”焉栩嘉看着天上明亮的月亮，慢慢地说道。

“嘉嘉，你不会变成黑暗哨兵吧？你可千万不要，你要是变成黑暗哨兵，就再也没有人陪我一起了，我一定会哭死的。”何洛洛听到焉栩嘉说道周震南，跟着补了一句。

“当然不会了，只要你不会也突然爱上另一个哨兵还要我跟他分享你的话。”焉栩嘉应付了一句。

“那当然了，我既然当初跟了你，那么此后，都只有你了。”何洛洛看他提到这件事，又板回了他当初一脸认真的模样，瞪着那双水灵的大眼睛，坚定地回答道。

“洛洛，你知道么，你每次认真的时候，都特别搞笑。”焉栩嘉看着这个何洛洛，吐槽了一句。

“你……”何洛洛一下子甩开焉栩嘉的手，假装生气地停在原地不走。

“行了，现在不是给你发大小姐脾气的时候，出去了，有的是时间，我都让着你好不好？”焉栩嘉看着何洛洛已经气鼓的嘴，笑着说道。

“这还差不多。”何洛洛又牵起了焉栩嘉的手，跟着他，向姚琛的方向走去。

（五十四）

“走吧，先去找姚琛吧，除了你，也没什么人能打败他了，别一个一个去送。”刘也刚刚赶走牛超和丰楚轩，却并没有缓和四个人尴尬的氛围，只能选择提议先去解决更要紧的事。

“大家都会去，又何必赶走他们呢？以后只有我们的时间不多了，大家把话说清楚了再走吧。”一向不怎么说话的李鑫一，突然说话。

空气又一次陷入沉默。

“没人说是吧，行，那我先来。”李鑫一干脆利落的开口：“我喜欢朗哥很久了，这件事你们都知道，可是我知道分寸，我懂得先来后到，我不会要求什么，就想知道一件事，朗哥你对我们是什么态度，知道这个就行了。”

“我之前有跟也哥私下里说过，我相信朗哥你也知道了，我虽然是个才被掳来的，但我到底是你的向导，我没有别的要求了，我本来就没想着活着，是你给了继续活下去的理由，如果有什么不幸，我跟你一起，如果能出去，我什么都不要，能让我远远看你一眼，你不要嫌弃我就好了。”任豪小声地说着。

“我们四个，走到现在，不容易。”刘也开口了，说了一句话，却再也说不下去了。

“我对你们俩，是喜欢的，但是，我不知道这种喜欢到了什么程度，就这样。”高嘉朗说了一句话：“当初都是我不好，我不该把你们抢来的，一切错都在我，我对不起各位。”

说完，高嘉朗双膝跪地，给三个人，磕了三个头。

“你还没意识到么？”刘也此时已经泣不成声：“无论你做了什么，这个世界，都会多出三个为了你伤心的人罢了。”当初是他一手将高嘉朗推出去，当初是他觉得一切尽在掌握，可当事情真的一发不可收拾，他想再把那个自己最爱的人拉回来，却再也拉不回来了。

任豪和李鑫一听到这里，也纷纷哭了起来，一时之间，悲伤如洪水一般，冲破了他们一直维系的，那谁都假装没看见的墙。有人爱的卑微，有人爱的无声，有人爱的后悔，却没有人爱的不对。

如果还有一次机会，你还会这样选择么？

我们都还会吧。

“走吧，你心里有过我，我已经很满足了。”李鑫一拉起高嘉朗，又拉起刘也和任豪：“我们三个，也许真的上辈子欠了这个傻子什么，这辈子要一起爱上他，这么说，我们应该拜个把子什么的。”

刘也在泪水中笑出声，任豪也擦擦眼泪，微笑着看着他们，三个人彼此搀扶着，回头看着那个已经不知所措好久的的高嘉朗。

“我们没事，我们先去解决姚琛的事吧。”刘也对高嘉朗说，三个人笑着，重新点亮了高嘉朗的天空，他们最终还是决定将那堵墙再重新修起来，至于结果，就交给上天来安排了。

嘿，你爱他么？好巧啊，我也是。

（五十五）

周震南感到一阵窒息，姚琛的手，紧紧的捏着他的脖子，他想大叫却已经发不出声音。他竭尽全力低下头，却发现眼前的姚琛早已面若冰霜，双眼无神。

张颜齐见势不妙，举起长剑便向姚琛劈去，姚琛手上掐周震南的力气还没有放松，依然轻松的躲过了张颜齐的攻击，并抬腿一脚将他踹开。

“姚琛，你疯了么？那是囡囡啊。”被踢翻在地的张颜齐已经咳出了血，可见姚琛一点都没有放水，张颜齐却不敢有一点松懈，起身又朝姚琛劈去，却又被姚琛躲过，用另一只胳膊，对着张颜齐脑后就是一下，张颜齐直接昏倒在地。

周震南的脸已经憋得通红了，他用双手掰着姚琛的手，拼命想要挣脱，却怎么样都挣不开。

“你至少认识我吧。”脸色已经由红变白的周震南，用了全部的力气，说出一句话，可他却没有想到，此时的姚琛却用力更猛了，周震南的身体在空中抽搐着，下一刻，他就将葬身最爱他的人手下。

一只弓箭朝姚琛飞来，姚琛随即转身，身后又是一把飞刀，他只能灵活佝偻下身子，将周震南抛向天空，天空中，一个人影迅捷地接住了周震南，周震南狠狠地咳了几声，仿佛要把心脏咳出来。

焉栩嘉架着闪闪发光的弓，高嘉朗的双剑在月色之下透着银色的寒光，任世豪抱住了已经周震南，蔡正杰手握长棍站在旁边，张颜齐艰难的起身，再次将剑对准了中央的姚琛。

姚琛望着周围的人，露出了贪婪的微笑。

百香果的甜腻，玫瑰花的馥郁，夜来香的沁心，海盐的温润，甘草的清凉，纯牛奶的香醇。

随着高嘉朗的一声怒吼，刀光剑影，翩然起舞。

黑暗中，看不太清他们的影子，只能感受到，黑暗哨兵无与伦比的压制力与执行人每一招下去都蕴藏的不忍心。

他们将彼此视作一同战斗的兄弟，甚至不只是兄弟，却要在这一刻，朝他身上，砍下那最致命的一刀。

任豪大哭着，何洛洛抱着倒下的焉栩嘉，大声的吼叫着什么，孙圻峻呆呆地愣在原地，李鑫一拼命摸着自己能救人的脖颈，却没有人来提取。

周震南看着那个熟悉的姚琛，脑子里不断回放着他们曾经的故事，已是一句话都说不出来。

大家都躺下了，姚琛已是血肉模糊，却仍然屹立不倒。

刘也闭上了眼睛，如果高嘉朗也没有办法，那么他只剩放弃一条路了。

刘也抱住任豪和李鑫一，招来周震南，何洛洛和孙圻峻，六个人紧紧抱在一起，等待着死亡的到来。

空气中有青草的味道。

已经哭红了眼睛的刘也，抬头看见一袭白衣的余承恩，那个向他们走来的姚琛，死死地定在原地，拼命想向他美味的晚餐走去，却再也走不动了了。

余承恩拉出周震南，将腰间的匕首递给他。

“我的能力撑不了多久，只有你可以杀他。”余承恩盯着周震南。

周震南瞳孔放大，一脸不可置信的看着眼前的余承恩。

“赶快吧，再晚一点，一切就都没救了。”余承恩将匕首放在周震南手上，默默走到一边。

周震南呆呆的，一步一步的走向那具已经血肉模糊的身体，被血淋湿的头发搭在那个男人额头上，整个脸已经被各种伤口砍得认不出来，周震南想从他的眼睛中看出点什么，却再也看不出什么了。

“你好啊，我是和你一起训练的哨兵，我叫姚琛，请多指教。”记忆中的笑着的他。

“囡囡，你见过仓鼠么，他们真的很可爱。”模仿仓鼠的他。

“囡囡，这只仓鼠送给你，是不是真的很可爱。”提着一笼仓鼠，一脸期待的他。

“囡囡，我会一直保护你的。”山盟海誓的他。

“囡囡，张颜齐也很好的，你过去了要照顾好自己。”眼睛红红的他。

“囡囡，还好我们又见面了。”一脸庆幸的他。

“囡囡，我爱你啊。”第一次结合，面色潮红，表白心事的他。

“囡囡。”

周震南将匕首插进姚琛的心脏。

面前的人突然瞪大了眼睛，眼睛中终于恢复了那熟悉的光芒，他慢慢倒在周震南身上。

站在记忆废墟上的姚琛张开了手，里面最后残留的记忆如蝴蝶一般慢慢飞出，是他教周震南跳舞，那时的周震南，还只会笨拙的模仿，像一只小猫，跟着姚琛重复那些简单的动作。

到最后，还是没留住和你有关的记忆。

天空一声炮响，周震南痛苦的尖叫声，回荡在整个竞技场。

（五十六）

天空中落下五把降落伞，落在每个重伤的哨兵的身上。

刘也连忙打开给高嘉朗上药，任豪去帮张颜齐，孙圻峻也开始给蔡正杰抹药，李鑫一在帮任世豪，何洛洛打开，里面却又是一瓶向导素强化剂。

余承恩拿走了他的补给，消失在了森林里，也没有人知道，他究竟拿到了什么。

周震南停在原地，也没有推开姚琛的尸体，只是呆呆的站在那里，眼泪不断的流。

这药的疗效不知道有多好，几个哨兵迅速的痊愈了。

只有何洛洛傻在原地，不知所措，他好像记得焉栩嘉会自动痊愈，但是，这并不意味着他们不需要药啊，看着已经满身是血的焉栩嘉，何洛洛急的不知所措。

“洛洛，你没有拿到药么？”刘也上前问道。

“嘉嘉能自我恢复，只是我和他现在能力都不够强，现在恢复的很慢，还有可能就回复不过来。”何洛洛已经忘记了刚才的腥风血雨，他眼中，现在，只有这个不知道救不救的回来的焉栩嘉。

“那你拿到了什么。”刘也问道。

何洛洛举起那瓶向导素强化剂：“这个。”

“强化剂么？”刘也说道：“那你喝下去，强化自己能力后，嘉嘉或许能恢复的快点？”

何洛洛仿佛看到救星一般看着刘也，他赶紧擦擦眼泪，喝下那一瓶强化剂。

瞬间，百香果的味道充满了森林。何洛洛低下头，亲吻了焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉的身体就仿佛经过时光机回到了过去，迅速生长起来。

众人都已相安无事，张颜齐将姚琛的尸体放好在地上，抱住了周震南。

众人看着这个曾对他们毫不留情的黑暗哨兵，又回想到了那个一直温柔的姚老师。

高嘉朗伸出胳膊，将三指攒住，食指指天，众人效仿，只有周震南埋在张颜齐怀里，一动不动。

这是这个国家，对烈士最高的赞扬礼。

众人示意张颜齐他们将先行离开，渐渐地，只剩张颜齐和周震南两人。

“囡囡，你有什么想说的，跟我说就好，我听着。”天快亮了，张颜齐终于说了一句话。

“我们一定要赢，不论做什么。”周震南的眼神已经变得锋利，刺在张颜齐心头上。

饥饿游戏的第五天，又开始了。


	11. Chapter 11

（五十七）

“张颜齐，我说什么你都会做的是吧？”

“哎，那个小男孩是谁啊，好可爱啊？”大食堂里，初次到来的张颜齐看见一个身材娇小，肤色如牛奶般丝滑的男孩子，忍不住问旁边的人。

“哦，那是周震南啊，我们这有名的向导，你别说，他的向导素还真的是牛奶味的，而且他的向导素比别人更浓传播的更远，你现在闻到的这股牛奶味就是的。”旁边一个哨兵说道。

“这里饭堂，哪里有牛奶味，我看，是你想喝人家的奶了，还是给人家喝牛奶了吧。”另一个哨兵打趣刚才的那个哨兵。

张颜齐看着哄笑起来的众人，也客套的笑了笑，但却盯着周震南目不转睛的看。‘

周震南似乎发现了张颜齐盯着他的眼神，端着饭径直走了过来，刚才还在嬉笑的哨兵一下子散开来，四个人的桌子只剩张颜齐一个人。

周震南将饭盘放在张颜齐对面，直接坐下开始吃饭。

浓郁的奶香味充斥着张颜齐的鼻腔，仿佛连他在喝的那碗白粥都变得更香了。

“这么好的伙食，你等级挺高的吧。”张颜齐终于鼓起勇气，问出了一句话。

“还没评级，怎么了，有意见么？”’周震南冷着一张黑脸，头都没抬一下。

“没啥，我看你还能吃个炒鸡蛋，我就只能喝点白粥，觉得你应该是个高等级的向导吧。”张颜齐还是不放弃，执着的要搭讪。

周震南这一次终于抬起了头，出现在张颜齐面前的是一张精致的小脸，娇嫩的皮肤，丹凤吊角眼，玲珑的鼻子，两瓣肉嘟嘟的，鲜红色的唇看起来分外娇俏……周震南用筷子夹起一筷头番茄炒蛋，直接放进了张颜齐碗里。

“能不说话了么？”周震南的脸依旧冷着。

张颜齐连忙低下了头，用筷子开始扒碗里混着番茄炒蛋的粥，原本干巴的粥瞬间多了酸甜的口感，好久没吃过鸡蛋的张颜齐终于又一次感受到那充溢满口的蛋香。

一碗粥已经见了底，张颜齐也没有继续坐在那里的理由，便起身要往收碗的地方去。

走在路上走了一半，他终于还是忍不住，又回到了刚坐的位子旁：

“我叫张颜齐，新来的哨兵，以后多多指教。”张颜齐勾下头，在周震南耳边说道。

周震南没有回他，张颜齐也离开了。

当天下午，张颜齐被分给姚琛带，他又一次遇见了周震南。

以后的故事，大家都知道了。

张颜齐暗恋周震南，但他深知姚琛也喜欢周震南，他觉得周震南一定会和姚琛成为著名的搭档，结果匹配结果出来，周震南被分给了张颜齐，他们三个一起参加饥饿游戏，张颜齐又对姚琛产生了暧昧的情愫，然后姚琛变成了黑暗哨兵，周震南亲手杀死了他。

一切就像梦一样，短短五天，世界天翻地覆，张颜齐感觉自己的脑子很疼，已经无法适应这么快的变化速度了。

此刻，怀中的周震南紧紧攥着他的衣角，一滴眼泪都没有，但是张颜齐能感受到这具小小的身体里，巨大的悲伤。

“是的，你让我做什么，我都会去做的。”张颜齐心疼的摸着周震南的头，回答着。

（五十八）

那声炮响又一次震醒了昏睡的赵磊。

“姚琛死了？”他艰难的支起身子，问扶着他的翟潇闻。

翟潇闻沉默的点点头。

“夏之光呢？”赵磊还想起身，却发现双腿不听使唤，杜煜对他身体造成的损伤比他预估的要大，先前可能是因为情绪过于不稳定，没有注意，现在逐渐平静下来，他感受到全身上下，撕心裂骨的疼。

“你找我，到底有什么事？”夏之光从洞口走进来，看着眼前面目狰狞的赵磊，问道。

“快去，杀了余承恩，只有你能杀掉他了。”赵磊看到眼前的夏之光，立马变得情绪激动。

“你再开什么玩笑，先不说他的精神力我根本没法接近他，即使我能接近他，我也已经答应闻闻，再也不做这种事了。”夏之光看着旁边的翟潇闻，眼中满是温情。

“你们俩是怎么回事，翟潇闻，这是强暴你的人唉，他要杀得是曾经害死杜煜的人唉，还有夏之光，这才几天，你就忘记陆思恒了么？”赵磊连着咳嗽几声，似乎很着急。

“这些，你是怎么知道的。”夏之光听到这里，马上变了脸色。

“所有的一切我都看在眼里，夏之光，你究竟对余承恩做了什么，他为了接近你，先是让肖凯中杀陆思恒，并且非要选在焉栩嘉在你们身边的时候，为什么啊？因为他自己也要摆脱肖凯中，你失去向导会暴走，为了不让你被追杀，又只能利用翟潇闻结合即安抚的特殊能力，但是这又要杀掉杜煜，于是他用药换了杜煜去杀我，结果杜煜和我的帆帆……”提到赵泽帆，赵磊又陷入了精神崩溃，当场痛苦起来。

“你的意思是，杜煜……”翟潇闻听到这里，整个脸色已经完全变了。

“闻闻，闻闻你冷静一点。”夏之光看着已经面色惨白的翟潇闻，连忙抱住他，安慰他道。

“我没事，所以你的意思是，余承恩做了这么大一个环，只是要让夏之光，这说不通啊，他没必要啊，直接控制夏之光不就好了。”翟潇闻推开夏之光，继续问道。

“我也不知道他是怎么想的，可能是，想让夏之光爱上他，得到他的心而不只是他的人吧。”赵磊抹抹眼泪：“总之你们一定要赶快杀掉他，在他意识到自己的能力之前，我们还能报仇，不然，等他意识到夏之光恨他，他完全死心的时候，那就是我们的末日了。”

“你之前有对他做过什么么？”翟潇闻语气分外冷静，问夏之光。

夏之光一脸无奈的摇摇头。

“没事，一切都过去了，我们不是约好了，要让一切终止在我们这里么，我们就这样，等着，继续过我们的就好。”夏之光又将翟潇闻抱紧怀里。

“谢谢你，还愿意遵守承诺。”翟潇闻躺在夏之光怀里，感受着他怀里的温暖，小声的哭了起来。

“我们说好要一起度过这段日子，那我们就一起。”夏之光抱得更紧了，和翟潇闻相处的时间并不久，但是他能感受到这个男孩子的魅力，他正带着自己走向生活的正轨，他很感谢这一切。

天已经亮了，夏之光决定还是睡一觉，休整一下。

昏昏中不知多久，一声炮响打醒了他，他一个激灵起身。

眼前的翟潇闻，双手沾满鲜血，双目无神，大声地哭着。

向下看，一把匕首插在赵磊的心脏的位置，血如四溢的积水潭，把赵磊本就被血染红的衣服有透了一层，眼睛如同死鱼一般外翻着。

夏之光匆匆赶来，赵磊已经随那声炮响离开了这个世界。

“闻闻，你……”夏之光一时不知所措，不知道发生了什么，翟潇闻，那个一直让他终结，一直带他走出复仇心魔的人，难道？

“对不起，真的对不起。”翟潇闻一边大哭，一边大喊着：“是他杀了杜煜，是他杀了我的杜煜，我真的，没有办法，我真的，走不下去了。”

“可是我们不是说好了，要让一切终止在这里，要一起面对未来的，美好的生活么？你怎么？”夏之光已经语无伦次，他本向往的康庄大道，引路人却在中途，自己跳下了悬崖，他感到两眼摸黑，头部剧痛，一时失去了意识，倒在了地上。

（五十九）

高嘉朗利索的收起双剑，两个人应声倒地，天空传来两声炮响。

李鑫一和任豪搜索了一遍他们的背包，找到几包粮食和一瓶药。

“所以，还是没有净水器是么？”刘也自己不甘心，又去翻了一遍，依然没有找到他想找的东西。

他们只带了一个净水器，已经被周震南他们拿走了，如果不在今天内找到净水器的话，照这个巨大的太阳，明天他们就会渴死在这个地方。

四个人就这样在中午的烈阳下行走着，越来越口渴，却完全找不到水源地。

“下一对就在不到一公里的地方了，有一个哨兵一个向导，希望他们当时拿到了净水器。”任豪用手擦擦汗，又不舍的舔了舔手指。

是什么时候，杀人已经变得这么轻描淡写了。

天空中又是两声炮响，武力超群的高嘉朗，战略出众的刘也，人形地图任豪，万一受伤了还有李鑫一，这让这队猎人，成为了游戏场里最令人恐惧的存在，游戏场的人迅速减少着。

“有么？”刘也关切地问李鑫一。

“没有，这里倒是有很珍贵的盐，就是没有净水器。”李鑫一回答道。

刘也又转头问任豪，任豪也摇摇头。

在生死存亡与人类原始的欲望面前，曾经我们珍惜的生命，只要不是自己的，大概都这样，视如草芥了吧。

刘也感觉自己有些麻木了，或者说，是高嘉朗麻木了。他还记得第一次感受到高嘉朗杀人时那股将他全身浸泡的恐惧感，而现在，第五天进展到现在，他们已经杀了四个无辜的人，刘也却一点感觉都没有了。

也许是因为，他真的渴，那份从他心底里迸生出的欲望，覆盖了一切杀戮带来的恐慌。他们以前要吃，所以，在面对自然界其他的物种时，他们杀戮的无所畏惧，而现在，在干涸的喉咙面前，人命也是一种其他的物种了吧。

高嘉朗看刘也已经有些撑不住了，用手将他一下子搂进了自己怀里。

刘也感觉有些恍惚，仿佛一下子回到了他们刚下列车之时，高嘉朗搂着他，走过千万人的目光。

你那时说好了只有我一个就走够了，现在呢？

刘也的神思也有些模糊了，他已经连泪水都哭不出来了，他用力挣脱高嘉朗的怀抱，虽然这个怀抱一如那时温暖，可是，身边的这个人，已经早已不是原来那个人了。

“你放开我。”刘也扯着冒烟的嗓子，拼命将高嘉朗推开，可是无论怎么样，都推不开，高嘉朗抱他反而越抱越紧，刘也最终用尽了力气，瘫倒在高嘉朗怀里。

高嘉朗亲了他一下，也不知道是因为口水，还是刘也等这一刻等了太久，他闭上眼睛，牢牢吸住高嘉朗的嘴唇，伸出舌头，与高嘉朗的舌头交错。

“我们已经好久，没有这样了吧。”心灵感应的声音。

“雅雅，我爱你。我真的只爱你一个人。”

“别再说了，我都知道，我什么都知道。”

“你还说你怕水，现在都没水了。”

“你不是说一定会救我么？我不怕水了现在。”

“那就好。”

“下一对就在那个洞里躲着。”任豪咳了一声，轻声说道。

“这一对，只杀哨兵就好，留着那个向导，有用。”刘也停下了动作，说了一句。

又听到向导两个字，剩下三个人脸色都不太好。

“别多想了，我是不会再便宜这个老色鬼了。”刘也尴尬的笑了笑：“有别的作用。”

（六十）

“这次只有一声，看来应该是先杀了两对哨向，现在又杀了一个落单的向导。”焉栩嘉跟何洛洛讲：“朗哥就快来了，这一战应该是不可避免了。”

“你打不赢他吧，我们快跑吧。”何洛洛听着焉栩嘉的话，想到高嘉朗与姚琛作战时那种令人可怕又可敬的实力，不由得担心起来。

“当然要跑了，你不会真以为我要跟他们打吧。”焉栩嘉看着担心的何洛洛，又笑了起来，他自然知道自己现在绝不是高嘉朗的对手，赶紧跑才是最优的选择。

“真的么？”何洛洛听到这里，眼睛泛出光芒：“你终于愿意听我的了么？”

“当然，如果我们跑的掉的话。”焉栩嘉的语气一下子变的沉重。

“洛洛，如果待会我们还是被找到了，这一次，无论我的能力再怎么发挥，都活不下来了，你这次一定要赶快跑，千万不要回头，知道么。”焉栩嘉继续说道。

何洛洛的眼眶一下子湿润了，经历了这么多，他早已明白跑永远跑不掉这个道理，可是他还是要跑，或者说，他必须要带着焉栩嘉跑，哪怕只有一丝机会，也是机会啊。

“嘉嘉，我们跑不掉吧。”何洛洛已经明白了焉栩嘉的意思，也决定接受现实。

“如果我死了，你赶快投降，说出你的能力，让朗哥收下你，知道了么？”焉栩嘉仿佛没事人一样，跟何洛洛说着。

“我不要，你不是说，你死之前，一定会先把我杀掉么？你要说话算话。”何洛洛也开始坦然，鼓起嘴巴向焉栩嘉撒娇。

“你是不是蠢，能活下去非要死来死去的，朗哥多好一个男人啊，也哥也好，你看任豪，鑫一过的也不赖嘛，你去了，听话一点，出去以后，衣食不愁的，多好啊，干嘛要跟我一起死。”焉栩嘉依旧像谈论着别人的故事一般云淡风轻。

“我不要，说好了一起死，我一个人活着也没有意思，你要是死了，我马上自杀，决不食言。”何洛洛又耍起了公主脾气。

“你啊，怎么说你才好，算了，谁让我爱你呢？不说什么了？”焉栩嘉用手捋捋何洛洛已经有些乱掉的头发。

“你刚刚是不是说你爱我了。”何洛洛一下子高兴的像个小孩。

“没有”

“你明明就说了。”

笑着笑着，眼泪就流出来了。

“我们大概是很难一起活下去了，但死在一起，也挺好的呢。所以，我们现在还在一起的日子，要开心，要珍惜啊。”何洛洛心想。

“如果你们打不过高嘉朗的话，我们也来帮忙吧。”一个熟悉的声音传来。

“你跟着我们多久了？我闻着你的牛奶味都闻了好久了。”焉栩嘉对着一棵大树说道。

张颜齐背着周震南，从高处的树枝一根一根地跳下来，落在何洛洛和焉栩嘉面前。

“你们确定要这么做么？毕竟你们曾经是同盟。”焉栩嘉问道。

“可是你们还是聚在一起杀了姚琛不是么？还逼着我捅了最后一刀。”周震南笑着说，仿佛在讲一个笑话，笑的何洛洛不寒而栗。

“囡囡，那个是游戏需要，我们也……”何洛洛想要辩解。

“不必说了，这件事我们不会忘的，你也不必浪费口舌了，我们只是短暂的同盟，一起去杀了那个最棘手的人，然后我们再内部battle罢了，别把自己当回事，明天，你们还是会死在我手上，给姚琛陪葬的。”周震南继续冷冷的说。

“囡囡，你怎么？”何洛洛还想问，却被焉栩嘉拦住。

“我们答应你们的要求，但是，你们总得做点什么，来让我们能放心吧。”焉栩嘉说道。

周震南回头给了张颜齐一个眼神，张颜齐迟疑了一会，似乎有些不愿意，但还是打开了背包，里面滚出来一颗人头。

何洛洛尖叫一声，捂住了眼睛。

（六十一）

等孙圻峻意识到发生什么的时候，一切都已经晚了。

张颜齐已经从他后边勒住了他的脖子，他有些喘不过气。

“你们两个，自己选一个，换孙圻峻吧。”周震南从张颜齐身后走出来，缓缓对任世豪和蔡正杰说。

两个人面面相觑，周震南丢过去一把匕首，就是他杀姚琛那一把。

“我们现在的目标不是你们，不过需要你们一条命，做点交换，你们自己选吧，反正你们都很爱这个人，虽然他不怎么爱你们，但是我相信你们还是愿意拿自己的命去换他的吧。”周震南笑的十分邪魅。

“你放过他们，这个他们无关，你要杀，杀我就好。”孙圻峻艰难地喘着气，一字一字的往外吐道。

“不急，早晚的事，我只是，很享受这种二选一的感觉罢了。”周震南继续说着，张颜齐听到这里，眉头紧了一紧。

“你不是这样的人，你放过我们吧，我求你了。”孙圻峻已经有些哭腔，接二连三的打击已经让他彻底服软，他现在只依靠着本能活着。

“我不是这种人，你拿匕首捅死他们两个其中一个你试试，你看看你是什么人，哦我忘了，他们只是你的工具罢了，你对他们没有感情吧，孙圻峻，你真的，一点点都不配做一个向导，他们那么忠心的跟着你，爱着你，你对他们呢？你有一点点在意过他们么？”周震南越说越激动，似乎碰到了他记忆中最敏感的地方。

“我不配，你配么？”张颜齐的劲已经松了很多，孙圻峻逐渐调匀了呼吸，冷冷的说：“姚琛非要死么？不是吧，是谁大龄公主病，非要占着一个望着一个，如果不是你和张颜齐，姚琛他会积攒那么多负面的东西么？他会变成黑暗哨兵么？你自己的责任，不要推到别人身上。”

“你……”周震南被气的脸色涨红：“你知道我那时候有多难过么？我和他六年了，他却记不得我了，最后还要我亲手杀死他，你能做到么？你能承担住么？”

“别再找借口了周震南，你变成这样，根本不是为了给姚琛报仇，你是恨，恨自己，恨自己没有早点把话说清楚，你其实一直爱的都是张颜齐吧，只是你舍不得姚琛，你也在想，如果你早告诉他了，会不会好一点吧！”孙圻峻一句一刀，在人心上，他是大师。

周震南从地上捡起匕首，当下便要刺向孙圻峻，张颜齐连忙躲闪开了。

“囡囡，别被他带跑了，你的计划要紧。”张颜齐劝周震南冷静，却也在自己思考孙圻峻的话。

周震南停了下来，将匕首又扔到任世豪和蔡正杰面前。

“死掉的那个人救了孙圻峻的命，活着的那个人占有他，你们选吧。”周震南又回到那个冷脸的状态。

孙圻峻闭上眼睛，开始尝试进入张颜齐的精神世界，他和周震南匹配度只有96%，如果自己能成功控制他的话，一切还有胜算。他闭上眼睛，开始调动全部的精神力，却发现，怎么都无法聚精会神，眼前踌躇的蔡正杰和任世豪让他无比担心，他不能再失去谁了，不是因为游戏，而是因为人本身。

多次尝试无果之后，孙圻峻放弃了。

蔡正杰抢先一步拿到匕首，刚要下手，却被任世豪一脚踢翻，匕首掉到地上，任世豪捡起，又被起身的蔡正杰从后面勒住脖子，直接翻倒在地，两人扭打起来。

孙圻峻此时已是热泪盈眶，大喊着：“别打了。”可是两人却并没有停下的意思。

本身等级更低的蔡正杰，已经占了下风，被任世豪牢牢地，压在身下。

有两个人为争自己大打出手，本是一件很值得开心的事，可是当两个个人争着去死的时候，这份执着就变得变了味道，甜蜜的外表下，包着苦杏仁的核。

“孙圻峻，不管你爱不爱我，我从第一眼见到你，我这条命，就是你的了。”任世豪将身下的蔡正杰按牢，笑着对孙圻峻大喊。

“你停下，你个大狗。我一点都不喜欢你，我特别讨厌你，你放手啊。”孙圻峻拼命想挣脱张颜齐的封锁，却怎么都挣脱不了。

任世豪没有回话，只是一直大笑着，就像他每次见到孙圻峻那样。

血滴在蔡正杰背上，蔡正杰艰难的起身，扶住任世豪。

“你个垃圾，照顾好他。”任世豪对蔡正杰说了最后一句话，天空中一声炮响。

张颜齐放开孙圻峻，孙圻峻疯了一般跑到已经死去的任世豪旁边，抱着已经失去了呼吸的他，放声痛哭。

“我真的一点都不喜欢你，你何必呢？”孙圻峻的声音已经有些嘶哑

“虽然我只陪你走了五天，但是，爱你不是用时间就可以衡量的吧。”慢慢远去的任世豪，回头看了一眼为他痛哭流涕的孙圻峻，安心的走向另一个世界。

“放过他吧，他已经这样了，算我求你们了。”孙圻峻逐渐收起情绪，对周震南说道。

“我们总要带点什么走吧。”周震南似乎没有放过他们的意思，回头示意了一下张颜齐。

张颜齐这次已经不再犹豫，一把拉开趴在任世豪身上的孙圻峻，将他丢在一边，举起长剑，对准任世豪的脖子。

“不要！”孙圻峻情绪再次崩溃，大吼着。

手起刀落。

（六十二）

夏之光再次醒来的时候，身边的人已经不是翟潇闻，而是全身散发着青草味道，正瞪着一双无辜的眼睛的余承恩。

“你怎么在这里？”夏之光慌忙的起身，寻找自己的弓箭：“闻闻呢？你把他弄到哪里去了。”

“他可能觉得对不起你，自己走了吧，我来的时候，这里已经只有你一个人了。”余承恩缓缓的说道，将夏之光的弓箭递给他。

夏之光一把抢过弓箭，马上拉了弦，对准了眼前的余承恩。

余承恩一点都没有害怕的意思，而是一步一步的走近，夏之光却吓得连连后退。

“你敢放箭么？你还想再见到翟潇闻么？”余承恩似乎已经完全把弄清楚了夏之光的所见所想，语气一如以往的平淡地讲着。

夏之光瞳孔放大，看着眼前这个男人。没错，他不敢，一个是因为恐惧，余承恩对他的精神压制力已经到了丧心病狂的程度，将他推在崩溃边缘，来回试探，却不肯给他一个了断；另一个，他也害怕，如果杀了余承恩，他会因此失去翟潇闻。

他已经失去过一次陆思恒，这次他不能再失去翟潇闻，哪怕翟潇闻先一步背信约定杀掉了赵磊，他也相信翟潇闻还能回来，两人一起走出去。

“你到底是谁，你为什么缠着我不放。”此时夏之光已经完全投降，放下了手中的武器，瘫跪在地上，一脸恐惧地看着余承恩。

看到这样的夏之光，余承恩一直深邃的眼睛，似乎有些触动。

“你真的，不记得我了么？”余承恩看着此时在他面前防御完全崩溃的夏之光，问了一句。

“我真的不记得了，如果我做了什么对不起你的事，你杀了我吧，放过闻闻就行，算我求你了。”夏之光跪在地上，抱住余承恩的腿，泪流满面地哀求着他。

听到翟潇闻，余承恩原本已经有些暖意的眼睛，又一次冷了下来。

“你才遇见他多长时间，就喜欢上他了是么？”余承恩难得的语气哽咽：“你真的是，喜新厌旧，变化多端呢！”

余承恩闭上眼睛，眼角似乎有些泪水，拉起地上的夏之光。

“我带你去找他。”

余承恩真的不懂这些人的感情呢，两天不到，就能够重新爱上另一个人，哪怕只是把他当作前一个人的代餐。

他心中的爱，是年少不经意的一瞥，并埋在心里，苦心经营了好多年之后，才会慢慢长出来，开花结果的东西。

（六十三）

高嘉朗用迅速抽出双刀，利落地砍断了向他飞来的箭，他对这种武器太了解，焉栩嘉纵然箭术再好，于高嘉朗相比 还是有很大的差距，想要这样击败高嘉朗，实在太困难。

“出来吧，嘉嘉，我们好好打一场，比什么都强。”高嘉朗对着无人影的树林，喊了一声。

“张颜齐也在这吧，一起吧，咱们做个了断吧”闻到空气中飘散的奶香味，高嘉朗意识到了这场对自己的围剿。

“朗哥，抱歉了。”焉栩嘉牵着何洛洛从高嘉朗身后走出来:“早晚会有这一天的吧。”

“是啊，早晚会有这一天的，让我看看你小子提高了多少吧。”高嘉朗拔出了双剑，此时已是第五天傍晚，天空再次回到了他们刚进竞技场时火烧的红色，赤焰的橘红映在高嘉朗的双剑上，仿佛给他点了一把火，熊熊燃烧着。

他们最后也没找到净水器，但是焉栩嘉和何洛洛，一定有这个东西。

这一战，是必须得打，且决定生死了。

焉栩嘉丢掉长弓，换成张颜齐的那把长剑，护住了何洛洛。

高嘉朗示意刘也三个往后站一站，并用心电感性说道：

“张颜齐现在还没有现身，他在暗我们在明，你们要保护好自己。”

“你也是。”刘也回复：“小心偷袭，焉栩嘉能力被何洛洛加强了多少不好说，张颜齐还可能随时出现，你别掉以轻心了。”

“我知道了，我一定会赢的。”高嘉朗露出一个自信的笑。

焉栩嘉举剑便向高嘉朗砍来，他选择了侧翼进攻，觉得能抢占先机，却被高嘉朗一刀挡住。

“嘉嘉进步很大啊，从力气，进攻方位上都进步很大。”高嘉朗说的云淡风轻：“但是，从侧翼进攻的话，你自己的下半身……”高嘉朗一腿踢向焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉直接飞了出去：“就会很弱小，然后成为被针对的地方。”

焉栩嘉艰难的爬起身，迅速切换武器，抬手就是连射三箭，高嘉朗随意躲闪着，三箭全空。

“嘉嘉，射箭是我教你的，你拿弓箭来对付我，会不会有点太傻了。”高嘉朗依然没有要主动出手的意思。

他明白，打败一个人最好的方法，不是武力，而是精神。

焉栩嘉加速，迅速冲到高嘉朗身边，这个速度已经不亚于肖凯中，这个战术同样也是和肖凯中学的，高嘉朗眼皮抬了一下，似乎有些吃惊。

焉栩嘉举剑砍来，高嘉朗又是一拳，直接锤在焉栩嘉肚子上，焉栩嘉的剑还没够到高嘉朗，自己就被整个人锤倒在地上，口吐一口鲜血。

“速度很快，但是还是有破绽。”高嘉朗看着地上已经不能动的焉栩嘉，缓缓说道。

焉栩嘉笑了笑，高嘉朗迅速意识到了事情的不对，回头拔剑便冲到自己的向导身边。

可是已经晚了，一把短刀，直直地插在李鑫一胸前，张颜齐面色阴沉，站在后面。

“对不起了，鑫一，我必须这么做。”张颜齐下一秒，又消失了，只留下一个满身是血的李鑫一，呆呆地望着周围。

刘也抱住李鑫一，高嘉朗此时已经两眼发红。

“也哥，谢谢你；朗哥，也谢谢你。”李鑫一还是像他往常一样，话不多。

“你们，可以少考虑一个人了。”李鑫一最后看了看任豪，任豪已是泪流满面。

“我笑起来的时候最好看，眼睛会有星星，所以，朗哥，我可以请求你，记住我笑起来的样子么？”李鑫一笑起来，两眼弯着，仿佛真的有星星。

高嘉朗低下头，眼角似乎有些湿润。沉默了几秒，身影瞬间消失了。

下一秒，两把双刀，直直地插在焉栩嘉身体里，一片血泊中，焉栩嘉倒下了。

这一次，伤心的人轮到了何洛洛。

他匆忙拿出那最后一瓶特效药，想要再利用一遍焉栩嘉的能力，可是，他一下子被一双有力的手拉住，不能动弹，只剩无尽的眼泪。

焉栩嘉看到何洛洛身后的张颜齐，和周震南上扬的嘴角，他明白了。

这根本不是什么联盟，这是一场针对何洛洛的绑架，只是他现在，再也保护不了他的公主了。

张颜齐抱着何洛洛，消失在了森林里。

何洛洛听到天空一声炮响，大喊了一声。

“嘉嘉！”

无尽的悲怆重击了何洛洛，他晕倒过去。

另一边，高嘉朗一刀抹掉了另一个向导，任豪扶起重伤的焉栩嘉，用刚拿到的特效药，缓缓地给他伤口上药。

“你确定要让他们绑走何洛洛么？”高嘉朗问刘也。

“囡囡现在疯了，疯掉的向导比你想象中可怕。”刘也回答道：“他需要意识到些什么。”

任豪已经给焉栩嘉处理完了，又默默看了一眼李鑫一的尸体。

高嘉朗注意到了这一点，从后面抱住了任豪。

“这是最后一次了，我不会再让你们有危险了。”

任豪感受到自己的肩膀有些湿了，自己也滴下眼泪来。


	12. Chapter 12

（六十四）

“嘉嘉，这个给你。”何洛洛从上衣兜里取出一个小吊坠，月牙白的绳穗子，天蓝色的小袋子，里面像是装着什么东西。

“这是什么啊。”焉栩嘉一边问着，一边接过来。

“我当时从家里走的急，只带了这个，这是我妈妈给我做的护身符，里面是我掉的第一颗牙，我们家时代都会留着这个，说是会保佑我们平安的。”何洛洛解释道。

“谁要你的牙。”焉栩嘉装出一副嫌弃的样子，却转手装进了胸前的口袋。

“这当然不只是一颗牙了。”何洛洛看起来有些生气：“这是我从小就带在身上的东西，真的能保佑平安的，我以前也不信这个，我那天刚拿下来，就被抽来这个鬼地方了，所以说，这个真的有用的，你相信我。”

“好好好，有用的，那你自己带着就好了，给我干什么。”焉栩嘉看何洛洛真的生气了，开始哄他。

“当然是希望你安全啦。”何洛洛背过身去，那是进入竞技场的前一天晚上，那时的何洛洛对焉栩嘉，还很害羞：“你要是死了，我活着也没有什么意义了，所以你活着，更重要，这么宝贵的东西，当然要给更重要的人带着了。”

“我知道啦。”焉栩嘉拿出何洛洛给他的护身符，小心翼翼地对着那个护身符说道：“你好呀，何洛洛的护身符，你一定要保护我和何洛洛，让我们永远不要分开。”

“你想什么呢？它只能保平安，谁要跟你永远不分开。”何洛洛一下子红了脸，焉栩嘉咯咯的笑起来。

“你断掉他们之间的联系了么？”刘也看着地上昏迷的焉栩嘉，问余承恩。

“断掉了，你们答应我的呢？”余承恩回头看了看任豪。

“橙花是么？他现在躲在最初我们抢补给的那个海边，你们应该去了就能找到他。”任豪惴惴不安的将翟潇闻的藏身地告诉了余承恩，他也不知道这意味着什么。

“好的，谢谢。”余承恩转身离去，夏之光跟在他后面，一脸困惑的看着举止奇怪的高嘉朗一行人。

“何洛洛还没有醒吧？”刘也问任豪。

“没有，他的向导素还很弱，应该还在昏迷状态。”任豪回答道。

“那还好，我们赶上了，还好余承恩也正在找我们，而且距离也不远，要是何洛洛醒来，这个计划就泡汤了。”刘也坐在地上，端详着旁边的焉栩嘉：“现在就看他，能不能撑过来了。”

“也哥，你究竟……”任豪忍不住最后问了一句。

“从你跟我说周震南可能杀了孙圻峻某个哨兵，然后紧跟着何洛洛开始，我就在猜，周震南肯定要复仇，那么他唯一需要的，就是让张颜齐变的更强，那么他肯定目标就是何洛洛。”刘也慢慢解释道。

“这些我都懂，我的意思是，你为什么要让他们抢走何洛洛，还要救回焉栩嘉，还非要千方百计的，让这俩小孩分开，还让何洛洛以为焉栩嘉死了。”任豪看来还是不解。

“其实，那是做给周震南看的。”刘也叹了一口气：“囡囡他，失去了姚琛之后，心智有点不正常了，这样的向导不知道会做出什么事来，所以，一定要让他以为一切都在计划中，最后焉栩嘉的出现，他和何洛洛的感情，说不定能让他醒过来。”

“其实你不是怕他，你只是，想让他，看清周围那个还在守护他的人吧。”任豪双眼失去了对焦，似乎看向什么东西：“我们自己活成这个鬼样子，那些小孩，你还是想让他们别走错了什么，一辈子后悔吧。”

刘也没有说话。

“他手里攥着什么呢？”任豪开始叉话，看到了焉栩嘉紧紧攒着的拳头。

刘也慢慢掰开，里面是一个天蓝色护身符，挂着白色的穗子。

（六十五）

海浪轻轻拍着月下银色的沙滩，余承恩看着那个早已空荡荡的补给站，夜给所有的东西浇了一层黑漆。

“是在这里么？”余承恩问夏之光。

“闻闻，是我啊，夏之光啊，你在么？”夏之光看来已经闻到了橙花的味道，开始大喊起来。

喊了好多声，都没有回音。

“闻闻，你出来啊，没事的，我理解你，我知道你想给杜煜复仇，真的没事。”夏之光还在喊着。

“闻闻，我真的不在意的，我们还遵守那个承诺好不好，就当你什么都没有做，就当是我做的好不好，你不要躲着不见我啊。”夏之光的声音越来越大。

“闻闻，是你带着我慢慢走出来的，你不要撇下我好不好？”夏之光的声音已经接近哭腔：“你看，我已经和余承恩好好相处了好久了，我真的变了，你不要讨厌我好不好？”

明明你就在附近，明明你能听到我说话，可是你也只能，在无人发现的角落里，一个人背着我抹眼泪，躲避着我。

“闻闻，你出来吧，虽然你可能不信，但是，我是真的想和你一直走下去啊。”夏之光的的眼泪一滴一滴落下来，在白色的沙滩上，轻轻的向大海滑去。

“走吧。”余承恩扶起夏之光：“他不想见你，你也没有办法。”

夏之光慢慢起身，他含着眼泪的，最后看了一眼那个补给台，向森林里走去。

“光光！”背后有一个声音，夏之光先是愣了一下，然后撇开余承恩，向身后跑去。

已经哭成泪人的翟潇闻，站在那个平台上，看着向他奔跑而来的夏之光。

这一次，我终于能放下过去，紧紧的拥抱你。

“我真的不怪你了，你不要离开我了好么？”夏之光像个孩子一样，憋着哭腔对怀抱里的翟潇闻说。

“我们一起笑着，向前走吧。”翟潇闻抽了抽鼻子，像往常一样笑着，对着夏之光耳畔说道。

留在原地的余承恩，看着月色下紧紧相拥的两人，一滴清泪划过。

（六十六）

这里是，一个从小天赋异禀，却被家乡认为是恶魔的后代的孩子的故事。

13本就不是个什么讨人喜欢的数字，13区的人，也都生活在死亡的边缘。

余承恩出生的时候，有人说天上有绿色的流星划过，余父余母高龄最终得子，加上先前多次前去祷告，自然觉得承蒙上天恩泽，故将这个孩子取名承恩，希望他能载着这份祝福，健康快乐的长大。

但是村里的老人们，看着余母年近五十产子，本就觉得是什么不祥之兆，加上出生夜的绿色流星，更是断定了这小孩是妖魔转世，便从小让人严加看管，若有什么不对之事，立马灭余家全门，不许留活口。

余家父母自然知道其他人的想法，而且，夫妇两人也早已感觉到孩子的不同寻常，余承恩自小便成熟的极快，一双眼睛总是爱盯着人，那眼神太过深邃，透露着不属于那个年龄的东西。有时连父母都有些受不住。只是这毕竟是他们的孩子，他们只能护着，爱着。

余承恩逐渐长大，在这个成长的路上，村里的其他孩子都被家长教导，要离他远一点，不要接近他，他所到之处，所有人都在躲着，仿佛从小，就带一个净化磁场。

余承恩早孤独惯了，他越来越不爱说话，性格也越来越孤僻。

他默默积攒着对周围人的仇恨，周围的人，也默默积攒着对他的恐惧。

一场战争点燃了这庞大的恐惧，当侵略者的军队踏进这个村子，他的父母就知道，第一个遭殃的，一定是这个，从小被视为不祥之物的孩子。

三个人连夜翻墙逃跑，早已年近70的父母，将余承恩送到13区与G区的边界，看到远处自家房子燃起的烈火，回头将余承恩交给了早已买通好的边境守卫，自己回去面对村里人疯狂的，迷信的追杀。

“孩子，妈妈只能帮你到这了，以后，你要好好的，知道么？”余母已是泪流满面，抓着余承恩的手，一字一句的叮嘱着。

此一去，便是阴阳两隔了。

待到两人离开，那个早已被买通好的边境守卫，也没有信守与余家的承诺，提起瘦弱的余承恩，走回了村子。

此时的村子已经被外军铁蹄践踏的七零八落，守卫提着余承恩，将他扔到了村民们的避难地。

门外挂着两具烧焦的尸体，和另一幅早已准备好的火邢架。

“乡亲们，我们今天就要为大家除害。”守卫将余承恩绑在火邢架上，村长举着一个火把，对着吵吵嚷嚷的人大喊：“正是这个灾星，从他出生以来，我们村就厄运连连，现在，我们必须为民除害了。”

余承恩已是面如死灰，看着旁边父母已经被烧焦的尸体。

“你们，都得死。”他闭上眼睛，在心中默念

村长还在列举着余承恩的罪行，驻扎的国外士兵，却在此时，一个个失去了向导的控制，仿佛疯了一般，冲进现场。

一场血腥的屠村。

最先接到防御命令的G区哨兵和向导赶到的时候，这个村子已经干干净净，只剩尸体了。

“小朋友，你别乱跑啊，这里是边境，很危险的，你是不是刚从那个村子逃出来啊，没事，见到我们就安全了，我们会保护你的。”一个男生找到了在森林里瑟瑟发抖的余承恩。

“你离我远一点，我是地狱来的，我会给你带来噩运的。”余承恩经历了刚才的事，他终于意识到自己的可怕，可是，那时候他还不知道这叫做向导，以为自己真的是恶魔的化身。

“你说什么呢？”那个男生蹲下来，余承恩看着他，是一张好看的脸：“这世界上哪有什么恶魔的化身，要说谁是恶魔的化身，我们哨兵才是呢？”男生笑了起来：“你肯定是被吓到了，没事的，跟我来，我会保护你的。”

男生伸出手，笑着看着他。

余承恩抬头看看他，伸出了手。

有很多东西，多看了一眼，就是过错。

“对了，我叫夏之光，是G区的预备哨兵。”

（六十七）

何洛洛醒来的时候，旁边坐着周震南和张颜齐，自己的双手被牢牢的捆住。

失去焉栩嘉的悲怆还在他脑子里挥之不去，纵然此时自己眼睛已经哭肿，眼泪，还是止不住的往下流，他拼命的想感受着自己和焉栩嘉的连接，却，什么都感受不到了。

心里那个地方空荡荡的，再没有人去填在那里。

周震南注意到何洛洛醒了，眼神示意张颜齐。

“动手吧。”周震南的声音分外冰凉。

“囡囡，真的有必要么。我可以为你杀人，为你骗人，但是……”张颜齐有些犹豫。

“我还是爱你的，我不在意，我们要赢，这是必须的。”周震南还是冷冷的，哪怕是这样，平时张颜齐听了，都会面红耳赤的话。

何洛洛还不知道要发生什么，只看到张颜齐径直向自己走来，他想挣脱，他想呼喊，可是嘴巴被封住了，双手也被别住了。

等张颜齐的手摸到他的裤边，并狠狠向下一拽之后，何洛洛最终明白了将要发生的事。

他被背对着甩到地上，精致的秀丽的脸朝地，那个只有焉栩嘉触碰过的，何洛洛最脆弱的地方，就这样暴露在空气中，任凭他人进进出出。

最开始何洛洛还会挣扎，疼痛也好，快感也好，那些都是只属于他和焉栩嘉的东西，但是现在却被另一个陌生的人所拥有。

可是焉栩嘉早已离他而去了。

“你最后，还是把我留下了，一个人面对这一切。”在张颜齐被周震南逼着做完第三次，第四次，第五次后，何洛洛已经失去感觉了。

他如同一条死鱼一样趴在地上，小穴里已经充满了张颜齐的精液，正一滴一滴的往外流着，他还在想焉栩嘉，但是他也知道，他们再也不会相见了。

“有感觉提升很大么？”周震南问张颜齐。

“提升很大就行，休息休息，我们明天去杀孙圻峻，杀完回来继续。”周震南似乎一点都不在乎张颜齐的身体，也就更不会在意，此时早已全身凌乱的何洛洛。

何洛洛自己都不在意了，没有了焉栩嘉的世界，对他来说，就像被熄灭了灯火的灯塔，一片黑暗，毫无用处。

张颜齐过来帮何洛洛整整衣服，又用清水帮他清洗了一下。

“休息休息吧，洛洛，是我对不起你。”张颜齐小声对何洛洛说道。

何洛洛眼睛都没有眨一下，那双一直水灵的眼睛，也失去了光泽。

（六十八）

一场发疯哨兵的到来，彻底打破了第五夜的寂静。

没人知道他们是怎么出现的，也没人知道他们为什么疯狂。

首都人总喜欢在饥饿游戏的最后搞这么一招，所有人都猜得到。

所有人也知道另一件事，那就是逃命。

那时的夏之光，还停留在和翟潇闻重聚与互表心意的浪漫中。

全然忘记了背后，站着的余承恩。

等他终于想起来的时候，一切都已经晚了。

他被余承恩定格在自己与翟潇闻中间，动不了了。

“夏之光，这个竞技场，突然出现了一批哨兵，你知道么？”余承恩一如往常一般的平静。

“为什么？”夏之光此时一脸疑惑，他不了解这批哨兵的到来的目的，也不了解余承恩此时将他固定下来的原因。

“你知道么？爱不应该是这样的，不应该是，这样认识两天，就坚决的一直往下走的。”余承恩开始自说自话。

“爱应该是，需要有一个人，在心底酝酿很久，慢慢等着心动变成爱，再变成守护与等待，直到两人再次相遇的那一刻，终于能说，我爱你啊。”夏之光从来没见过余承恩说这么话。

夏之光听着森林里的轰隆声，仿佛一下子意识到了什么，他无法回头，只能大喊着。

“闻闻，快跑啊！”

翟潇闻愣了一愣，还没搞懂夏之光的意思，却也只能拼命逃跑。

晚了。

余承恩放松了夏之光的精神控制，可是夏之光刚转身想要去帮翟潇闻，就又被余承恩定住了。

森林里冲出几十个哨兵，余承恩闭上双眼，这些哨兵瞬间发了狂，而此时，所有的向导脖子一痛，最初被植入的发射器开始工作，他们所有人的向导素，都像被打破了罐子一样，开始拼命扩散。

哨兵们穿过余承恩和夏之光，向正在逃跑的翟潇闻冲去。

翟潇闻惊慌失措的跑着，夏之光竭力想要冲过去保护他，却被余承恩直接定在原处，动弹不得，只能看着几十个发狂的哨兵，逐渐缩小和翟潇闻的距离。

翟潇闻摔了一跤，而夏之光已经泪流满面。

“闻闻，你跑啊，你跑啊。”夏之光声嘶力竭的呼喊。

第一个哨兵抓住了翟潇闻的肩膀，翟潇闻自知已没有退路，最后看了一眼，已经崩溃的夏之光。

“光光，好好活下去啊，记住我们俩的约定。”翟潇闻用尽了全部的力气，大喊出来。

哨兵已经撕光了翟潇闻的衣服，翟潇闻最后，还是笑着的。

“杜煜，我最后，还是没能挨过这一遭，没事，我来找你了。”

不知过了两个多小时吧，翟潇闻也没有尖叫，那些齐活的哨兵因翟潇闻的能力恢复平静的那一刻，就消失在竞技场中。

夏之光就那样被余承恩定着，看着一个一个哨兵消失，他却什么都做不了。

他多么希望下一秒就有一声炮响，能让翟潇闻得以解脱。

可是这一个下一秒，等了两个多小时，等到夏之光眼泪已经流完，精神已经彻底崩溃。

天空一声炮响，哨兵们停下了动作，沙滩上，只剩一具血淋淋，不成样子的尸体。

余承恩最后放开了对夏之光的控制，夏之光一下子瘫倒在地上，没有说话，也没有流泪。

他起身，慢慢走到余承恩身边，一把抱住了他。

“我们是不是之前见过，那个说自己是恶魔的13区小孩就是你吧。”夏之光的声音已经变得虚弱而冰冷了。

“是啊，你总算想起来了。”余承恩的眼睛终于再一次泛起了光，那个他心心念念的人，终于记起了他。

“你没说错，爱应该要积攒很多年，可是在这种地方，短短一个拥抱的时间，就够了吧。”夏之光缓缓说道：“你是喜欢我的对吧，做了这么多事，其实不如一个拥抱。”

余承恩以为终于得到了他梦寐以求的东西，抱得更紧了：“对不起，我不知道。”

“没事。”夏之光的声音已经变得有些麻痹。

余承恩原本终于安稳下来的眼神，突然一瞪，夏之光放开他，一把刀子插在余承恩身上。

“其实我原本，是喜欢过你的，你陪我找闻闻这段时间，我也知道你是个好人，但是爱这个东西，真的很神奇对吧，会让我们都做出一些不对的事。”夏之光继续说道。

余承恩此时终于笑了出来。

“我等了你那么多年，我为你做了那么多事，果然还是那个结果呢。”余承恩苦笑着，他的情绪终于得到了释放：“你知道么，夏之光，陆思恒，赵磊，杜煜，翟潇闻，赵泽帆，还有我的肖凯中，他们都是因为你才死的，你现在不必在这里装什么圣母，你本质上，还是一个自私的人罢了。”余承恩看着背着他向远处走去的夏之光。

“没事，我会保护你的。”

那个承诺余承恩等到现在，最后还是没有等到。

天空一声炮响，另一个SSS向导的传说，在历史上落幕了。

夏之光抱起翟潇闻的尸体，脱下衣服轻轻盖住他，向月亮走过去了。

海水逐渐漫过夏之光的脚踝，膝盖，脖子，头发。

“闻闻，我身上背着太多罪孽，我大概是没法完成和你的承诺了，但是我，离开的时候，希望我们的承诺还在。”

水面上有几秒波动，平静之后，一声炮响。

（六十九）

“哨兵攻击来了。”孙圻峻淡淡的跟身旁的蔡正杰说，自从任世豪死后，他就魂不守舍的。

往日最在意的发型，现在已是如鸟窝一般凌乱，嘴唇因为脱水干涸成了白色，整个脸被泪刷的一条一条的，眼角红的布满血丝。

“圻圻，喝点水吧。”蔡正杰递过水壶：“你哭了那么久，都脱水了，赶紧补充点水分。”

“没必要的，哨兵攻击马上就来了，反正我们都活不过去，脱水而死总比比他们践踏而死好，即使逃过了，周震南也不会放过我们的。”孙圻峻拒绝了蔡正杰递过来的水。

蔡正杰一时也不知道怎么做，这一路上他都没做什么，也没说什么，他感觉自己十分没用，如果自己也很强的话，孙圻峻也不会变成这样。

想到这里，蔡正杰一下子哭了出来。

“对不起，圻圻，都是我太弱了，如果我能像朗哥那么强的话，根本不会变成这样。”蔡正杰边哭，边向孙圻峻道歉。

“没事的，跟你没有关系，是这个游戏的问题。”孙圻峻转过头来看着大哭的蔡正杰，一把将他搂到怀里。

曾几何时，他是那么风光的SS级向导，他是C区的宠儿，呼风唤雨。他那么骄傲的参加饥饿游戏，勾搭任世豪，魅惑焉栩嘉，步步为营，招招致命，可是到头来，人算没算过老天，当初有多意气风发，现在就有多失魂落魄。

“你们这些哨兵啊，真是可笑，一个个比谁都忠心，你们哪知道，对于我这样的向导来说，除了最开始的那个，剩下的什么都不是呢？”他开始呆呆地说。

“我们知道，但是我们对你的感情，都是真的，我们不要求什么的。”蔡正杰哭着回答，此刻，倒像是孙圻峻在保护蔡正杰。

“正杰啊，你是真的傻，第一天见你的时候，你就应该意识到，我不过是四处留情来保护自己的人罢了，真的不值得你的真心。”孙圻峻说着，眼泪终于还是绷不住，又留下来。

“不是的，圻圻，勺死的时候，你的反应不是你说的那样，你还是想保护我们的是吧，我知道，你骗不了我。”蔡正杰挣开孙圻峻的怀抱，又将他抱在自己怀里。

“才不是呢，你们别臭美了，我见过比你们好很多很多的哨兵呢？”孙圻峻趴在蔡正杰怀里，感受着这他曾经最不需要的温暖，现在的他觉得，这份温暖无比珍贵：“不过也是，也只有你们陪我走过这么多生死了，我倒真的，很想把你们带出去，毕竟你们俩这智商，上战场了，就是炮灰，成为首都人，就不会了。”

“圻圻，谢谢你。”蔡正杰摸摸孙圻峻的头。

“正杰，你能答应我一件事么？”孙圻峻问道。

“你说，我一定做到。”蔡正杰抽抽鼻子，抹干净眼泪，准备大干一场。

“我想死的体面一点，我待会会再打扮打扮，你能帮我找点有毒的果子或者蘑菇之类的么？”孙圻峻呆呆地说着。

“你在说什么啊？”蔡正杰听到这个要求，已经崩溃了。

“真的，求求你了。”孙圻峻推开蔡正杰，开始整理自己的头发， 又用水洗了一把脸。

等蔡正杰带着毒浆果回来的时候，孙圻峻又一次变回了最初那个最美的样子。

他们没有说话，孙圻峻拿过一颗浆果，轻轻咬了一口，甜美的汁液喷进他的嘴里，美丽，充满诱惑，却带着致命的毒，就好像曾经的孙圻峻。

天空的炮响伴随着蔡正杰的哀嚎，送了这位C区第一美人，最后一程。

（七十）

焉栩嘉终于醒来了，手里攥着何洛洛送他的护身符，上一秒的记忆，还停留在张颜齐掳走的何洛洛的画面上。他环望四周，高嘉朗搂着任豪，正在睡觉，刘也一人对着火，正在守夜。

“嘉嘉，你醒了。”刘也轻描淡写的对他说了一句。

“洛洛呢？我为什么感觉不到他的存在了，他死了么？”焉栩嘉感觉心里空荡荡的，慌张的问刘也。

“没事，我们只是切断了你和何洛洛的心灵链接，他应该还活着，只是，张颜齐会对他做什么，我们就不能保证了。”刘也盯着窜动的火苗，继续说道。

焉栩嘉自然知道张颜齐掳走何洛洛后会做什么，他原本正在站起来，听到刘也的话，一下子摔回了地上。

“是我没有保护好他。”焉栩嘉紧紧握着那个护身符，眼泪已经充溢了眼眶。

任豪和高嘉朗此时也醒了，任豪看到此时已经泣不成声的焉栩嘉，最终还是于心不忍。

“他们在草原区和森林区的分界处，你去找他回来吧。”

焉栩嘉瞪着一双泪眼，看着眼前的三个救命恩人，刘也冲他点点头，焉栩嘉拿起弓箭，就向森林方向跑去。

“我们也不能在这里等了，哨兵攻击离我们很近了。”刘也开始收拾东西，三人再次出发。

哨兵攻击来的都是S级的哨兵，战力还经过了首都人的强化，即使是高嘉朗，也未必能够招架几十个哨兵的攻击，对他们来说，还是赶快跑比较好。

可是他们总是，忘记首都人对他们有多么喜爱，或者，他们有多喜爱战斗时，英姿飒爽的高嘉朗。

等三人准备出发时，几十个哨兵，已经包围了他们，任豪和刘也向导素的味道，开始爆炸。

高嘉朗拔出双剑，他深知这场他一定赢不了了，所以，打开封锁口，赶快逃跑才是。

“向北200米不到是上次地震产出来的一个小断崖，以你的弹跳力，背着我们，就着旁白的藤蔓，应该能荡过去，那样就安全了。”刘也感受到了高嘉朗的计划，用心电感应提出建议。

“好。”高嘉朗只会了一句话，刘也拉起任豪的手，紧紧站在高嘉朗身后。

“我说过我会保护你们，我一定会做到。”高嘉朗对背后的两个人说。

“3”

“2”

“1”

高嘉朗率先冲向北面，两人紧随其后，发疯的哨兵也随即开始了攻击。

只听见唰唰几下，高嘉朗干脆利落的解决了北面的七八个哨兵，顺利打开包围圈，三人冲了出去，剩下几十个哨兵，紧紧追着他们，直到悬崖。

已经能听到追击的哨兵的鼻息了

高嘉朗背起刘也，通过绳子直接荡到对面，两人重重的摔到地面上，高嘉朗转身又准备去救任豪。

可是悬崖对面的任豪，微笑着，看着两人，用那把防身的匕首，割断了藤蔓。

“不要啊。”刘也对着对面吼着，高嘉朗已经到了悬崖边，想要跳过去。

任豪当然知道追击哨兵的位置，如果高嘉朗再来一趟，两个人都活不下来了。

任豪还在笑着，双眼在泪水的帮衬下，像两颗闪亮的钻石。

“朗哥，你要幸福啊！”

任豪对着对岸喊了一句，就被追击哨兵吞没了。

谢谢你，这五天，我真的很幸福了

天空又是一声炮响，高嘉朗背着刘也，含泪背过身跑去。


	13. Chapter 13

（七十一）

已经经过不知多少次强化的张颜齐，一刀解决了发狂的蔡正杰，天空又是一声炮响。

“怎么样，你觉得你能打败高嘉朗了么？”周震南问张颜齐。

“不知道。”张颜齐抹抹刀上的血：“现在只剩八个人了，哨兵攻击也开始了，我觉得我们可以行动了。”

“行，今天解决吧。”周震南转身去收拾东西，全身赤裸的何洛洛，一脸木然的躺在地上，呆呆的望着远方。

“他怎么办？”张颜齐给何洛洛披上衣服，扶他起来。

“你觉得你还需要他么？”周震南头也没回一下。

“应该也没时间了吧。”张颜齐犹豫了一下。

“那就杀了吧，带上碍事。”周震南的语气凉的好像这黎明之前的空气。

“非要杀了么？”张颜齐问了一句。

周震南此时已经黑了脸：“你什么意思。”

“囡囡，我觉得，别什么都太过分了。”张颜齐看着眼前这个如同一个破娃娃一般的何洛洛，最终说出了自己的想法。

“你在想什么？”周震南此时听着张颜齐说的话，有些生气。

“囡囡，我觉得，我好想有点不认识你了。”张颜齐拿起衣服盖住呆傻的何洛洛：“我记得以前的你，虽然也是爱黑脸的，但那时我看着觉得可爱，现在我只觉得毛骨悚然。”

“我当然变了，你难道还觉得，我是那个第一天进来，看到朗哥杀人会瑟瑟发抖的周震南么？”周震南被张颜齐一下子戳住，眼眶突然有点湿润。

“不是那种变化，我也不是刚进来的那个张颜齐了，但是，我觉得你的变化，不是我的这种变化。”张颜齐不敢看周震南的眼睛，只能背过身去。

周震南明白张颜齐说的是什么，可是他也没有办法，他也不想变成这个样子，只是回忆往事，张颜齐对他的背叛，姚琛的死，一切历历在目。他他闭上眼睛，眼泪终于承担不住，从脸上滑下来。

“张颜齐，那个吃饭时遇到的人么？怎么会是他啊？”周震南的室友听着周震南说着他的匹配情款，一脸吃惊：“我以为一定会是姚老师的，这个突然冒出来的张颜齐是什么鬼。”

“我也不知道，不过我们不就是只能这样被分配么？”周震南好像在画着什么东西，心不在焉的回答到。

周震南看着眼前的这幅画，耷拉的，有些丧气的眼睛，一颗大头，这个人是谁呢？

反正不是姚琛。

周震南将那副画揉了揉，扔进一个，装满纸团的垃圾桶里。

缘分这种东西其实挺神奇的，1%的化学作用，总是比我们想的要大很多。

周震南都不太记得他是什么时候开始喜欢张颜齐的，他也喜欢姚琛，但是他能感觉到，他对张颜齐的这种喜欢，不是他对姚琛的那种喜欢，他喜欢那种姚琛在他身边时自己的安全感和依靠感，而他对张颜齐，在他身边，周震南总是想撒娇，想逗他。

起初他以为他和姚琛那种就是爱情了，后来他才发现好像不是。

所以是从他发现不是的时候开始么？好像不太对，两个人之中，周震南一直打算选的那个人都是姚琛，好像是直到朗哥杀人，张颜齐给自己抹泪的时候开始的吧。

但又好像不是，虽然周震南那时感觉自己真的很开心，但是也许张颜齐不那么想呢？

也许更前一点，第一次结合那天晚上，张颜齐跟周振南说，觉得自己配不上周震南，希望他和姚琛好好完成游戏的时候，周震南已经有点生气了，可能那时候他已经对张颜齐有意思了吧。

可是有什么用呢？

老天只给周震南了一个选择。

“张颜齐，你也算喜欢过姚琛吧，你不想为他做点什么么？”周震南看自己已经没有什么办法，最后搬出了这一招。

“是的，但是姚琛已经死了，现在，我觉得我最应该做的事，是带着姚琛的份一起，一起保护你。”张颜齐似乎早就想到周震南会这样说，回答的居然很快很利索。

“那你现在又在想些什么呢？”周震南的心已经轻微软了。

“我在想，我和姚琛，想保护的那个你，应该不只是保护你的身体安全，更重要的是，守护那个我们共同喜欢的周震南。”张颜齐默默的说。

“囡囡，收手吧。”张颜齐最终决定下来，他们这样，即使活着出去，也不再能够幸福了。

周震南瘫倒在地上，放声大哭起来。

太阳出来了，日出的金光撒在周震南身上，驱散了日出之前刺骨的寒意。

（七十二）

身后的追击哨兵一个一个落在悬崖之下，两人终于摆脱了追击，高嘉朗将刘也轻轻放在地上，歇一口气，他们为了逃命，什么都没有带。

不过这个游戏，应该就会在今天结束了，带什么不带什么，已经不重要了。

“高嘉朗，我们即使能出去，也再也回不去了吧。”刘也坐在地上，看着那些哨兵一个一个掉进悬崖，他的心，也早就掉了下去。

“我对他们，真的……”高嘉朗还想说些什么，但是说到一半，就停住了。

“你还记得我们最开始来这个游戏之前么？那时候我让你挑好向导，你跟我说，只有我一个就够了。”刘也兀自说起话来：“那时我还生你气呢，我觉得你太蠢了，有便宜不占，我那时觉得，我肯定不会在意的，现在想来，究竟是什么给了我勇气呢？”

高嘉朗没有说话，只是听着刘也说。

“对呀，是什么让我觉得我们俩，无论遇见什么人，遇见什么事，都可以一直走下的呢？看来我还是太傻了，你那时对我那么好，对我那么真，我怎么会觉得你会对别人心动呢？还是我，对自己实在太自信了。”刘也傻笑着。

“带我去坐船也好，跟我说只要我一个也好，一路保护着我也好，为我找药，为我杀人，高嘉朗，你真的好会啊，你这样的男人，同时带着三个人，我都恨不起来。”刘也笑着笑着，就开始哭起来。

高嘉朗依然没有什么话说，也开始哭起来。

“多好啊，鑫一也死了，任豪也死了，就剩我一个烂糊卷子了，也不劳烦您费心选择了，也省的我，最后伤心难过。”刘也一边含着眼泪，一边苦笑着。

“最初把你推出去的是我，现在想把你拉回来的也是我。”刘也声音已经有些断断续续：“到了现在，老天把你推回给我，那个你也已经不是原来的你了。”

“早知如此，我又何必当初？”任豪的死最终摧毁了他的心灵防线，这一步棋，他走的打错特错，最爱他的人分心了，而且那两个人永远的离开了，离开的人才是白月光，剩下的他，纵然高嘉朗再怎么爱他，那两个人，都注定将在高嘉朗心中占一个位子了。

“那我们怎么办？”高嘉朗最后说了一句话。

他已不想再辩解什么，既然有过心动，纵然他再怎么爱刘也，他们之间的感情也早就贬值了。

“继续往下走呗，还能怎么办？”刘也骂了他一句：“高嘉朗，你真的，一辈子都对不起我。”

“我知道，只是，出去之后，你还愿意跟我在一起么？”高嘉朗问。

“我觉得，我们还是，把彼此最好的记忆，留给彼此吧。”刘也擦去了眼泪，站起身来。

“你之后还会遇到很多人，我已经不能相信你了，所以，再出现更多的问题之前，就当我只是你人生里，轻描淡写的一笔吧。”刘也看着升起的朝阳，背对着阳光，笑着对高嘉朗说：“但现在，你还是这个竞技场里，我唯一能相信的人。”

这是刘也第一次看到高嘉朗哭，即使是他这样的人，哭起来，仍然像个小孩。

我们依然向前走着，只是我们不再并肩了。

（七十三）

焉栩嘉赶到任豪给他指的位置时，那里已经只剩一簇熄灭的火和一些吃剩下的食物垃圾了。

火焰旁边的地上，散落着几根头发，焉栩嘉举起放到鼻前，是百香果的味道。

那股久违的清甜冲进焉栩嘉鼻尖时，焉栩嘉一下子咬牙切齿起来，两行清泪，瞬间从他脸上滴到地上。

“洛洛，你再等一等，我一定会找到你的。”

“何洛洛啊，是那家粮行的那家的公子么？他们家挺有钱的吧。”焉栩嘉一边收拾着东西，一边向母亲询问自己搭档的事。

“是啊，挺好的一小男孩，就是不知道怎么的，就被抽到这里面去了。”焉栩嘉的母亲一边帮他收拾东西，一边忍不住哭了起来。

“嘉嘉，妈妈从小一直都没怎么照顾你，现在想做个妈妈了，你又……”母亲已经哭得直不起来身了。

“妈，没事的，我知道您有很多事要忙，我真的也挺开心的，我很爱您的。”焉栩嘉笑着，仿佛一个没事人一样，可这，并没有让母亲停止哭泣。

“说不定能赢呢？您看我啊，从小被什么刀啊什么的划伤，过一会就自己长出来了，我肯定是特别厉害的哨兵，死不了的那种，等我胜利回来了，就把你接到首都去，您就可以过上好日子了，再也不需要操劳了。”焉栩嘉纵然心理再没有底，也还是要安慰自己的母亲。

“其实，你爸爸在世的时候，就说要把你未来许配给当时刚刚出生的何公子当媳妇，只是后来你生出来是个男孩，也就作罢了。”焉栩嘉的妈妈听着儿子安慰自己，也不想让儿子再难受，只能强控制住，讲点上一辈的老故事。

“是嘛，那我们还算是有缘分了。”焉栩嘉笑着，听着这个很蹩脚的故事。

“是啊，那时候，你爸和他爸爸一直关系都特别好，经常一起出去喝酒来着，我跟他妈妈那时候就经常说这俩人真的是好的跟一起穿过开裆裤一样。”妈妈继续说着。

“那为什么后来两家感觉没什么联系了呢？”焉栩嘉开始意识到这个故事可能不是编的。

“后来你爸不是走了么？何家就再没跟咱们家联系过，我之前问过洛洛妈妈，他说是因为他爸爸说每次来我们家都会特别难受，后来干脆就不来了。他们家还为此改名字了呢，本来他是就着你爸的名字叫一宁的，后来你爸走了，才换成了洛洛。”妈妈解释道。

“那不挺好的，我最后，还是会给你带一个何家的人回来，只是，这次不是把我嫁出去，而是把他娶进来了。”焉栩嘉大笑着。

“你们啊，真的是，要不是因为你们是哨兵和向导，必须要这样，说出这种话，怕不是要被街坊们打死呢！”妈妈听着焉栩嘉的玩笑，也笑了起来。

“好的，知道啦。”焉栩嘉收拾完了东西，军队已经到了门口。在车上，焉栩嘉打开父亲留给他的表，表的背后，藏着一张小照片，上面是他和另一个年轻的叔叔，父亲从小就叮嘱他这张照片千万不能让他母亲看到。

见到何洛洛的那一刻，他瞬间明白了父亲的意思。

你们没写完的故事，我们一定会写完的。

（七十四）

周震南失魂落魄地跟在张颜齐后面，张颜齐背着已经傻掉的何洛洛，默默行走在前去小岛中心的路上。

他们也没有吃的，没有喝的了，如果今天不将游戏结束，他们就会成为败方了。

“还剩8个人，我们仨，朗哥仨，牛超丰楚轩。”周震南分析着场上的局势。

“是啊，到最后，还是我们这个小队内部的战争。”张颜齐跟着长叹一口气。

“你有想过，如果我们赢了，怎么处理何洛洛么？”周震南问了一句。

张颜齐脸色一下有点紧张，周震南好像意识到了什么。

“张颜齐，你想干什么？”周震南惊慌失措。

“这个游戏，只能活一对是吧？”张颜齐低下头：“可是，如果是朗哥那种能力的话，只要只剩他一个哨兵，剩下的向导就都能活着吧。”

“张颜齐，你……你在想些什么，你疯了么？你非要跟首都人做对么？”周震南猜到了张颜齐的想法，一下子有些癫狂。

“囡囡，焉栩嘉跟着何洛洛那么久，被朗哥秒杀，你觉得，我有胜算么？你觉得，我们有胜算么？”张颜齐似乎很无奈，双眼无神的望着天空。

“姚琛走了，在你心底，他无论如何，都会占一个位子，那里已经没有我的地方了，我不想只要一个周震南的空壳，就让我，也和他一样，成为你心中最美好的回忆吧。”张颜齐对着周震南笑起来。

“为你而死，而你一定能够和平的走出去的话，我相信你会记住我的吧，有这，我够了，”张颜齐还在往中心走着，而周震南停在原地。

“张颜齐，你是不是傻！”周震南突然大吼起来：“我一直喜欢的都是你啊！”

吼完，周震南一下子哭着瘫坐在地上。

张颜齐被周震南吼得震了一下，回头拉上周震南，没有说什么，继续往前走着。

周震南想停在原地，却被张颜齐拉着，一步一步拖着往前走着。

其实，你喜不喜欢我，都没什么关系了呢。

因为，我一定是爱你的啊。

只要我还爱你，我的计划，也不会有什么变化了。

拖着拽着，还没走到中心，就遇见了高嘉朗和刘也。

（七十五）

已是正午了，太阳悬在高空中，空气有些稀薄。

张颜齐将何洛洛放下，高嘉朗拔出双剑，但张颜齐似乎没有动手的意思。

“朗哥，我能求你一件事么？”张颜齐将自己的剑解下，扔到一边。

高嘉朗看着慢慢向自己走来的张颜齐，害怕他又有什么诡计，只得步步后退。

“你要干什么？”高嘉朗示意刘也后退。

“囡囡之前确实做了不少错事，但是他现在已经知道错了，他还是个好孩子，只是之前姚琛的事对他打击太大了，你们之前跟他相处那么久，也知道他不坏的。”张颜齐缓缓说道。

“所以你想说什么？”高嘉朗刀已经架在张颜齐脖子上了。

“朗哥，你的能力，应该能带很多人出去吧，我能不能求求你，看在我的份上，收下囡囡，待他出去。”张颜齐一下子跪在地上。

“张颜齐，你给我起来，我不听你的，朗哥你别听他的。”周震南在身后，崩溃的对高嘉朗大喊。

“求求您了，我张颜齐这辈子没做过这么卑微的事，但是就像您爱也哥一样，我也爱囡囡，我无论如何也打不赢您的，只求您能带着囡囡出去。”张颜齐跪在地上，哭着对高嘉朗哀求道。

“我怕，晚了。”高嘉朗的声音从上面传来，张颜齐这时才发现，任豪已经不见了。

那么……

张颜齐猛地回头，一只弓箭已经穿透了周震南。

周震南应声倒地，张颜齐连忙起身跑过去，小腿却被射了一箭，倒在地上。

张颜齐拼命向周震南爬去，又被射了一箭，直接穿过身体，可是他依然向周震南爬着，身后的血，蹭了满满一地。

高嘉朗示意焉栩嘉别动了，焉栩嘉停下了手上的弓箭。

张颜齐爬到周震南旁边，看着眼神逐渐失去光芒的周震南，使了吃奶的力气，抱住了他。

“你好，我是现役的向导，周震南。”周震南看到爬来的张颜齐，说了这样一句话。

“我们第一次见面的时候，我没回你是吧，好的，现在补上了。”周震南的声音已经很小了，脸色也逐渐变得苍白。

“张颜齐，这下，你永远都甩不开我了。”周震南摸摸张颜齐的脸，手耷拉了下去。

一声炮响。

张颜齐拔出插在周震南身上的箭，用了最后的力气，朝自己心脏处扎了过去。

又一声炮响。

（七十六）

焉栩嘉收起弓，拼命地跑来，抱住了地上的何洛洛。

可是这时的何洛洛，已经失去了意识了，他摸着焉栩嘉的头发，双眼无神。

“嘉嘉，你还活着么？”

“是啊，我还活着，也哥和朗哥救了我，我没有死，我来带你走了。”焉栩嘉看着眼前这个已经失去了精气神的何洛洛，早已是泪流满面。

“对不起，是我来晚了，是我没用，让你受苦了。”焉栩嘉抱起何洛洛，跟高嘉朗和刘也示意之后，向森林里走去。

“我没事，我还好。”何洛洛依然面无表情，仿佛已经变成一个布娃娃。

看着这样的何洛洛，焉栩嘉心如刀割，他不觉得张颜齐是个会下如此狠手的人，一定是洛洛以为自己死了，心死了。

心死了，哪怕那个人回来了，也很难再点起来了。

“洛洛，我回来了，我还在啊，我们俩还要一起啊，你别这样啊。”焉栩嘉已经快哭的失去了意识，可是，何洛洛还是傻傻的，再也不是那个焉栩嘉爱的大小姐了，现在的焉栩嘉，宁可何洛洛对他耍脾气，可是，也没有什么办法了。

“洛洛，这是你送我护身符，现在还给你，你一定要平平安安的啊。”焉栩嘉抽出手拿出那个蓝色的袋子，挂在何洛洛脖子上。

“护身符？”何洛洛抓起那个蓝色的小袋子，呆呆的看着它。

“嘉嘉，我要不要，做个wink？”何洛洛突然说了一句话。

“好好好，你wink起来最好看了，你wink起来，世界都明亮了呢？”

“什么是wink啊？”何洛洛似乎什么都不记得了。

“就这样。”焉栩嘉用了眨了眨眼睛，何洛洛学着眨了眨眼睛。

阳光之下，还是那个焉栩嘉，朝思暮想的大小姐。

“你终于来救我了。”何洛洛攒着那个护身符：“我就跟你说，这东西会带来好运的，你还不相信。”

“好的，我相信，你要好好带在身上，我们俩永远都不要分开了。”焉栩嘉听着何洛洛的语气，已经变回了那个他熟悉的音调，高兴地抽了抽鼻子。

他们紧紧拥抱在一起，却没注意，身后一声，巨大的轰隆声。

（七十七）

“牛超，你说我们俩是不是有什么隐身衣之类的东西啊，为什么到现在， 除了之前遇到了朗哥，怎么一个人影都没见到，现在居然只剩八个人了。”丰楚轩跟牛超走到了最初存放补给的地方，沙滩上，除了余承恩的尸体，什么都没有。

海浪轻轻拍着沙滩，沙子在阳光下闪着金光。

“这都第几天了啊，见不到人是好事，见到了，你说你打的过谁。”牛超看抱怨的丰楚轩，并不能理解他这种等着去送人头的想法。

“打不打得过一说，这完全见不到人，也不对劲啊。”丰楚轩还是觉得不对。

两人很快发现了余承恩的尸体，两人感叹了一番，发现了他身上带着那个，最后的补给包。

丰楚轩解下了那个包裹，打开来，是一个有红色按钮的机械机关。

“这个是什么?”牛超一把夺过这个奇怪的东西，来回把弄着，也不知道这是干嘛用的。

“你别瞎碰，万一碰到了什么，引发了什么，可不见得是什么好事。”丰楚轩提醒牛超。

牛超又在余承恩的尸体上找了找，找到一张纸。

“水坝开启器:摁下这个按钮后，将会开启水闸。”

纸上躺着这样一句话。

牛超和丰楚轩面面相觑，看着这个红色的按钮。

“如果我们提前走到最高点，引爆这个的话，我们，就能赢吧。”牛超的声音有些颤抖。

“可是，他们都被淹死的话，我们赢得，太不光彩了吧。”丰楚轩似乎有些犹豫，他的声音也开始颤抖起来。

“那我们，究竟要不要摁呢？”牛超看着丰楚轩。

“我觉得，我们还是，老老实实的吧。”丰楚轩回答到。

“你是不是傻，我们跟他们硬打的话根本打不过啊，如果用这个，会节省很多力气的。”牛超小心的说道，好像生怕旁边有人。

“妞妞，你真的那么想赢么？”丰楚轩问道。

牛超一下子语塞了。

“其实我原本是没这个想法的，反噬既然有这个机会，为什么不呢?”牛超小心回答道。

“但是如果那样，出去了，我们能睡好觉么？”丰楚轩又一次反问道。

“好啦好啦，输给你了，扔了吧。”牛超才和丰楚轩辩了两轮，就放弃了。

因为在他心底也是，输与赢，不那么重要了。

“其实吧，我一开始就没想赢。”

“好巧啊，我也是。”

两人丢掉了那个发射器，假装从来没有看见过他，手牵手走了。

可是既然首都人设置了这个东西，又怎么会错过这美好的生离死别戏码?

一只松鼠被创造出来，“刚好”摁到了红色按钮。

一声巨响轰隆，海面上瞬间漫起滔天海啸。

牛超和丰楚轩互相看了一眼，向高地飞奔而去。

（七十八）

那一声轰隆声一下子震到了刘也和高嘉朗，伴随着巨大的海啸，大量的水如同撒野的野兽，向两人奔跑过来。

高嘉朗背起刘也，就往高地跑，不远处的焉栩嘉和何洛洛也发现了水的到来，也开始奔跑起来。

“什么情况啊朗哥?”焉栩嘉边跑边问道。

“不知道啊，估计是看只剩我们最后六个人了，又玩什么花样吧。”高嘉朗气喘吁吁的回答到。

这场洪水瞬间吞没了原本的草原和森林，无数的鸟儿飞在天上，在高空盘旋，甚至遮住了太阳，有一种末世之感。

水位越长越高，一时之间，原本的万亩森林已经化作一片汪洋，四人还在拼命往最高峰赶。

“妞妞!”刘也看到了牛超和丰楚轩，向他们打招呼，看来，剩下的六个人，已经聚齐，最终的决战一触即发，但是看着越来越高的水位，六人也只有不断向最顶点进发。

不知不觉，一座孤岛，真的变成了水面的孤岛。

六人已经站在了最高点，可是水并没有停下的意思。

“我明白了，如果游戏不结束，水位是不会停止上上涨的。”焉栩嘉看着剩下的人。

六个人绵绵相觑，却也下不去手。

水慢慢漫过他们的身体。

刘也牢牢地抱着抱着高嘉朗，他最怕水，高嘉朗也知道这一点，所以，他必须有所行动了。

“对不住了。”高嘉朗拔出双刀，剩下四人见势不妙，全部跳入水中。

“雅雅，你等着我。”水已经漫到刘也膝盖，他害怕的点点头。

高嘉朗纵身跳入水中，开始了他，最后的猎杀。

他第一个抓到丰楚轩，丰楚轩挣扎了两下，但是正如高嘉朗之前说的那样，他也算是东北的海王，丰楚轩在水里，依然不是他的对手。

高嘉朗勒住他的脖子，直到听到第一声炮响。

水已经漫到了刘也的胸，他艰难地站着。

高嘉朗加快了速度，很快找到了牛超。

看到死去的丰楚轩，牛超早已放弃了挣扎。

天空又是一声炮响。

水已经进到了刘也的脖子，他一感觉自己整个人浮起来了，他大喊着救命，高嘉朗看了看前面的焉栩嘉，又看了看后面的刘也，最终选择向后开始冲刺。

“刘也，你喊救命我就去救你。”

刘也大声呼喊着，高嘉朗拼命游着，水已经完全淹没了刘也，他在水里扑腾着，不断有泡泡冒出。

慌忙之中，刘也感受到了脚下的力气，高嘉朗抱着他，露出了水面。

他大喘着气，呼吸着新鲜空气。

高嘉朗找到一块飘浮的树，他用用力，将刘也推了上去，他自己想上去时，发现再坐一个人，树就沉了。

他看着此时湿漉漉的刘也，笑了起来。

然后用了所有的力气，将这棵树，用毕生的力气，往前一推。

“高嘉朗，你过来!”刘也对他大喊一声。

“刘也，你走啊!”高嘉朗用尽了力气，沉了下去。

此时的刘也已经是泪流满面。

“对不起。”

刘也纵身跳入水中，憋住一大口气，睁开眼睛，向高嘉朗划去。

水下，刘也亲吻了高嘉朗。

这最后一口气，我们一起走吧。

两声炮响。

第101届饥饿游戏，结束了。

焉栩嘉扒着已经湿透的何洛洛，看着停下的水位，远处太阳落山了，整个水面已经变成了赤红色。

“洛洛，我们赢了。”

（尾声）

身着华服的何洛洛和焉栩嘉，面对着无尽的闪光灯和快怼到脸上的摄像机，惊慌失措着。何洛洛就像在游戏场里一样，紧紧拉着焉栩嘉的袖子，不知道该怎么办。

“昨晚睡得好么？”何洛洛在焉栩嘉耳边悄声问着。

“还行吧，我又梦到囡囡了。”焉栩嘉脸色不是太好，敷衍的回答着。

“对不起，我现在还不能安抚你，那件事，实在是……”何洛洛看着面露难色的焉栩嘉，也低下了头，只是，这次他已经没有眼泪了。

“你说，当时我们要是也死在那里，会不会好一点，就像也哥和朗哥一样。”何洛洛小声说着。

“我都跟你说过多少次了，别这么说，我们既然活着出来了，就要好好活下去，带着他们份一起。”焉栩嘉紧紧抱住何洛洛。

两个小孩，可能早已忽略了，他们已经离开了那个游戏场，而现在在他们身旁的摄影机，他们需要作出符合公众人物的举动，而非继续像在游戏场里，在公场合那么亲昵，那么不顾周围。

可是，即使在饥饿游戏，他们还不是被电视盯着每分每秒，既然那时都可以不顾周围，现在又为何不行呢。

这场游戏，带给他们的伤痛，比胜利的喜悦更为可怕。

“妈，我带着洛洛回来了。”焉栩嘉拉着何洛洛，终于摆脱了摄影机，站在Z区，自己家的门前。

“少爷回来了？”里面的仆人迎了上来。

“刘姨，太太呢？”焉栩嘉看怎么样都找不到母亲的影子，问道。

眼前的阿姨泣不成声，焉栩嘉仿佛猜到了什么。

他疯了一般冲到母亲曾经的卧室，里面已是空空荡荡。

焉栩嘉打开母亲留给他的信。

“  
嘉嘉：

希望你能看到这封信，不过也可笑，如果你能看到这封信，那这封信也就没有意义了吧。妈妈要先走一步了，妈妈实在不忍心看到你在那里面经历的事，希望你不要埋怨妈妈胆小。

你和洛洛，如果能出来的话，一定要好好生活下去。我相信你见到他就会明白的，你那个傻瓜父亲，还觉得什么事都能瞒过我，实际上，我和洛洛妈妈，早就知道了，只是他们确实不容易，你爸爸对我也很好，我们装作什么都不知道罢了。他们没有生在一个好的时代，但是，他们的故事，一定能在你和洛洛身上延续下去。

唉，我又在说些什么呢，你怎么可能能看到这封信，我没有勇气看下去，但是如果你们真的能活下来，请一定要好好待他，也别忘了这些从小看着你长大街坊领居们，有事没事接济他们一下，就这样。

妈妈爱你。  
4025年11月4日” 

那天是焉栩嘉被带走的日子。

焉栩嘉此时已是泪流满面，何洛洛从身后抱住了他，他也从管家那里听到了事情的经过，嘉嘉的妈妈，不堪重负，自己服药自杀了。

“这次，换我来拥抱你了，我们一定要好好走下去。”何洛洛终于又一次哭了出来，他紧紧地抱着焉栩嘉，就像焉栩嘉无数次，在游戏场里抱着他一样。

十年之后。

“洛洛，准备好了么？今天我们要解放A区了。”焉栩嘉利落的在身上别上手枪，胸前别着一把弓箭的标志，漆黑色的军服，在灯光照耀下闪闪发亮。

何洛洛穿着同样的衣服，正坐在旁边等着：“A区，如果当时活下来的是也哥和朗哥，他们早就把首都攻克了吧。”何洛洛想到十年前最后的那场大水，感叹起来。

“是啊，不过也许他们不会和我们一样加入反叛军吧。”焉栩嘉调整了自己衣服的束带，挺直了身子。

“不知道，我觉得他们会的。”何洛洛喃喃自语道。

“爸爸，爸爸，你们要去干嘛呀？”一个小男孩抓住何洛洛的手，问道。

“爸爸去，保护你们的自由啊。”何洛洛摸摸孩子的头。

“什么是自由啊？”男孩一脸不解。

何洛洛笑了笑，看了一眼焉栩嘉。

“自由就是，现在的你啊。”


	14. 持之以恒 番外 Tequila

“呱，听说西甲的那个村有个哨兵暴走了，你去看看吧。”

“好。”

（一）

陆思恒从不记他安抚的哨兵的数量，也懒得记他们的名字，甚至不想记住他们的脸。

由于哨兵往往具有非常强的听觉，些许的噪音都会让他们瞬间暴走，所以，对于那些还在训练，没有匹配单一向导的哨兵来说，就需要有专门为他们的听觉准备的声音，即白噪音。

而陆思恒的天赋，就是能够利用自己的向导素，起到人工制造白噪音的效果。

虽说白噪音能够在高塔内制造，但是如果上了战场或者外出太久，哨兵就很容易长期无法收到白噪音，而被其他声音催生暴走。遇到这种情况，总不能搬来制造器，而出兵抓捕哨兵回高塔又太难，太容易出事故。

这时候，就是陆思恒外出安抚的时间了。

这样的工作，一干就是8年，8年了，高塔方面为了利用他的能力，一再为他拖延寻找独立哨兵的匹配测试。

陆思恒也见怪不怪了。

开始几年，看着曾经和自己一同进入高塔的人陆续找到了匹配的对象，陆思恒还偶尔会羡慕，觉得能够找到一个以后互相依靠的人，那种感觉真的很美好，他也有过几个暗自中意的对象，会在睡前，在脑子里想一想，如果能和他们分到一起，之后的日子该是有多幸福美好。

每个少年都有个英雄的梦想，成为向导之后，就会想要遇见一个好人，好好相爱，同时仗剑天涯，惩恶扬善。

年轻时想一想，渐渐长大，渐渐发现生活的不容易，也就不再想了。

他逐渐习惯了现在的工作，有问题出现，就背着自己的小包，带上那个他觉得很书生气的圆框眼镜，帅帅地走出高塔，奔赴战场，用自己的能力，让那些暴走的哨兵逐渐平静……这份工作重要而光鲜，在外人看来是绝对的美差，只是日复一日，他也会寂寞，也会觉得枯。但是，作为天赋异禀的S级向导，总要承担一点什么，才不算对不起老天赏的这碗饭。

有天晚上，当陆思恒拖着疲惫的身躯从一场任务中赶回来时，发现自己的房间似乎有些不一样。

一瓶龙舌兰，在昏暗的灯光下仍然十分耀眼，还有几道好菜，土豆烧鸡，青椒肉丝，平凡却最让他熟悉的味道。

他曾经最好的朋友，彭楚粤来看他了。

“你怎么有时间来我这看看啊？”陆思恒看着坐在桌边的老朋友，露出了一个灿烂的笑，哪怕是老友造访这样一件小事，在他看来，已经是他平淡人生最好的点缀了。

“没什么，就是正好回来休息几天，就想着来看看你。”彭楚粤也笑脸相迎，但是陆思恒能感受的到，阿粤似乎有什么事情瞒着他。

“怎么了，怎么看起来闷闷不了的，那谁呢，他怎么没跟你一起来啊？”陆思恒脱下外衣挂起来，坐在老友身旁，好奇着他的哨兵怎么没来。

“他前几天战死了，我这次回来，是重新匹配哨兵的。”彭楚粤也似乎感觉是瞒不下去了，或者说，他原本就是打算过来倾诉的。

陆思恒听到这里，脸上的笑凝固了。

“没事，说不定能找到更好的呢？”他原本凝固的笑又融化了，两眼弯弯，像一道拱桥。

“我都年纪这么大了，再遇到那些小朋友，还不知道有多卑微呢，而且，那个蠢货，我怎么忘记他呢？”彭楚粤眼眶已经有些湿润了：“我有时候真挺羡慕你的，不用匹配哨兵，也就不用经历我们这些生离死别了。”

陆思恒看着眼前哭泣的老友，却不知道怎么回复，他不是那种喜欢跟别人倒苦水的人，外人看来，他的这份工作是如何光鲜亮丽，可是到头来，背后的心酸又有谁知道呢，还不是只能打碎了牙，自己往肚子咽。

“你这些年过的好么？”彭楚粤给陆思恒倒了一杯酒。

“总不能说不好吧。”陆思恒一饮而下，龙舌兰的苦涩翻腾着，让他久久不能自拔。

“吃菜吧，不聊这些了。”

（二）

一场大雨打乱了陆思恒原本的出行计划，原本他今天是要去找一个暴走的哨兵完成任务的，奈何刚走到附近，车一个打滑熄火了，看着外面的大雨，想到暴走的哨兵可能正在居民区屠杀无辜的生命，陆思恒想了一想，最后还是只身下了车，独自冒雨前去完成工作。

瓢泼的雨很快打湿了他的衣服，原本就薄的衣服，一时之间湿透了，粘在陆思恒身上，勾勒出他结实性感的肌肉线条，虽然是向导，但是他一直注重锻炼，身材倒要比很多哨兵好上很多。

没走多久，就看到了那个暴走的哨兵，他果然，正抓着一个小男孩不放。

陆思恒用手扒下帽子，露出自己的脖颈，一股荷叶的香味瞬间飘散在空气之中，一瞬间，雨声仿佛被消除了，只剩下了一片寂静，世界安静地什么都听不到。

那个哨兵的意志逐渐清醒，放开了手中的小孩，小孩子哭着，一溜烟的跑了。

哨兵终于恢复了意识，说了声“谢谢”，就被陆思恒铐上手铐带走了。

他同样，懒得记这个哨兵是谁，长什么样。

这一天对陆思恒来说真的算是倒霉了，被大雨淋湿了不说，新买的鞋也被黏糊的泥巴沾满了鞋底，估计是不能穿了。他心烦意乱的回到家里，又听到自己的老友彭楚粤已经匹配到了新的哨兵，已经离开了的消息，便愈发烦躁起来。

身上的衣服还粘着，愈发的不舒服了。

陆思恒走进浴室，打开淋浴龙头，热水哗啦的浇下来，他干脆利落的脱掉衣服，开始洗澡。

洗澡水从头上落下，绕过两块微微凸出的胸肌，顺着结实的六块腹肌间的甬道，淌在紧致的大腿上，缓缓流过柔嫩的小腿，最后落在地上。

几道水流从一双翘臀间划过，那里是从未有人探索过的秘密花园。

迷蒙的的水汽逐渐花了玻璃板，渐渐的，只能看到肉色的影子，在温热潮湿的空间中，来回走动了。

浴室外的男孩子咽了咽口水，最终没注意，一个脚滑，整个摔进了浴室。

陆思恒看到门突然大开，一个人摔了进来，一下子大吓了一跳，尖叫一声，用手挡住了自己的敏感部位。

“你是谁，你怎么到这来的。”

男孩子给陆思恒看了看手上的手铐，陆思恒这才想起来，这个刚拉回来的哨兵，还没有送去哨兵处，自己心烦意乱，直接带回屋内了。

“对不起，我不是故意的，我只是想找厕所，才误打误撞进来的。”男孩子低着头认错，眼神却诚实的不断瞟着陆思恒的身体。

陆思恒此时又气又好笑，气是因为被人偷窥洗澡确实不是什么会高兴的事，好笑是因为男孩子确实还是个男孩子，这种蹩脚的理由都能想出来，一时之间也不好发作，只好让他赶快先出去。

男孩子仓皇开了门，就要逃出去，但是走之前，还是脸红的说了一句。

“哥哥，你的身材真的好好啊。”

陆思恒听到，一时之间不知道该高兴还是尴尬，但是当他出去之后，继续洗澡的陆思恒，竟也偷偷地笑了起来。

这是他很多年以来，第一次笑得这么真心了。

（三）

“你叫什么名字啊。”陆思恒下半身裹着一条浴巾，从浴室里走出来，上半身的身材依然展露无疑。

看着陆思恒白嫩的皮肤下结实性感的身材，配已本就昏暗的灯光，坐在沙发上的男孩一下子又红了脸。刚刚才平复下来的心情，瞬间又澎湃起来。

“我叫夏之光，今年16岁，来做哨兵两个月了。”男孩子腼腆的回答道。

“16岁啊，这么年轻，我当年也是16岁就进来了，不过，那已经是八年前的事情了。”陆思恒笑着回答，坐到了夏之光旁边。

刚洗完澡，温热的气息从陆思恒的躯体散发出来，还配合着荷叶的清香，夏之光又忍不住瞟了一眼，坐下后，背后的浴巾已经有些微微松开，臀部的形状依依可见，上半臀有意无意的露在外面，想去探索下面的秘密，却又被毛巾严严实实遮盖。

夏之光又咽了咽口水，两眼直勾勾地盯着陆思恒。

陆思恒似乎也察觉到了眼前少年的异样，毕竟虎狼的年纪，加上哨兵的本能，有什么想法也不足为奇。只是若是再随他去，再发生了什么，自己倒是没什么，被发现了，这个小孩怕是难逃一劫。

“你再等等哈，我换了衣服就把你送到哨兵处去，或者，你要不要也先去洗个澡，被雨淋湿成这样，洗个澡会舒服很多的。”陆思恒笑着对夏之光说。

夏之光看着眼前的陆思恒，一种强烈的违和感冲上心头，这位哥哥，不笑的时候，这身材，这体型，散发着熟男的魅力；而笑起来，两眼弯弯的，整个脸颊都拱起来，又额外的充满少年感，清纯动人，仿佛是个比自己还小的孩子；他的声音，软软糯糯的，就像一块棉花糖，每一声都那么甜，却又不腻；但他说的话，又无比冷静，仿佛一个历经世事的人，对一切都见怪不怪……

他觉得用“违和感”这个词好像不太对，因为这几个看起来不像是同一个人的part拼接在一个陆思恒身上，竟然无比和谐。

而且，很性感。

从陆思恒忽略掉夏之光兀自脱了衣服时，夏之光的下体，就已经撑了起来，被抓到偷窥时，虽然被吓到瞬间下去了，但是等着陆思恒出来，等他笑出来，夏之光就感觉，那个东西，又抬起来了。

盛夏的雨后，本就闷热，洗完澡后的陆思恒还在散发着余热，刚淋湿的夏之光，衣服黏腻在身上，心中纷纷扰扰的，呼啦呼啦的电风扇吹着，陆思恒身上好闻的荷叶清香被吹到夏之光的鼻子里。

夏之光用手摸摸自己的喉结，他能感觉出来那个小突出才刚刚长出来，他又想到自己曾经一个人私下里比这那个地方的长度，虽然已经不短了，但是他也没见过别人的，也没什么概念。

“哥哥会喜欢我这种小孩子么？”

夏之光默默地想，同时竭力的压住自己的欲火，但脑子里又不断冒出那氤氲的水汽里，陆思恒白花花，粉嫩嫩的，如同一颗水蜜桃一般的翘臀。

“光光，你有听到我说话么？”陆思恒的声音把夏之光拉回现实。

“啊？什么？”夏之光一下子回过神来，匆忙的回问道。

“我让你先去洗个澡啊。”陆思恒看了看夏之光隆起的裤裆，大概清楚这个小孩子在想些什么，也不打算怪他。

“好的好的，我马上去。”夏之光听完，就开始笨拙的脱衣服，可是碰到裤袋的时候，一下子就意识到了什么。

“哥哥，你要不要，回避一下？”夏之光害羞的小声说道。

陆思恒看着眼前这个脱了一半停下的小男孩，一下笑出了声：“都是男的，有什么需要回避的啊？”

“可哥哥毕竟是向导，我是哨兵，这个嫌，我觉得还是要避一避比较好。”夏之光继续说道，整个脸完全避过去，不敢跟陆思恒对视。

“好的啦，我先去换衣服啦。”陆思恒终于决定不再逗他，一个人走进自己的卧室，夏之光这才脱下裤子，进去洗澡。

脱掉内裤的时候，早已按奈不住的东西，终于摆脱了束缚，一下子跳了起来，夏之光盯着已经完全充血的肉棒，犹豫了一下，最终还是将手放了上去。

（四）

“哥哥，我正式登记了啦，从今天起，就和你一起工作啦。”夏之光一脸兴奋的找到陆思恒，高兴的给他展示自己刚拿到的哨兵证。

“唉，你之前不是哨兵么？”陆思恒一脸奇怪，他一直以为自己那天安抚的是一个实习哨兵，现在看来，只是一个哨兵潜能爆发的平民。

“不是啦，我才做完鉴定，虽然只是C级哨兵，听说哥哥是S级向导呢，以后也要请哥哥多多指教啦。”夏之光带着他这个年纪惯有的朝气，就像曾经的陆思恒一样。只是，这里面的生活太多艰难，早就磨平了陆思恒的朝气。

人总是会特别喜欢自己没有的东西，有时候，也就爱屋及乌了。

“哥哥，你打算什么时候匹配哨兵啊，能配上哥哥的哨兵，一定很厉害吧。”夏之光坐在陆思恒对面吃饭，小心翼翼地问着这个他最心心念念的问题。

“我啊，不知道啊，我都这么老了，你们匹配都是岁，谁会喜欢我这么老的呢？”陆思恒没想到这个小孩第一个问题就直接戳到他，不过他也就当童言无忌了，直截了当的回答了。

“哥哥在说什么呢？哥哥能力又强，长得又可爱，身材又好，大家怕不是都争着抢着要做哥哥的哨兵呢。”夏之光听到陆思恒这样的回答，显然很好奇这个答案。

“倒是，怕哥哥不喜欢我们这样的小朋友，觉得我们幼稚吧。”夏之光的声音又低了下去。

“怎么会，等你到了18岁就明白了，一方面，这个事情是老天给的匹配度决定的，另一方面，到时候你就会发现，身边好看的向导一大堆，又怎么会还想到，哪里有个26的老哥哥呢？”陆思恒笑着安慰夏之光，说着说着，竟然有些酸楚。

“我不喜欢他们那样的。”夏之光憋了很久，终于还是打算说出来，毕竟如果现在不说出口，因为哨兵编排的问题，下一次见面就不知道是什么时候了。

“哥哥，如果我到了18岁，你愿意做我的向导么？”夏之光特别认真地抬起头，一脸坚毅的看着陆思恒。

陆思恒被这突如起来的表白吓了一跳，不知不觉，脸也红了。

“好啊，如果我们匹配度达得到的话，只是那时候，你可不能后悔哦。”陆思恒一下子变成了软下去的那个，一脸羞涩的回答到。

其实他也想做个被人保护的小公主呢，他也想过与另一个人出生入死呢，只是枯燥的生活浇灭了热血，而现在，一个莫名其妙闯入他生活的人，就这样又把那把火点亮了。

陆思恒甚至都不想管，眼前这个小孩子是只是喜欢他的身体，还是真的对他动心了，只要他对自己好，他就愿意等。

不过好在他也不用想，十几岁的孩子，那时的感情还不是爱，只是喜欢。

最单纯的，永远不会忘记的，只属于一个人的喜欢。

陆思恒的生活一下子有了火光，虽然他再也没有见过夏之光，但那个彼时还有点婴儿肥的男孩，永远的留在了他的心底，他开始逐渐变回那个原本的他，欢脱，可爱，喜欢八卦，喜欢交朋友，枯燥的工作，也仿佛一瞬间有了期待和意义。

（五）

陆思恒等了那个男孩三年，终于等到了他的十八岁。

可是他没想到，再次听到他名字的时候，居然是在饥饿游戏的抽签上。

并且，后面就跟着自己的名字。

他想过无数个两人重逢的场景，也许是他们匹配度很高，已经长成大人的夏之光一把将他抱起，终于不再忍耐吻下去；也许是他们匹配度不够，两人互相微笑着拥抱，送彼此进入对方的生活；也许是他早有了更好的选择，陆思恒会微笑着向他挥手，祝贺他之后，自己回到自己平淡的生活。

可他却没有想到，再次相见，会是在饥饿游戏之上。

不过好在，他们至少还能在一起度过一段日子吧。

有人敲门，陆思恒起身打开门。

门外的孩子早已脱去脸上的婴儿肥，个子也长高了很多，竟然已经快比陆思恒高一个头了，紧身的衬衫下是有致的身材，一双长腿，细长却又饱满有力。

眼前的这个人让陆思恒感觉有些陌生。

可是当他笑起来的时候，那股憨憨的劲，仿佛把一切又拉回了三年前的那个晚上。

“哥哥，我回来找你来了。”

夏之光用胳膊直接将陆思恒壁咚到墙上，低下头便吻了上去，一边感受着舌尖的清甜，一边便开始解陆思恒的衣服。

“急什么，上了列车再也不急。”

“我等了三年，你说我急什么？”


	15. 丰起超涌 番外 风筝与果冻

（一）

牛超遇到丰楚轩的时候11岁，那时他叫丰林虎，牛超特别爱喊他“虎子”。

院子外有一片荒地，荒地长满了草，而且起起伏伏的，只有中间有一片平坦的空地，而这里，就成了孩子们，最经常玩耍的地方。

“牛超，你看他抢我们地。”一个小孩子一把鼻涕一把泪的拉着另一个高个，指指地上躺下的另外几个小朋友，看来，是小朋友们之间地盘的“战争”。

被拉来的那个小孩比他们都高，瞪着眼睛，鼻子仰的老高，一脸跩气的看着地上躺着的小孩。

“起来，这块是我们先占的。”他用脚轻轻踢踢地上最近的那个孩子的屁股，像个大人一样将语调刻意降下来，装作深沉的说了一句。

地上躺着的孩子看着这架势，便都灰溜溜的赶快起身，向远处跑走了。

“长得高了不起啊，你等着，我们去找我们虎哥，虎哥会打你的。”被踢的孩子一边摸着眼泪，一边屁颠屁颠地跟着伙伴，边哭边说。

“这不是没事了么？来，我们继续来‘做饭’。”那个高高的，被唤作牛超的男孩子似乎也没怎么在意，直接一屁股坐在地上，开始张罗着游戏。

牛超最爱玩的就是过家家，假装自己有一个家，其他的孩子也有一个家，然后“邀请”其他的孩子来自己家里做客，自己给他们做饭，倒茶，然后再跟他们话家常，送他们出门。

虽然其他孩子想玩捉迷藏或者抓人游戏，但是，个子最高的牛超总是孩子王，也就只能由牛超说的算了，最开始他们还觉得有意思，玩多了，也就觉得无聊了，可是牛超似乎总是玩不腻，大家也就陪着他玩下去了。

毕竟也不是谁都有一个家的，牛超就只有一间屋子。

打从他记事起，就只有每天街坊领居们家里吃一顿，晚上一个人躺在那个小床上，循环往复。

所以，他总是在想，有一天，自己也能招待邻居们，就像他们招待自己一样，现在做不到，那就玩玩游戏吧

童年的天空都是蓝的，童年里一切都还是美好的，甚至包括饥饿游戏，小孩子们有时看的都会笑出来，也会问家长一些奇奇怪怪的问题。

“那些哥哥们在干什么啊，为什么要不穿衣服抱在一起啊？”

“哇，那个哥哥脸好红啊，是因为火边太热了么？”

后来长大一点，就什么都知道了。

不过，好在孩子们还是单纯的，即使玩腻了，今天说说，明天就又回来了。他们生气生的莫名其妙，跟人好的也莫名其妙，在一起玩一次，就仿佛是一辈子的兄弟了。

“牛超，他们说的那个虎哥，好像是隔壁院子里新来的，听说很厉害呢？这才没几天，就当上头了，你不害怕么？”一位邻居在牛超“家”里“拜访”时，一边喝着空气茶，一边问道。

“是么？那他也不能跟我们一起玩，也别想抢咱的地盘。”牛超继续用小木棍当刀，树叶子当菜，给他们“烹饪”着“美食”，满不在意的说道。

（二）

第二天，牛超照常提着自己的“菜”来到那片空地上，却发现，那里已经聚满了人。一群人围着另一个高个子，那个高个子手里拿着一个圆盘，圆盘上缠着线，顺着线看过去，天空中飘着一个像燕子一样的东西。

“牛超，你看，这是虎哥给我们带来的东西，叫做风筝，说是城里目前最流行的玩具，大家现在都争着抢着要玩呢？”昨天还环绕在牛超周围的那群孩子，现在都围着那个高个男孩子，吵吵嚷嚷，也想拿那个东西玩。

手里拿着风筝的那个男孩子，和牛超差不多高，穿着干净的衣服，皮肤很白，头发也梳的很整齐，举手投足，一颦一笑之间，都透着一股城里人的气息。在小孩声音指引下，他看到了目瞪口呆的牛超，对着他笑了笑，并开始招呼他。

“你叫牛超是吧，要不要试试看，真的很好玩的。”那个人大声对牛超喊了一句。

牛超看着曾经的好朋友现在都如此“见利忘义”，那人的笑，仿佛一瞬间充满了嘲讽，一气之下，把手里拎着的“菜”重重的往地上一摔，转头就跑了。

那人看到气着跑开的牛超，明白他是误解了自己的意思，登时想要追上去，却又受制于手上的风筝，只得随便将手里的线盘塞给旁边的一个孩子，去追牛超了。

身后的孩子们得了风筝，又开始吵起来，争着抢着都要玩。

等他找到牛超的时候，牛超正躲在一个大树背后，一个人靠着，偷偷的抹眼泪。

看到赶来的人，牛超别过头，似乎不想跟他说话。

“我叫丰林虎，上个星期才搬回来的，你好啊。”被成为虎子的男孩子一本正经着自己，他那装模作样的姿态倒是把牛超逗笑了，可是笑了几声，牛超还是别过头继续哭着。

“你哭什么呢？跟我一起去放风筝好不好。”丰林虎蹲在牛超身边，小声的问道。

“都怪你，他们都不喝我的茶了，以后也不跟我玩了。”牛超抽泣着，回答了一句。

“那你能给我做一杯么，我想喝。”丰林虎说。

牛超一下子停下了哭泣，抬起头，看着眼前的男孩子，正对着他笑，笑的仿佛冬日里的一炉火，能把堆积好久的雪都融化了。

“你跟我来。”牛超缓缓起身，用手拍拍屁股上的泥土，丰林虎也跟着起来。牛超拉住他的手，向空地走去。

可是等他们俩到的时候，才发现小孩们都散了，地上躺着一个已经坏了的风筝，风筝上沾着泥土，从草里碾过留下的草汁和很多脚印，就像一个受尽蹂躏的人的尸体，静静地躺在那片荒凉的平地上。

有的时候啊，孩子们可能根本没意识到自己做了什么吧。

丰林虎看到这样的风筝，一下子冲了上去，赶紧拿起来检查，却发现线已经完全断掉了，是彻彻底底的坏掉了。

眼泪一下次充盈了丰林虎的眼睛，不是失去挚爱的悲伤，而是发自心底的恐惧。

“这个风筝好贵的，要是我家里知道的话，我爸会打死我的。”他的声音颤颤巍巍的。

牛超看丰林虎这样，一时，小脑袋瓜里也想不到什么，只能学着像饥饿游戏里安慰的方法，从后面摸摸丰林虎的背。

“要不，你就说借我玩了，放在我屋子了？”牛超也害怕这个新朋友伤心，提出了他想到的唯一方法。

“真的可以么？”丰林虎噙着眼泪，转头问道。

“可以的，我没爸妈，没人知道的。”牛超也笑了起来。

这两人真的奇怪，一个人哭的时候，另一个人总要笑。

（三）

第三天的孩子们还像没事人一样，仿佛早已忘记了自己昨天玩坏了那个风筝，也没人主动站出来承认，大家还是嬉笑着，因为牛超和丰林虎的和好，两批院子里的孩子，甚至都忘了前天他们还在抢地盘。

“没事吧昨天。”牛超见到丰林虎，第一句话就是问这个。

“没事没事，我爸妈还挺高兴我这么快就交到新朋友了呢，你别担心了。”丰林虎看着一脸心急的牛超，不紧不慢的回答道。

“所以，你今天总要请我到你‘家’里坐一坐了吧。”丰林虎拉拉牛超的袖子。

“两边人都来了，大家两两分组吧，你跟我一家，我在里面做饭，你在外面接待。”牛超一时有些娇羞，跟丰林虎说道。

“那就是你是妈妈，我是爸爸咯。”丰林虎笑着说道。

“才不是呢，你不会做我才做的。”牛超一下子脸红的背过头去，开始处理他的“菜”，其他小孩子看他们的两个孩子头组成了一家，也都纷纷拉着自己玩的最好的，组成一家，继续其乐融融的玩着过家家的游戏。

“虎哥，我不想玩了，你带我们玩抓人游戏吧。”连玩了几天，一个丰林虎院子里的小孩终于忍不住了，跟丰林虎说道。

“你听不听我的，这游戏多好玩啊，赶快来我们家做客，别话那么多。”丰林虎一句话把那个孩子怼了回去，转身又回头去给牛超打下手“做菜烹茶”。

“你就不能出去打打猎，我们总不能老招待人家素菜。”牛超不知道是生气还是撒娇，对着丰楚轩说了一句。

“好的，我马上就去。”丰林虎打开“门”，对着草丛“射”了“一箭”，然后走过，手里像是提着什么东西就回来了。

“你看，今天不就有兔子么？”丰林虎抓着一块鹅卵石，递给牛超。

“大家今晚来我们家吃兔子咯。”牛超接过卵石，向其他家吆喝了一句，语气里不知道是幸福还是骄傲。

美好的日子总是埋藏着什么地雷，随时就会爆炸的那种，不知道是哪家的孩子把风筝的事告诉了自己的家长，家长又告诉了丰林虎的家长，这件事终于被发现了。

一天傍晚，刚从邻居家吃完饭的牛超正躺在床上，突然听到一个声音敲门，他满怀谨慎的打开，迎面是一个哭的稀里哗啦的丰林虎。

“牛超，风筝的事被发现了，我爸打我了，好疼啊。”丰林虎一边哭，一边一把扑进了牛超怀里。

本来牛超还打算安慰丰林虎一下，但是这突如其来的一抱让他一下子愣住了，这是他有记忆以来，第一次和人拥抱，那种感觉，奇奇怪怪的，有点温暖，又有点身体本能的戒备排斥，身体与身体之间的触感，让他的大脑一时有些兴奋，却又不知道为什么兴奋。

牛超迟疑了一会，看着正趴在他怀里哭的丰林虎，想了想，缓缓伸出手，试探了几下之后，抱住了丰林虎。

“没事的，他们还是爱你的，你去跟他们道个歉，就没事了。”牛超轻声细语地在丰林虎耳边呢喃着，想要安慰这个已经哭成泪人的小孩子。

可是，纵然他们比别的小孩高，他们，还是11岁的小屁孩子啊。

“屁股疼么？”牛超不知道该说些什么，憋了半天，问出这样一句话。

“嗯嗯嗯。”丰林虎边哭边呜呜道。

“那我给你揉揉吧。”牛超说着，手就往丰林虎屁股上移动了过去，他是真的想要帮他揉揉，揉揉，被打的，就没那么疼了。

“那我也要揉你的。”丰林虎说着，也往牛超屁股上摸，只是，这一次，他没有像牛超一样，隔着裤子，而是直接伸进了裤袋，触到了牛超的身体。

“你……”牛超感受到臀部的异样感，刚想说话，就被丰林虎一阵呜呜声打断了，也只好任由着他去摸。

“妞妞，你的屁股，好软啊，像两颗果冻一样。”丰林虎逐渐停止了哭泣。

“果冻是什么？”丰林虎显然没有意识到牛超并没有进过城，不太理解他的比喻。

“果冻就是，一种很软，很甜，很弹，很好吃的东西。”丰林虎回答道。

“没吃过。”牛超还没意识到丰林虎已经对他改了称呼，只是专注在果冻上。

“那我改天带几个过来给你吃。”丰林虎回答着，还在牛超的蜜桃臀上摸来摸去，不时用手捏一把。

“好了，我看你也没哭了，把手从我裤子里拿出来。”牛超看丰林虎已经没有眼泪了，终于把他推开了。

“我还想捏嘛。”被推开的丰林虎看着牛超，一脸无辜。

“滚啊。”牛超翻了一个白眼。

（四）

有一天晚上，牛超刚吹了蜡烛，准备睡觉，却突然听到门外的声音。

“妞妞在么？”

从那天晚上后，牛超已经四天没见到丰林虎了，心理还在生他的气，气他不出来玩了。但是，当听到门口熟悉的声音后，牛超还是激动的赶紧下了床，给丰林虎开门。

“谁是妞妞，我叫牛超。”牛超终于发现了丰林虎给他起的外号，也不知道是生气还是撒娇的回了一句。

“我不管，我就要叫你妞妞。”丰林虎看到刚打开门的牛超，直接拉起他的手，就往外跑。

“干嘛啊你？”牛超一边被丰林虎拽着跑，一边问道。

“你去了就知道了。”丰林虎一脸神秘。

两人跑了一会，最后竟然到了那片小荒地。

繁星闪烁，如同无数的钻石，撒在一块高级的蓝丝绒布上，发着亮光。微风吹过荒草，发出沙沙的声音，草丛里不知名的野虫，孩子咕咕叫着。

丰林虎从口袋里掏出一个圆圆的东西，撕开表面一层东西，递给牛超。

“这就是我当时给你说的果冻，你尝尝。”

牛超半信半疑的接过来，对准嘴边，却不知道怎么吃下去，来回倒弄，生怕掉了，但是又吃不进嘴里，急的出了汗。

丰林虎看着手忙脚乱的牛超，不禁笑出了声。

“你这样递到嘴边，然后吸进去就好了。”丰林虎拉起牛超的手，将果冻递到牛超嘴边，牛超照着他说的，吸了一口，那果冻就如魔术一般，飞进了牛超嘴里。

一口难以形容的甜，牛超一口一口的咀嚼着，先是糖的绵甜，然后是水果的酸甜，脆脆的果肉，在牛超嘴中爆炸，只剩下美味。

“我也想吃。”丰林虎说着，直接吻了上去。

牛超又被吓愣住了，但是，当丰林虎的嘴唇碰到他的，丰林虎的舌头和他的舌头搅在一起时，他竟然无比享受，身体自然的放松无力了，一时之间，竟也没有反抗。

真的很好吃，很甜啊，无论是果冻还是你。

“那接下来，是不是要脱衣服了。”牛超看过饥饿游戏，也懂一点事，但是懂的不多，亲嘴之后，就要脱衣服了。

丰林虎愣了愣，但是牛超已经脱掉了自己的裤子，孩子的皮肤无比娇嫩，如同一块刚发起来的白玉馒头。

丰林虎家只住了一年就搬回城里去了，走的时候，丰林虎发了疯的找牛超，可是牛超就跟人间蒸发了一样，怎么都找不到，最后丰林虎也只能被父母拉着，大哭着坐车离开了。

躲在暗处看着一切的牛超，也默默留下了眼泪。

牛超18岁被送去测试的时候，其实内心十分忐忑，毕竟他已经不是第一次了，如果被查出来什么，可能连命都不保，可是造化弄人，他竟然成了稀有的插入方向导，也就避过了检查，他暗自庆幸，却也默默悲伤，这意味着，即使丰林虎成为哨兵，两人也再不可能在一起了吧。

牛超用刚拿到的工资，买了一个果冻，正在路上吃着，大屏幕里开始播放饥饿游戏的抽签。

听到自己的那一刻，牛超愣了一愣，听到后面的丰楚轩，他暗自嘀咕起来。

“我这辈子看来是逃不开姓丰的了。”

他静静等在列车前，等待着他的宿命，忽然听到远处一个熟悉的声音。

“妞妞！”

丰林虎迈着大步，带着那个第一次见面时的笑容，正向他奔跑而来。

丰楚轩一把把牛超抱入怀里。

“你这么多年真的一点都没长高啊。”丰楚轩看着此时已经只有正常身高的牛超，噙着眼泪，笑着说了一句。

“怎么是你？”牛超还没反应过来。

“因为有缘啊。”后面是丰楚轩的妈妈：“你是当年村子里的吧，我记得我们楚轩还有个风筝放在你那呢，可不是有缘么？”

听到妈妈的话，牛超好像一下子想到了什么。

“丰林虎！”牛超大吼一声，丰楚轩做了个鬼脸，先一步跳进了车里。


	16. 高山原也 番外 灯

“在某处，另一个你留下了，  
在那里，另一个我微笑着，  
另一个我们，还深爱着，  
代替我们永恒着，  
如果能这么想，就足够了。”  
——五月天《后来的我们》  
（一）

“向导的职责是什么？”

一个冰冷的声音从四面八方传来，漆黑一片的屋子里，只有一束大灯直直的照着一把椅子，椅子上的刘也双手双腿吧被捆着，刺眼的的灯光照的他只能生理性的将头别过去，眯着眼睛。

“严格服从首都指示，听从A区负责人命令，控制哨兵，完成任务。”刘也背诵着。

“你觉得你遵守了么？”

“我认为我完美的完成了向导应该完成的任务。”刘也逼着自己将头别过来，睁开眼睛盯着那个大灯，清了清嗓子，机械的回答道。

“考察通过。”

声音落下，大灯熄灭，周围亮起暖黄色的灯光，刘也手脚的束缚也被放开，他摇摇晃晃的站起身来，活动活动筋骨，揉了揉已经发红的手腕，一瘸一拐的打开后面的门，走了出去。

这样的考察每个月都要有一次，目的是检验在役向导和哨兵的忠心。八年了，从刘也18岁进来开始，他已经经历了95次这样的检查，他每次都觉得自己能够习惯，可是，当双手双脚被绑的丢进那个充满未知的黑暗的房间时，他还是会发自内心的颤抖。

“也哥，听说今天又有几个人没通过。”一个后辈从后面追上刘也，向他小声的八卦着。

“是么，最近这样的人越来越多了啊。”刘也很累，一时已经不太想搭理他，只是随便的应付着。

但是，这几个月，叛变的向导和哨兵的确越来越多了，101届饥饿游戏刚结束，获胜的超级组合焉栩嘉和何洛洛就被救走，并宣布加入反叛军，连带着，好多届的饥饿游戏胜利者都宣布加入反叛军，他们本来战斗力就强，最重要的是，他们有人气，他们的带头反叛，激起了许多地区的先后起义，有大概十几个区已经被反叛的哨兵和向导攻克了，这时候人们才发现，其实他们的军事实力，原本根本不必害怕首都人的。

这样的大背景下，只怕他们这些高阶哨兵和向导，将是首都人越来越重点关注的对象了。

反叛军的实力还在不断增强，每天媒体播报的都是哪个区又沦陷了，偶尔，还会被黑掉线路，插播一条何洛洛和焉栩嘉的起义广告，不得不说，在舆论和人心这里，首都人已经占了下风。

“你们看到了么？首都人，刚刚轰炸了Y区一处幼儿园，数百个孩子，就这样离我们而去了，这是你们想要的么？我们想要自由，我们想要保护我们的孩子，如果你和我们一样，现在，拿起你手上的武器，加入我们吧！”

所有的屏幕又被切了，视频中的焉栩嘉，拿着闪闪发亮的弓箭，指着身后浓烟滚滚的建筑，对着镜头声嘶力竭的大吼着，远处的地上，躺着几个小孩子残缺不全，血肉模糊的尸体。反叛军的人心战术确实强大，每播一条这样的广告，明天就又会有一个区被攻陷。

刘也躺在床上，用手把玩着一块三角玻璃，看着电视里声嘶力竭的焉栩嘉，一个不小心，手没把握住，玻璃掉在了地上，摔碎了。

“自由么？”刘也起身打扫，扫到一半，兀然停了下来，想到了焉栩嘉刚刚说的话。

停了一会，还是继续了手上的工作，把地面上的玻璃渣扫干净了。

（二）

“刘也，你觉得现在应该怎么办？”

还在凌晨四点，在床上睡觉的刘也一下子被警报声震醒，下属通知他赶快到中央区参会，他匆忙穿好衣服赶到会议室，会议室里已经坐满了A区的高层，他们都焦急不安的等着刘也的到来，虽然他也是向导，但是这么多年的忠诚和一个绝对聪敏的大脑，或许是这些大腹便便的高层，现在最需要的了。

“发生了什么了？”刘也拉开一个凳子坐下。

昨天那条轰炸幼儿园的新闻彻底点爆了局势，对孩子下手已经触及到了大部分人的底线，15区，2区，9区，F区先后暴动并迅速加入反叛军，加上之前就因为自杀于饥饿游戏而自行叛乱的C区，A区周围，已经被反叛军包围了，即使现在A区不内部反叛，他们组织强攻，A区也会很快沦陷。

刘也听到具体的战情，头一下子剧烈的疼了了起来，当前的局势，已经不明朗到了前所未有的局面，首都的铁路被反叛军爆破，而他们也从来不给下属的区域支援科技力量，医药，武器这些全部运不过来，如果要靠A区自己防守，怎么防守的下来。

更何况，他们自己的哨兵和向导，怎么能确保100%忠诚。

“如果我们能调动全部实力，硬碰硬的话，其实不一定会输，但是，我们怎么保证我们的队伍，没有被那些广告影响，绝对忠诚于我们呢？”刘也用手扶着脑袋，问了这么一个问题。

在场的高层们面面相觑，A区同龄直直的盯着刘也，似乎想说什么。

“其实，有一个方法。”年迈的统领咽了一口口水，已经发皱的，布满老人斑的皮肤随着喉结上下动了动，加上那种猥琐的眼神，看的刘也有些生理性反胃。

刘也好像一下子想到了什么，瞳孔放大，一脸错愕。

“小也，A区也是你的家乡，你肯定也不希望首都人打进来，彻底摧毁这里，何洛洛他们Z区的遭遇你也看到了，我们这八年，待你也不薄，而且，你年纪也到了，找个好哨兵，以后也好过日子，他不会亏待你的。”统领缓缓说着，每一个字，都像是一把刀，戳在刘也心上。

“你们待我不薄，我是不是该谢谢你们，当年为了把我拉进来，杀了我全家啊，还是我应该谢谢你们，这些年让我出生入死，只为你们能在首都人那里讨一口饭吃。”刘也已经猜到了他们的想法。

“别别别，我们也检测过了， 你们匹配度真的很高的，之前你其实也对他有点意思吧。”负责分配工作的大臣说了一句。

刘也一时被噎了，的确，在他十八岁时，匹配度最高的就是那个人，只是双方都有特殊工作，才没有在一起，而且，当年的刘也，面对着那样一个高高帅帅，身材健壮，杀敌无数的哨兵，又怎么会没有动过心。

“八年前的事，现在又何必在提，当时既然选择了让我做这些见不得人勾当，当下放这么多马后炮又干什么呢？”刘也眼眶湿了，反问到。之前，他是从来不敢跟这些大人们顶嘴的，可是，如今他已经了然自己的命运了，倒也不必在意这些了，只求一点最后的倔强了。

“唉，何必呢？”统领叹了一口气，拿起桌子上的遥控器，摁了几下，屏幕上出现了一个小孩子的影字。

只是，那个孩子，被无数的管道插在身上，放在一个泡满不明液体的瓶子里，

刘也看到那个孩子的那一刻，就疯了。

“当年我们就猜到了现在这么多事，留了你弟弟活口，他在这个营养液里沉睡了八年，你看，我们这么细心照料，也真的不容易了。”统领嘴角升起一抹微笑。

刘也楞在原地，看着视频里八年来一点都没有长大的弟弟，默默地流下了眼泪。

“给个准信吧，嫁还是不嫁。”统领关掉了电视，虽然说向导和哨兵不应该用嫁或者娶这样的动词，但是，现在这个场景，首领的这个词，可以说是把自己想表达的东西，都说清了。

“嫁呗，高嘉朗嘛，除了嫁我还有别的选择么。”刘也的语气已经有些疯癫。

高嘉朗是A区哨兵的统领，也是整个国家唯二的SS哨兵，最强战力，用刘也捆住高嘉朗，再用刘也弟弟捆住刘也，这算盘，打的可真是够响的。

“只是他这辈子，见过那么多向导，身下不知道多少人，你们是哪里来的信心，觉得我一定能完全控制住他。”刘也呆呆地问着。

“那不是我们要考虑的问题了。”统领带着一点笑意说着：“要看你能为你弟弟付出多少了。”

刘也苦笑了两声，离开了会议室。

（三）

有人推开了刘也的门，刘也此时，上身穿着一件白衬衫，扣子解开，下半身只穿着一条黑色的蕾丝三角内裤，盖着丝绸被子，安静地侧躺在床上，假装在睡觉。

说实在，虽然贵为A区等级最高的哨兵和向导，两人却是自从八年前匹配以来，第一次这么近的见面呢，其余时候，也大多是打个照面。

刘也心里惴惴不安，他虽然出落的比别人好很多，但毕竟，年轻是最好的标签，高嘉朗的天赋是无限向导，能力随着向导的数量和质量提升，A区知道他能力之后，没少给他那里送向导，而那些孩子，后来都不知道怎么的消失了，坊间关于他的传闻也不知道有多少，刘也很害怕，倒不是害怕高嘉朗会对他做什么，他更害怕，自己没法得到高嘉朗的心，那样，他弟弟就救不回来了。

刘也听到那人脱衣服的声音，皮带被抽出，鞋子被脱下放好，裤子落地，上半身解扣子。然后感觉到他钻进了被子，床有些轻微的震动。

刘也脸已经有些泛红了。

“我是第一次，你，小心一点啊。”

男人从后背抱住他，刘也感受到一只粗糙的大手摸上了他的腰，另一只手直接插进了他并拢的大腿，轻轻抚摸着他的大腿根，有一种从未体验过的触感，有些痒痒的，又有些舒服，还混杂着一些羞耻感。

高嘉朗的下颌角垫在刘也的玉肩上，喘气的声音再刘也耳后一丝一丝的，弄得刘也整个身体都麻了，也只能小声的哼唧着，感受着高嘉朗在他从未被人接触过的身体上来说摸着。

一只手缓缓往上，到背，到肚子，到脖子，最后停在一抹微微隆起的酥胸上，男生的胸本来是不会发育的，但是向导大多还是会因为向导素，有一点微微的发育，不多不少，用手刚好能轻轻握住的那种。刘也感受到高嘉朗捏着他的胸，有些疼，但是竟然出奇的舒服，一下一下的，就像他的心跳，扑通扑通的。

另一只手从大腿根往上，透过蕾丝内裤的边，一把捏住了刘也小巧的屁股，来回揉着，刘也感觉自己已经有些受不了了，前面也已经支了好久，也有些前列腺液分泌。

“啊……”刘也感觉到高嘉朗捏了他的乳头一下， 莫名的敏感带着痛感与快感一下子冲进刘也脑中，他一下子没忍住，小声的喘了一声。当他意识到自己发出这样的声音之后，一种羞耻感伴随着快感很快迷了他的脑子。

他感受到了高嘉朗热腾腾的舌头和黏腻的口水，正在自己的脖颈出放肆的舔舐着。一只手已经从臀瓣伸向两股之间，在他的小穴口来回搓弄着，像是在门口敲门的客人，时而轻轻叩击，时而又打算硬硬的直接进门。刘也整个脸已经完全变成了绯红色，疤痕体质的他，白玉色的皮肤上，已经因为高嘉朗的动手动脚留下了许多绯红色的印记，活像一颗成熟的水蜜桃，任由他人咬破一个小口，就能吸一大口汁水。

高嘉朗从床头拿来一瓶液体，用手挤了挤，然后扒下刘也的裤，露出粉色的小穴，涂抹了上去。

刘也突然感觉下体凉凉的，本来温热的穴口，一下子又凉又滑，高嘉朗在那里来回搓弄着，试探着，自己居然，有些忍不住了主动地翘了翘。

刘也听到高嘉朗有一一丝小声的笑，自己发了一声鼻音，算是告诉他，可以了吧。

“呜……”第一根手指已经顺着润滑滑进了刘也的身体，一种强烈的异物感从下体传来，刘也颤抖了一下发出了排斥的声音，可是高嘉朗似乎并没有停下的意思，反而开始来回抽动。

眼看一支手指已经能够伸缩自如，高嘉朗放进了第二根手指。

下体已经有了微微的撕裂感，刘也感觉自己的前列腺正在被不断撞击，看来高嘉朗已经找到了他的敏感点，正在那里用手指不断叩击着，一阵一阵的快感从下半身袭来，刘也强忍着，他不想在第一战就投降，他竭力不发出声音。

高嘉朗抽出手指，刘也感觉自己的穴口已经被扩展的差不多了，看来，是要到正戏了吧。

刘也感觉到一个滚烫的东西正抵着他的穴口，如果说，之前的客人还只是有些脾气暴躁的普通人，这一次，可就是一个怪物在敲门了。

高嘉朗将龟头先抵着，准备缓缓滑进去，刘也瞬间感觉自己仿佛要被撕开了，疼痛让他全身发抖，额头上已经开始冒出豆大的汗珠。

“呜……呜……啊……呜……”刘也终于忍不住，呻吟了出来。

“啊!”刘也尖叫了一声，高嘉朗终于强撑开了狭窄的入口，进到了刘也温润潮湿的身体里。

打开了门，这里就变成了随意进出的场院。

刘也整个吞下了高嘉朗的肉棒，虽然他之前从没接触过这东西，但是他的身体也告诉他，这位久经沙场的将军，在这方面同样天赋异禀。

高嘉朗开始在他身体里抽插，这种感觉十分微妙，撕扯的疼痛在逐渐消失，前列腺被撞击的快感让他欲仙欲死，被人侵犯的羞耻感居然让刘也有点兴奋，向导与哨兵之间联系建立的那种依靠感竟让刘也一瞬间有些安心。

抽插的摩擦感还在继续，随着频率的加快，刘也感觉自己的整个身体都在被翻滚，精神力也在快感的淹没中彻底缴械投降。

“啊……呜……再深一点……对……那里。”刘也开始随着高嘉朗的频率娇喘着，身上已是香汗淋漓，夜来香的气味从未如此淫荡，衬衫湿了，紧紧贴在身上。

“我要射了……”刘也顶着潮红的脸，缓缓对高嘉朗说道。

一股白色的液体从刘也的阴茎喷出，溅在床单上，他大口的喘着气，脑子一片空白。

可是高嘉朗似乎没有停下的意思。

“人不能太自私吧。”这是高嘉朗对刘也说的第一句话。

然后，全然不顾已经精疲力竭的刘也，高嘉朗继续抽插着。

已经高潮过一轮的刘也，全身已经失去了力气，变成了一个任人摆布的娃娃，被高嘉朗摆来弄去，时而掰开双腿，时而压在身下，时而怼在床头，正面上，后背上，侧着上……刘也只能麻木的，随着脑内的快感喘着，很快又射了一次。

他已经完全没有力气了，但是生理的刺激，还在不断的继续。

终于在他被操射第三次的时候，高嘉朗终于下了马，一股滚烫的精液喷进刘也身体里，刘也大喘着气，白色的液体从已经被完全操开的小穴里流出来，他躺在床上，一句话都说不出来。

高嘉朗捡起床上刘也的黑色蕾丝内裤，对着刘也的小穴擦干净，黑色的内裤挂着乳白色的液体，被高嘉朗仍在地上，他抱住困倦的刘也，一起睡了。

深夜里，刘也醒了，思维清醒的我他感受到了与高嘉朗的链接，他盯着眼前这个熟睡的男人，第一次看清楚他的长相。

健硕的身材，结实的肌肉，与自己完全相反，有些黝黑的皮肤，月光下，精致的下颚。

刘也伸出手来摸摸他的脸，一脸微笑。

高嘉朗醒了，看到眼前的刘也，用舌头舔了舔刘也摸他的手。

“虽然是被迫的，但是，有你，也还不错呢。”

（四）

刘也再次醒来时，床畔的人已经不见了。

“高嘉朗?”刘也仿佛早已和他是老夫老妻，呼喊着他的名字。

“来了。”门外传来一个声音，高嘉朗身上只穿着一件围裙，健硕的肌肉线条还依稀可见，端着一盘煎蛋，两片面包，来到床前。

刘也在阳光下看清了高嘉朗的身材，瞬间脸红了。

“你干哈呀。”刘也羞的低下头。

“这不，给你做早饭么？”高嘉朗端着早饭，坐在刘也身边:“怎么样?还疼么?”

刘也听着，就拿了个枕头要砸他。

高嘉朗笑着起身就要躲，却还是挨了轻轻的一下。

“怎么了，关心你还不行啊，第一次肯定疼。”高嘉朗笑嘻嘻地说。

“你知道还用那么大的劲。”刘也回想起昨夜，已经羞的抬不起头了。

“这不，总得尽力嘛。”高嘉朗还是笑嘻嘻的，放下早饭，对着刘也的额头吻了一下。

两人收拾了一会，赶到了会议室。

会议室里，统领和负责人们已经坐好等着他们俩了，刘也照常抽出凳子坐下，高嘉朗似乎没有坐下的意思，只是只身站在刘也后面。

“他们现在什么反应?”刘也问统领。

“目前看来没有要总攻的意思，周围的几个区封锁了我们的物资渠道，主力军优先攻打了Q区。”统领向刘也说明着情况。

“首都有说向我们提供什么补给么?”刘也继续问。

“可以援助我们武器，军饷，医药这些，但是必须得有通道啊，没有通道的话……”统领继续回答着，仿佛刘也才是真正的统领。

“你手下的人应该没问题吧?”刘也摸住高嘉朗的手，回头问道，现在的情况过于棘手，他不想最后的希望也消失了。

“没问题的。”高嘉朗将自己的另一只手搭在刘也的手上，牢牢地抓住，想给他一丝安慰。

可是，高嘉朗自己也清楚，哪有那么好的事。

“你知道我能心灵感应吧。”刘也直勾勾的盯着高嘉朗，用心电感应跟他说。

“所以到底怎么样?”刘也问道。

“不少哨兵，已经打算反叛军攻进来就加入他们了。”高嘉朗看瞒不住，只能回真实情况了。

刘也又开始头痛。

“那我们现在，只能赶快打通一个补给通道了，可是，又怎么打通呢？”刘也反问统领。

“但是，想要打通通道，我们得配合L区打通15区，然后才能保持铁路通畅。”刘也看统领并没有要回答他的意思，只能自己回答了。

统领点点头，转身带着众人离开了。

“刘也，别忘了你的任务。”统领关上门之前，终于说了一句话。

刘也叹了一口气，屋内只剩他和高嘉朗，他却仍然只敢用心电感应跟他说话。

“高嘉朗，你能帮我个忙么？”

（五）

高嘉朗的隔壁住着一个爱哭的人。

他本就拥有超乎常人的听觉，每个夜里，他都能听到隔壁，一个男孩子偶尔的哭声。

他尝试着去敲敲墙壁，想要安慰那个人，对方却从来都没有听到过。

后来偶尔一个照面，他才发现，他对面那个爱哭的男孩子，居然是平日里高冷的刘也。

当你也是那么活过来的时候，你总是一下子就能理解对方。

因为自己的能力，高嘉朗见过很多向导，可是他的心里，从见到那个会夜晚一个人偷偷地哭的男孩子之后，就只有他了。

他原本的计划是，当他成为SSS哨兵，能力登顶全国时，就可以光明正大的将刘也要过来，他想保护他，他不想让他再继续装作现在这个铜墙铁壁的刘也了。

可他没想到，这一天到来之时，刘也是为了捆绑住他，才被迫委身于他，无论之后他做什么，这个先决条件都不会改变了，他甚至不知道，刘也是不是真的喜欢他了。

听到消息后的高嘉朗苦笑了两声。

他终于得到了刘也的人，可能因此，永久失去刘也的心。

叛乱，战争，自由，这些在他看来可能都是狗屁吧，对他来说，一个处处受限的刘也，才是他最心疼的对象。

他想做些什么，他要无条件的对刘也好，或许这样，才能弥补些什么。

全副武装的高嘉朗三下五除二打晕了看守的哨兵，一路闯到高塔地下的核心区。

就是这里吧，统领从不让他踏足的地方，也只有可能是这里，关着刘也的弟弟。

他摸了摸守卫的身上，没有摸到钥匙。

“你是不是在找这个。”一个熟悉的声音。

高嘉朗转身，统领蹒跚着，手里的钥匙发出响声。

“把它给我。”高嘉朗以绝对命令的语气说到。

既然走了这条路，也就什么都不顾了。

统领笑了一声。

“你还真是一往情深啊。”说罢摁下了钥匙。

尘封的大门缓缓打开，里面藏着数十个密封的玻璃液体瓶，大大小小的管子插着，每个玻璃瓶里都泡着一个人。

高嘉朗冲了进来，很快找到了那个标着“刘丰”的瓶子，抽出双刀就打算打破瓶子。

“你确定要那么做么？”身后的统领艰难的迈着步，向他走来。

“这些人啊，被泡了这么多年，你真觉得他们还能活着走出这个玻璃瓶子?”统领摸着其中一个瓶子，缓缓说道:“不过是给他们一盒念想罢了，这些人说是活着，其实和死了也没有区别呢？你以为你救了他，实际上，你才是杀死他弟弟的凶手呢。”

高嘉朗愣住了，一时不知道怎么办?

同龄拍拍他的肩，长叹一口气。

“给你的你好好拿着，没给你的，就别想着还要要了。”

统领走出门，留下高嘉朗一个人，面对着眼前瓶子里泡着的刘也弟弟，咽了一口口水，最终选择了放弃。

可是，他又该怎么跟刘也交代呢?

我本想拉近和你的距离，却只能将你越推越远。

（五）

“你有没有别想做，但是一直没做的事啊。”心事重重的高嘉朗回到房间里，刘也看到他后面没有跟着自己的弟弟，结果已经猜了大半。

“你能，再带我回家看看么？”刘也已经红了眼睛，颤颤巍巍的说了一句。

“好。”听到家这个词，高嘉朗也有些触动。

高嘉朗让下属安排好了车，接了刘也，向他说的那个地方开去。

“你从来的那一天开始，就再没见过父母了么？”高嘉朗开着车，缓缓驶过纷繁的建筑，向乡下一路开过去。

“没有，他们为了把我抢走，把我父母都杀了，我原本以为我弟弟也死了的，没想到现在落到他们手上了。”刘也靠在副驾驶上，两眼出神望着窗外，这些高大的房子，里面不知道又住着多少，还算幸福的家庭呢？

“你呢？你还和他们有联系么？”刘也呆呆的问着。

“我没父母，出生就跟一群弟弟们住呢？”高嘉朗听着刘也的故事，已经是心疼的不得了，现在又被问到自己，心里想着，实话实说，或许刘也会好受一点。

“那后来呢？他们现在还好么？”刘也听着高嘉朗若无其事的话，双眼盯着他，他也很想知道，究竟是怎样的境遇，造就了这样一个男人。

“后来啊，后来他们不知道怎么就死了，我没地方去，就来塔里了。”高嘉朗说的依然像是别人的故事，无比平淡，但是，刘也知道他没有在说谎，这份冷静，反倒让他心酸起来。

两人都没再说话，却好过什么都说了。

车已经开到了乡村泥泞的路上，一磕一绊的，刘也看着窗外熟悉的小麦田，刚冒芽的小麦，还是青色的，倒像是一片草海。

“你看到了么？那个磨坊，我小时候和我弟弟捉迷藏的时候，最喜欢躲在那里面，可是有一天，他就再也找不到我了。”刘也给高嘉朗指指远处一个小房子，经过那么多年的风吹雨打，小磨坊已经破的不成样，但是对于曾经属于那里的人来说，那里总是最珍贵的。

高嘉朗没有回答。

“八年了，这里，真的，一点变化都没有呢。”刘也看着周围熟悉的一切， 呼吸着曾经的空气，眼泪已经充溢了眼眶。

“就停在这里吧，我带你走过去。”

高嘉朗停下车，刘也在车外等他，当他将车锁上后，刘也拉住了他的手，向前走着。

高嘉朗起初愣了一愣，这双手真的好小好细，手指之间，如同竹节一般，高嘉朗实在想不通，这样一双手，究竟怎样在这个需要干农活的乡村，生活了18年。

“你看，这里原来是卖豆腐的刘婶住的地方，后来她男人残废了，刘婶为了给她男人治病，一个人跑到城里去打工，后来好不容易挣了钱回来了，她男人为了不拖累她，自己投河死了，后来刘婶疯了，自己也投河陪她男人去了。”刘也拉着高嘉朗往前走，边走边跟他讲这个地方的故事。

“这家原来住的是高叔，跟你一个姓，我十六岁那年他三十，终于娶了隔壁村的一个小媳妇，后来那个小媳妇不知道撞见了什么不该看的东西，被村里恶霸抓了，被强奸了，高叔听到了，拿了菜刀就把人家砍死了，后来也不知道两个人跑到哪里去了，也没人抓，不过两人肯定也活不久吧。”刘也还在自顾自的介绍着：“这家是97届饥饿游戏那个向导住的地方，你估计也看到了，明明那么强，最后还是被淹死了。”

“这家出了个厉害的向导，最后，一家人连带着，都死了。”刘也停下来了，眼前的小房子破破烂烂的，门上的锁锈迹斑斑，像是尘封着什么往事。

高嘉朗从背后抱住刘也，刘也此时已经是泣不成声，高嘉朗的眼眶也红了。

“他还有救么？”刘也抽着鼻子，问道。

高嘉朗还是什么都没说，拥有心灵感应能力的刘也，却已经猜到了一切。

“我能不能求你一件事，让他死的痛快一点。”刘也直直的盯着这个他生活了18年的院子，沉默了好久，终于说出一句话。

“好。”高嘉朗答应下来。

“如果我们能赢的话，你可不可以，陪我回来，我们不要那些别的东西，就这里就足够了，这里也是你的家了。”回到车上，刘也问高嘉朗。

“你的意思是？”高嘉朗一脸错愕的看着刘也。

“怎么，不愿意么？那我也不管，你既然要了我，那你就得给我一个家。”刘也强忍着眼泪，对高嘉朗笑了一下。

他趴在高嘉朗耳边小声说了一句：“笨蛋，你在想什么，我都知道，我们俩，就凑活着过吧。”

高嘉朗腼腆的笑了笑，这一次，他要守护的，是他们俩的家。

（尾声）

“A区的高嘉朗带头加入反叛军，内部直接政变杀掉了统领，整个A区的战斗力都得到了保存。”  
何洛洛跟焉栩嘉分析着。

“比我们俩还厉害的哨兵和向导，走吧，会会他们？”焉栩嘉向何洛洛比了个鬼脸，起身准备迎接他们未来最强大和坚实的盟友。

大门打开，眼前是一个背着双刀的男人，一把搂着另一个人，两个人相视一笑。

“我没想到，大名鼎鼎的反叛军首领，居然是俩18岁小孩。”刘也用心电感应跟高嘉朗说道。

“有啥没想到的啊，这不是大家都知道的么？”高嘉朗回应。

“朗哥，感谢你们加入我们。”焉栩嘉一脸尴尬的看着两人，不知道他们在笑什么。


End file.
